The Heart Brings You Back
by TutorGrrl
Summary: 5 years in the future,Lucas and Brooke reunite in Tree Hill, but circumstances once again force them apart. What event changes the life course of each Tree Hill character?What have the Tree Hill gang been up to in the years since graduation?Brucas story
1. Everything has Changed

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with One Tree Hill, but I would love to own James Lafferty!!**

**The Heart Brings You Back**

**Chapter 1**

Lucas Scott never thought he would end up like Dan. Sure, when Brooke had the pregnancy scare in junior year he, for a moment felt like Dan had 17 years prior. This, however, topped the cake. When Lucas had left Tree Hill 4 years ago, he thought it was the last time he would see Brooke or Peyton. Now everything has changed…..

A tear slipped down Brooke's sombre face as she waited the 3 agonising minutes to see the stick turn pink or blue. She thought back to when she was in the same position 5 years ago, when Lucas portrayed her the first time. How could he do this AGAIN??? Sure, this time Peyton wasn't in the picture, however, he had managed to get her drunk, given her the best sex she had in nearly 5 years, and slipped out of her house before she even woke up.

"Damn the Scott sperm" Brooke muttered as the stick turned blue. Brooke reached for the phone and dialled a number that she had memorised over the last 4 years, but all she was met with was the answering machine.

"Hi you have reached Nathan, Haley and James Scott, leave a massage after the beep!!!" Haley's cheerful voice recited.

"Hey, Tutor Mum, I've got some news, call me back ASAP" Brooke whispered into the phone.

Brooke placed the phone back on the receiver. She piled her auburn locks into a messy pony tail and grabbed her car keys as she walked out the door. She drove round in circles until the petrol needle was nearly at empty. Finally Brooke stopped in front of an all too familiar front door.

Like she had been doing it for everyday for the last 4 years, she opened the door and stood in the foyer.

"P. Sawyer-Jagielski? Are you home???"

"Brooke???" Peyton said as she slowly descended the stairs. Peyton embraced Brooke in a tight hug

"What are you doing here, B. Davis?? As much as I love you, I thought you had a fashion show in Charlotte this weekend""

"Peyton…I just needed to talk to someone…." Brooke said as her eyes filled up with salty tears once again. "Damn it, I didn't want to do this!! I can't do this!!! How could he Peyton???"

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton said questionably

"Jake hasn't told you??" Brooke looked up surprisingly.

"Told me what, Brooke?"

"Lucas! Peyton, Lucas! The fact that Lucas waltzed back into town, we had drinks, one thing led to another, and he left before the bed sheets were barely crumpled" Brooke ranted.

"What??? JAKE!!!!!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, hon??" Jake said poking his head around corner, obviously having heard the whole conversation.

"What the hell, Jake?? Have you talked to Lucas?? Why didn't you tell me he was back?? Peyton yelled

"Pey, maybe we should let Brooke and Lucas sort it out…" Jake said reluctantly

"Jake, Brooke is my best friend and Lucas is yours!! Of course we have to get involved, particularly since Lucas is pretty much repeating history. What is Brooke going to do?? Are they going to get back together?? How could he just do that? I going to ring his-

"GUYS??" Brooke yelled. "I'm going to leave if you two want to fight-"

"Don't be silly, Brooke! Come, sit-I'll get us some tea" as Peyton dragged Jake into the kitchen

"What are we going to do with her" Jake said nodding his head towards the lounge room

"She's my best friend, Jake!" Peyton whispered harshly, as she filled the tea cups and started walking back into the lounge room.

"Do you really want to tell her where he is- and more importantly- who he is engaged to?? Peyton whispered, seeing Brooke curled up on the couch.

"I'm going to check on Jenny" Jake said heading out of the room.

Peyton shoot him a death stare as Jake walked briskly up the stairs.

"He's engaged??" Brooke sobbed as she stared at Peyton in disbelief

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So that's the first chapter!Questions?Comments?I'd love for any feedback, since this is my first story**

**Thanks for reading-Lydia**


	2. The World Spins Madly On

**Chapter 2**

**The World Spins Madly On**

Brooke's stomach dropped like she was on a roller coaster. _Engaged??_ She thought to herself. They hadn't talked about their private lives. Brooke just assumed that he was single too. Who was she kidding?? Once a cheater, always a cheater.

"Who, Peyton?? Who is Lucas engaged to?" Brooke said closing her eyes, waiting for the pain in her heart to subside. Even 4 years later, their relationship still felt so raw, like it had happened yesterday.

Peyton sat next to Brooke on the couch, placing her hand on top of Brooke's.

"Brooke, did Lucas tell-"

"No, Peyton he didn't! Who is he engaged to??" Brooke cried

Peyton, glancing at her feet, said the name of the person Brooke had once called a friend "Rachel, he's marrying Rachel Gettina" Peyton said in barely a whisper.

Brooke couldn't breathe. How could he?? How could she?? It had been 4 years since Brooke and Rachel has really spoken, Brooke received a few postcards over the years, and thought that Rachel was still modelling her way across Europe.

"Brooke?? Where did you go?" Peyton said with a worried expression on her face

"A million miles a way…" said Brooke with a small smile on her face. "Pey, how long have they been engaged?"

"Nearly a year" Peyton said, still looking intently at Brooke. Something wasn't adding up. Brooke was far too quiet.

"Tell me what's going through your pretty little head, B. Davis" Peyton persisted

"Pey, do you think I would be a good mother??" Brooke asked with a sad expression on her face, which almost broke Peyton's heart.

"Why would you ask me something like that Brooke?? Of course you will be a great mother…but what has this got to do with Lucas??" Peyton asked, preparing herself for what she knew was coming.

"Because P.Sawyer-Jagielski, when Lucas and I slept together, we weren't careful, and the reason why I came over is that…well I'm pre-gna-nt" Brooke croaked out, finally saying it out loud for the first time.

Peyton knew it was coming, but wasn't prepared for it. A thousand questions were running through her mind, and she wasn't going to bombard Brooke with them all now, so she asked what seemed to be the most obvious one.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you think I would be here if I knew, Peyton? Now I have been told that on top of being knocked up by my two time ex boyfriend, he is engaged to the high school whore, and my former friend!" Brooke broke down, sobbing while her hands surrounded her stomach.

"He has to know" Peyton said, trying to rationalise with Brooke.

"Why?? He obviously doesn't want me, and once again, he gave his heart to someone else and I was the consolation prize!!"

"No Brooke, he loves you, he always has and al-

"Always will, Peyton?? If he always loved me, he wouldn't have kissed you twice while we were in a relationship, he would have come after me when I moved to New York for school or hell even just given me a call the last 4 years! I waited for him. My heart has always been with him, Peyton and he moved on so fast I am just a blip on his radar!" Brooke fumed pacing up and down

"Brooke, don't be stupid! calm down, I'm going to get us some vodka- wait tea", as she quickly glanced at Brooke's stomach.

"Ok, ok" Brooke sat down on the couch, staring at her feet, tears welling in her eyes.

Peyton walked quickly into the kitchen, and put the kettle on. As she reached for the biscuit tin, Peyton heard the front door slam. She ran past Jake onto the porch to see Brooke's blue Beetle speeding down her street.

"Oh.. this is bad" Peyton said to herself as she walked slowly back inside and took Jenny into her arms, holding onto her for dear life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke didn't know what to do. She managed to remember to fill the petrol tank before she drove straight out of town. She couldn't deal with Tree Hill any more. The drama, the pain, the memories, particularly of him. Every building in this town had some sort of memory of Lucas attached to it. The school, the Blue Bar, the wharf…it was all too much. Brooke had to get away. She couldn't deal with being in love with someone who didn't love her back.

Brooke picked up her phone.

"Hey, Bevin? How is the show going? oh good. I'm going to take a couple of weeks off..yeah, ok thanks bye" Brooke sighed.

At least she didn't have to stress about work. _Couldn't be good for the baby_ a small voice in her head said.

Brooke drove and drove. She knew the route well. After all, it had been her connection to Tree Hill for 4 years while she was at school. Brooke felt like she was 17 again. All the thoughts she had during her pregnancy scare in junior year came back in full force. The feelings of inadequacy of her mothering skills, the fear of giving birth and looking after a child when she could barely look after herself, all came rushing back. Would she be a good mother? Despite Peyton trying to reassure her, Brooke didn't know if she could handle a child. Sure, Brooke had babysat both Jenny and James, but at least she could give them back at the end of the day. Would she be able look after a baby by herself? Would it be a boy or girl? Should she let Lucas know? _No_ Brooke decided, he had his own life now, and she wasn't going to be the dirty mistress. She drove past the familiar sign and an instant sense of calm washed over her. "Welcome to New York".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haley had just arrived home when she saw the red light on the answering machine flashing. _Its probably just Nate_ she thought to herself. As soon as she heard her best friend's voice she knew something was seriously wrong. Although they had gotten off to a rocky start, Brooke and Haley had become close their senior year, and been inseparable ever since. In the years Haley had known Brooke, she had only ever used that tone once- when Brooke found out her parents had died in a car accident in California.

Haley's hand trembled as she dialled Brooke's mobile phone number. Haley remembered Brooke was in Charleston this week for a Victoria Secret Fashion Show. Her phone went straight to voice mail. _Strange_, thought Haley. Brooke is usually a social butterfly, and thought it was social suicide to miss a phone call from anyone. Haley dialled Peyton's number in the hope that she was home from the studio.

"Hello, Peyton speaking"

"Peyton, do you know where Brooke is?"

"Haley, is that you?"

"Yes of course it is me! I just got this cryptic message from Brooke, and she isn't answering her phone! What's going on??"

"Haley-here's the thing- and you can't tell Nate…." Peyton told Haley what had transpired the night before, but didn't have the heart to tell Haley about Brooke's pregnancy. Plus, she thought it might get back to Lucas if she told Haley, not that that was a bad thing, but it wasn't her place.

"We have to find her, Peyton, she needs us…."

"She will call us when she is ready, Haley"

"Well..ok" agreeing with Peyton against Haley's instincts, and hoped more then anything that Brooke would waltz into her house at any minute.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**A/N: I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 3**

6 months later…

Brooke waddled up the stairs to her 3rd storey studio apartment with arms full of shopping.

"God, I can't believe I couldn't get an apartment building with an elevator" she muttered to herself as Brooke climbed the last few steps.

"Talking to your self again, Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to find her next door neighbour, Felix watching her carry the parcels to her door.

"You mind helping me Felix??" Brooke said, flirting with Felix a little, after all she still was Brooke Davis!

"Sure thing, Brooke" as they walked into her apartment, Felix carrying most of her shopping.

"Hey Brooke, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Tiger" Brooke said while winking at Felix

"Who are the people in the photographs you have in your apartment?"

"Oh, just from a lifetime ago…"Brooke said vaguely

"Hmm you're a very secretive person aren't you?"

"No... just guarded" Brooke said, beginning to feel very uncomfortable where the conversation was heading.

"Well secrets have a way of coming out, Brooke" Felix said

"Do you have experience in that area, Felix??"

"Hmmm…I better get back" Felix said, looking like he wanted to be swallowed by the ground alive.

"K…thanks for bringing in my groceries, Felix. See you later" as Brooke sat down on the couch and switched the TV onto the E! Channel

_In breaking news, star small forward for the Charlotte Bobcats, Nathan Scott and wife, Haley James Scott are expecting their second child according to a statement released by their publicist today. "I am overjoyed to announce that Nathan and Haley are expecting a brother or sister for their son, James. Haley is in her 4__th__ month of pregnancy and mum and baby are doing fine"_

A longing came over Brooke for her friends back home. It had been a hard couple of months for Brooke, all her college friends were still partying their way through the city, and no one really wanted a tired, cranky pregnant lady hanging around the dance floor. All she wanted to do was pick up the phone and congratulate Haley and Nathan. Brooke knew the couple had wanted another child for a few years now, and it pained her that she kept her pregnancy from Haley.

The name she had been avoiding for 6 months woke Brooke from her reminiscing. She drew her attention back to the television.

_In related news, Nathan's author brother, Lucas and his supermodel girlfriend, Rachel Gettina are expecting their first child. Although reports have been unconfirmed, Rachel and Lucas were seen in Tree Hill in a local maternity shop, with Rachel wearing a loose fitting peasant top and figure hugging denim skirt. How far along is weight-conscious Rach? Only time will tell._

All thought processes had now left Brooke's brain. Rachel? Pregnant? It's bad enough that she was engaged to him but now she was pregnant too…Rachel was getting the life that Brooke had always envisioned with Lucas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxox

**So what do you think? Is Rachel**** pregnant? Fake pregnant? Miscarriage? Could it be someone else's?? Let me know what you think! Please Review, I am loving the response so far and would love a few more reviews. Reviews are really encouraging, particularly for a first time writer. Thanks, Lydia**


	4. Journey to the Past

**A/N: **

**I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill….**

**Chapter 4**

**Journey to the Past**

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Brooke since their night together. It all started as harmless drinks with an old friend.

"What ya thinking bout, lover" Rachel purred

"The past…."

"And why would you be thinking about the past when you have me in the present" Rachel suggested as she straddled Lucas

"I'm really not in the mood, Rach" Lucas said getting agitated. It had been a month since he had visited his mum, Keith and Lily in Tree Hill. It was when Brooke and Peyton left for New York after graduation that he realised he wasn't really missing his girlfriend, but the girl who sacrificed her own heart for her best friend's. Everyday that summer Lucas thought about Brooke, wondering what she was doing, who she was with, or if she thought of him. He had run into Rachel the following year, as they were under the same management firm in San Francisco. After they had dated for 2 years, Lucas proposed. In part out of pressure from Rachel, and also in part to forget about Brooke. _After all, he thought, she was probably married to some millionaire by now._

_He arrived in town the day prior.__ With Nathan and Haley in Charlotte, he decided to stop by the house that he had stared out most of his junior year. The one that most would say housed his high school sweetheart. But not him. Lucas and Peyton knew that they weren't meant to be. But just the comfort of being with each other was enough back then._

_He knocked on the white Victorian style door. The house was exactly the same. He could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door._

_The person at the door definitely wasn't his curly haired ex girlfriend._

"_Jake??"Lucas said surprised_

"_Luke, my man what are you doing here" Jake said motioning him inside._

"_I could ask you the same question, man" Lucas said walking into the foyer_

"_What can I say, Peyton has finally made an honest man out of me" holding up his left hand that held a gold band on his ring finger._

"_Wow, I guess I have missed a lot" Lucas said, glancing at the pictures that were scattered around the lounge room. Peyton with Jake on their wedding day, Jake and Jenny at the park in Savannah, Peyton and Jenny after a finger painting session. _

"_Yeah, man. We all missed you. What brings you back into town?" Jake said, picking up Jenny's toys off the couch._

"_Visiting the family man, I had to get away for a bit" Lucas said, staring guiltily down at his shoes"_

"_Ok, Luke, what's going on? You turn up after what, 4 years? The only people you have spoken to from here is Nathan and Haley! so tell me, what's really going on?" Jake said, as blunt as ever._

"_I'm getting married"_

"_Congrad-"_

"_No, Jake! I proposed to Rachel just so it would shut her up, and because ever since I proposed all I can think about is Brooke" Luke said, looking frustrated. _

"_You know she is living back here" Jake said, looking for a reaction from Luke_

"_Brooke? I thought she would be living the high life in New York" Luke said, urgency in his voice Jake had rarely heard_

"_Yeah, she has her clothes over bros boutique here, but she is still works for Victoria Secret"_

"_Do you have her number, Jake" Lucas said, a fire in his eyes that had been absent the last 4 years_

"_Here you go, Luke as Jake handed Luke a piece of paper, "but I am warning you man, if you break her heart again, Peyton might break your face" Jake said with a small smile on his face._

"_Thanks, Jake, I'll see you tomorrow, k?" Lucas said as he got up of the couch and headed towards the door_

"_Wait, Luke, don't you want to see-"Lucas walked out the door, without looking back_

_Peyton?" Jake said to himself, amazed at what had just happened, then he picked up the phone and dialled Peyton's studio_

"_Hey, babe guess who just came by?..."Jake said filling Peyton in on Luke's brief visit_

* * *

_Brooke sat at her desk, looking through the paperwork for the upcoming Victoria Secret show when her phone started ringing._

"_Hello, this is Brooke" she said noticing that it was an unknown number_

"_Brooke?" said the voice that she had been yearning to hear for 4 years._

"_Luke? Is that you? How did you get this number?" Brooke said, surprised to hear Lucas' voice after all this time_

"_Jake told me, Brooke. Did you want to get a drink tonight?" Luke said hopefully, not knowing what Brooke would say._

"_I guess so," Brooke said reluctantl,_

"_How about the Blue Bar for old time's sake, at about 8?" Luke suggested, holding his breath, waiting for Brooke to respond._

"_Ok" Brooke said in the same tone, which both puzzled and intrigued Lucas _

"_Well, I'll see you tonight, Brooke. It was great talking to you" Lucas said, finally breathing normally._

"_Ok, Luke, bye" Brooke said, and hung up the phone. What had she gotten her self into…again??_

* * *

_Brooke walked in to the Blue Bar, in such a way that every man turned their head as she waltzed up to the bar._

"_A Screaming Orgasm, thanks" as she made eye contact with the bartender._

"_Coming up" as he eyed Brooke_

"_Some things never change" Lucas said as he approached the bar, eyeing Brooke up and down._

_She hadn't really changed since high school. Granted, her hair was a little shorter, she dressed a little more conservative then in high school, but it suited her. Brooke wore a purple button up blouse and a black skirt that rested just above her knee. She took Lucas' breath away, just like she had in high school. _

"_Luke" Brooke said as she gave him a brief hug._

_God, he's still so sexy Brooke thought. Dressed in jeans, thongs and a sports jacket he looked great, even better then he did in high school. _

"_Beer, thanks" he nodded to the bartender as Brooke snapped out of her assessment of him_

"_So, Luke, what brings you back to Tree Hill?" Brooke said as she sipped her drink_

"_I've missed Mum, Keith and most of all, Lilly" Luke said, the pride obvious in his voice_

"_She's a wonderful kid, Luke. I'm still trying to corrupt her, but Karen won't let me" Brooke said with a fake pout on her face_

"_Yeah she is, I've missed so much of her growing up" Luke said_

"_Why did you stay away, Lucas? Why didn't you call me?" Brooke said in a whisper_

"_It was just too hard to see you with Chase, Brooke, plus I didn't even know you were back in town" Lucas said looking intently into Brooke's chocolate eyes._

"_Chase and I were over a long time ago, Lucas, and if you had managed to call me anytime in the last 4 years I would have told you that" Brooke said fiercely_

"_Oh.." was the only thing Lucas could say. He deserved that. Truth was, he was scared. He had been scared back in high school with the intensity of their love. That's what had kept Lucas away for all these years, but he wasn't ready to tell Brooke that_

"_Maybe we should get another drink" Brooke said, thinking that it would be better to numb the pain of the past then confront it._

* * *

_Brooke woke up, with a pounding in her head and heart that she had not felt in years._

_She examined her body looking for any spontaneous tattoos or any other alcohol induced madness._

_Nothing. She sighed with relief. There was something missing though. She surveyed her room. Her clothes was thrown haphazardly around the room. There were two glasses and an empty bottle of bourbon on her dresser. Brooke closed her eyes and memories of the night started flooding back. The Blue Bar. Screaming Orgasms. Beer. Brooke's stomach churned. And Lucas. Brooke glanced at her bed. The sheets were crumpled. The doona was on the ground. Brooke stood up and realised what was missing. Her clothes. _

**So I know that was a bit flash back heavy, but I am sure plenty of you wanted to know how the Brucas baby happened!**** Review please**


	5. That’s What Friends Are For

**A/N: One Tree Hill was**** created by the mastermind Mark Schwann….not me :-(**

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter 5

Brooke was pacing up and down in her small apartment. It was the first time that she wanted to jump in her car and go home to the comfort of her friends. Brooke rubbed her stomach, a habit that she had gotten into the last couple of months. As her hands moved over the soft material of her maternity dress, she felt a pounding against her hand. _OMG,_ Brooke thought. _The baby's kicked_! Brooke felt an instant sense of loneliness. She had no one to tell, no one to share the excitement with….maybe it was a sign that she needed to have the courage to let her friends know she was ok.

Brooke picked up the cordless phone and dialled Haley's number. Haley seemed like the logical choice, Brooke knew that Peyton was going to get angry and overreact. It wasn't what Brooke needed, particularly since she barely had the nerves to call in the first place.

"Hello?" Haley said in a hurried voice

" Haley??" Brooke said in small voice, waiting for Haley to realise who it was.

" Brooke??" Haley cried

"Yahuh" is all Brooke to say. She was already getting emotional, and she hadn't even said a complete sentence.

" Brooke…it's been so long…" is all Haley could say

" I know, Haley, I'm so sorry for that…I wanted to call, I really did" Brooke said

"Why didn't you" Haley said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"There's something I need to tell you…but I don't think I can do it over the phone. Can you come to New York..with Peyton??" Brooke said, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can. I'll leave James with Nate" Haley said, not asking any questions.

"Thanks, Tutor Mom, call me with the details" Brooke said, breathing a sigh of relief that Haley wasn't probing her with questions.

"No problem, I'll see you soon, k?" Haley said gently, knowing something wasn't right with Brooke, and she was going to leave as soon as she explained to Peyton what was going on.

* * *

"As you sure we are doing the right thing, Haley?" Peyton said as the seat belt sign flashed on, as the plane descended.

"Something is wrong with Brooke, Peyton. We knew that 6 months ago, and I could tell on the phone yesterday. There is something Brooke isn't telling us, and I'm going to find out what it is." Haley said with such conviction Peyton knew not to argue with her.

"Anyway, is Brooke meeting us at the airport?" Peyton said trying not to upset Haley, her pregnancy hormones were running rampant.

"No, she gave me her address though; we are going to meet her there"

"Ok" Peyton said, knowing something definitely was wrong if Brooke wasn't taking the first chance to see her best friends.

* * *

"Brooke??" Haley said as she and Peyton pulled their luggage up the stairs to her apartment. They were both a little surprised at the building the taxi had pulled up to. It was run down, and in a neighbourhood that neither Haley nor Peyton had expected Brooke to live in.

Brooke poked her head around the door.

"Hey gal pals, come in!!" Brooke said looking nervous

"Brooke. What on earth are yo- " Peyton started to say as they made their way to her apartment, until she saw Brooke in full view.

"Brooke, you're pregnant!" is all Haley could say.

"Well, no duh!" Brooke said trying to make light of the situation

Peyton was staring at Brooke in disbelief. Peyton had thought about Brooke everyday the last 6 months, and there was a part of her who thought Brooke wouldn't keep the baby.

"Come and sit down…" Brooke said, thinking it was best to get this over and done with before she chickened out.

Peyton and Haley sat down on the lone couch Brooke had in the living room. Brooke sat across from them on rocking chair that she found at a garage sale.

"Brooke, how did this happen?" Haley asked, and after getting a sideways look from Peyton, said, "I know how it happens! But when?"

"Nearly 7 months ago. I don't want to freak you out, Tutor Mum, and well I couldn't really deal with the reality of it all…" is all Brooke could say.

"You have to tell Haley who the father is, Brooke" Peyton said abruptly.

"Who is it, guys?" Haley said, witnessing a knowing look between her 2 best friends.

"Haley, you have to promise to not tell Nate…or anyone else" Brooke pleaded.

"Of course, Tigger. Am I glad I am sitting down for this?" Haley said

Brooke took a deep breath. She knew it was going to be hard telling Haley this piece of information, but now it was about to happen, she wasn't fully prepared.

_Just rip of the band aid_ Brooke thought

"Haley, its Lucas. Lucas is the father" Brooke said staring at a stain in the carpet, unable to look Haley in the eye.

"He doesn't know does he?" Haley said quietly, realising the enormity of what Brooke just shared.

"He doesn't know, Haley, and I want to keep it that way. He's starting his own family now, and I can't bear to be the third wheel in that relationship" Brooke said, finally looking at Haley, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Well we will be here for you all the way, B. Davis" Peyton said confidently "When's your next OBYN appointment?"

"I haven't been to any" Brooke said sheepishly

"Brooke!! What the hell?? You can't risk yourself or your baby like that!!" Haley blurted out

"I'm just scared you know? I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm not like you, Tutor Mum. It's comes easy to you. But me? I thought I'd be older when I had kids, and I would be…" Brooke hesitated

"Married to Lucas" Peyton quietly finished

"Well, yeah. Now look at me. I am broke, pregnant and alone." Brooke said bitterly.

"But your not alone, Brooke. You have us." Haley said, her heart aching for her friend.

"And I love you for that. But you have husbands and children to get back to."

"Well Jake can handle Jenny for a week or 2…." Peyton said

"And the same for Nate and James" Haley agreed.

"Well you guys, I don't have any room for you to stay here…" Brooke admitted, ashamed of her humble apartment.

"Well I think a couple of nights at the Ritz is just what the doctor ordered" Haley proclaimed waving her credit card in the air

"Haley…you don't have to do that, plus what would Nathan think" Brooke asked

"We are looking after our family" Haley simply stated, while rubbing Brooke's stomach.

"Thanks you guys!" Brooke said as the tears started falling

"Now, let's go pack!" Peyton said, linking arms with Haley and Brooke, and stomping towards Brooke's bedroom.

* * *

"Maybe this is a bad idea" Brooke said fidgeting with her necklace.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't seen a doctor your whole entire pregnancy, Brooke. What if your kid has a defect? Or might be underdeveloped?" said Haley, ever the worrywart.

"I'm sure everything is fine" Peyton said, shooting Haley a glare while patting Brooke reassuringly on the hand.

"Brooke Davis??" the nurse called

"Yeah, she's here" Peyton said as she and Haley pulled Brooke up from her seated position.

All three walked into the doctor's office, Brooke's hands were visibly shaking. Going to the OBGYN made the pregnancy more real if possible. Brooke had chosen to live in denial since she found out. She hadn't bought any nursery equipment, not one soft toy or piece of clothing for the baby.

"Now which one of you am I examining today?" Dr Reed, a doctor with long blonde hair and gentle brown eyes enquired, seeing two pregnant ladies in front of her.

"That would be her" the blonde said pointing at the heavily pregnant brunette

"No, no it's fine. Maybe you want to have an examination, Hales?" Brooke said

"Brooke!" Peyton and Haley said in unison.

"Ok, ok" resigning to the fact they were not going anywhere until Brooke got checked out.

"Ok, Miss Davis I have a few questions to ask"

"Go ahead" Brooke said, wishing she was anywhere else but here.

"Who was your last doctor?"

"I didn't have one"

"Okay…"as the doctor scribbled something in Brooke's file

"Does your family have any known inherited conditions?"

"Only if greed and vanity, count" Brooke said trying to make light of the situation

"And the baby's father…any known genetic conditions in his family?"

"Yeah one…HCM" Haley said looking briefly at Brooke to make sure she was ok.

The doctor, sensing the obvious tension when she asked the paternity question, got up.

"Ok Brooke, now we are going to have a look at that baby of yours"

Brooke changed into a gown and got up onto the table as Dr Reed set up the sonogram machine.

"Now this gel might feel a bit cold"

"Hmm" is all Brooke said. She held her breath in anticipation of what was about to happen.

A strong beating sound engulfed the room. All the women breathed a sigh of relief as Dr Reed pointed to the different parts of the baby's anatomy.

"Everything seems to be coming along fine, Brooke. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr Reed asked

Brooke looked questionably at Peyton and Haley. They both had tears in their eyes, and nodding their heads profusely.

"I guess I have never been one for surprises" Brooke said, once again afraid of what was going to happen next.

After a few moments of concentrating, Dr Reed broke into a smile.

"Congratulations, Brooke, your having a girl."

"Oh, Brooke!" Peyton and Haley were off their chairs and the three were entangled in a group hug

"Well, I think that is all for now, Brooke, just make an appointment at the front desk for 2 weeks time"

"Ok, thanks" as Brooke, Haley and Peyton exited her office.

Brooke had made her next appointment, and they decided on having lunch at a little café close to the medical centre.

"So have you thought of any names yet, Brookie?"

"Ahh, not really" Brooke said, looking distracted

"Everything alright, hon?" Haley said gently.

"Yeah I guess finding out I'm having a girl just makes me wonder what sort of father Lucas would be" Brooke quietly stated.

"Brooke, I know you don't want to talk about this but maybe you should tell Lucas" Peyton said carefully

"He left without even saying goodbye" Brooke whispered

"Brooke?" Haley said

"After we had sex. When I woke up he was gone. All he wanted was a quickie with an ex. He left me" Brooke said looking so defeated Peyton wanted to go rip Lucas' gonads right off

"Well, I talked to Jake and I can stay an extra couple of weeks. We completely understand you not wanting to tell Lucas" Peyton said, and shot Haley a glare knowing she was about to say something.

Peyton and Haley both knew that Brooke and Lucas belonged together. If it had not been for that skank Rachel, they probably would already be. Haley had to return to Tree Hill the following week, as Nate couldn't take anymore time off to look after James. Haley wanted Brooke to come back with her, but she knew Brooke better. Brooke would rather be independent and alone then potentially wreck another person's relationship.

"Well we will have to get some serious shopping done before I leave" is all Haley said

"Good idea, I think your baby Boo needs some new clothes" Brooke said, glad for the change of topic.

* * *

Shopping took up most of the following days, with baby clothes galore bought by all 3 women. Brooke had finally become excited about having this baby, it was probably the support from her 2 best friends that had got her there, and she was grateful for their support.

"So Tutor Wife, what did you tell Nathan you were doing in New York?" Brooke enquired, curious how much the younger Scott knew about her situation?

"I just mentioned that I was visiting an old friend" Haley said looking guilty for lying to her husband

"Thanks, I don't think I am ready for the Tree Hill world to find out about another Scott love child" Brooke said dryly

"Well let's hope none of Nathan's come out of the mix!" Peyton said jokingly, only to be greeted by a whack in the arm by Haley.

Brooke had gotten bored with the conversation and was flicking through TV channels when she heard Haley's name mentioned.

_Haley James Scott, wife of Bobcats Nathan, has been seen in New York this week with her close friend from high school, Peyton Sawyer, an acclaimed artist and an unknown pregnant women._A picture of Brooke, Peyton and Haley having lunch in Greenwich Village flashed before the screen___ Does this mean trouble in paradise for the glamorous couple? Scott has remained in their Tree Hill, NC home looking after their 4 year old son, James._ A candid photo of father and son at the river court was displayed. _We will keep you posted on Haley's NYC holiday as details come to light_

"OMG, OMG, OMG" Brooke said in disbelief, as she slowly sank to the couch. Her face was clearly shown. Anyone from Tree Hill could put the name to her face

"I'm sure no one saw it, Brooke" Peyton said, always the rational one

"Damn those paparazzi!!" was all Haley could say.

"Ok, let's go get something to eat!" Peyton said, turning off the television and pushing Haley and Brooke towards the door

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" Nathan said, seeing a picture of his wife and her friends.

"What do you know, the fiiinnne Miss Davis finally settled down" said Skillz

"I wonder if Lucas knows" Nathan said, knowing full well that even though his brother was engaged to another woman, he was still in love with his first love

"Knows what??" Lucas said as he walked into Nathan's living room, having heard his name

Both looked at each other, unsure what to say.

"Brooke. She's pregnant"

* * *

**DaDaDm…….so there you go. There was a lot in that chapter but I thought it was important to show the significance of the Brooke, Peyton, and Haley friendship. Please review!**


	6. Collide

**A/N I do not own anything related to OTH, except the DVD's!**

Chapter 6

Collide

"Brooke…she's pregnant" Nathan said, watching as his brother turned ghostly white

"Look, dawg…you knew she was going to move on sometime right?" Skills said

"I guess so…"Lucas admitted, trying to hide his apparent disappointment

"Luke, your getting married, man. Maybe it's time you get her out of your system" Nathan said reluctantly, not sure how Lucas was going to react.

"Your right, Nate" Lucas said. "Where is she?" Nathan and Skills looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"She's in New York with Haley and Peyton" Nathan said, deciding it was best that Brooke and Lucas sort it all out, once and for all.

Lucas grabbed his wallet and keys off the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Lucas stood in front of the departures screen at the Charlotte Airport. There was a flight to New York in an hour. And Lucas was going to be on it. He had to.

He approached the ticket counter at great speed.

"Hello, sir" said the hostess. "Where are you off to, today?"

"New York" Lucas said, sliding his credit card to her.

"Very well. But there is a last minute fee occurrence on this ticket since the plane is about to board" she said, looking at the attractive man in front of her.

"Fine, fine. Just get me on the flight." He said, getting frustrated

She pressed a few computer keys, and handed Lucas his boarding pass.

"There you go. The flight is boarding ten minutes. Have a safe trip, Mr Scott" she said

Lucas sat down and dialled Rachel's number. After a few rings, she answered

"Hey, stud. Where are you? I've been waiting for you..." she purred

"Look, Rach, I just got a call from my publicist. They want me to do a book signing in New York" Lucas said, hoping Rachel would believe his lie

"No problems, super star. You don't have time to come home for a quickie?"

"Sorry, Rachel, I'm at the airport now"

"Well, I want a reward when I get back…." She said seductively

"Of course. Love you" Lucas said, slightly cringing

"Bye, lover" Rachel said huskily

Lucas stood up and headed toward the gate. It was time to face Brooke.

"Who was that, Rach?" he said as she rolled back onto the bed

"Just Lucas" is all she said as she placed kisses up and down his naked torso

"I still don't feel right doing this, Rach. He's family" he said

"Yeah but it's the best sex of your life, so why argue?" she said while continuing her work

"Because he is about to marry you, Rachel, and he thinks you have been faithful"

"Leopards don't change their spots, darlin' and Luke of all people should know that" Rachel said, getting bored of the topic and pulling Cooper in for a kiss

"Fine but sooner or later he is going to find out about us, and you know it's not going to be pretty" Cooper said breaking away from Rachel

"No it's fine, Lucas is too weak to realise this relationship wasn't what he wanted. Hopefully soon he will come to his senses and realise what's good for him" Rach said thinking about a friend she hadn't seen in years. 

* * *

Lucas sat in his aeroplane seat, twiddling his thumbs, his mind working a million miles an hour. _How would she look? How long had she been in New York? Had she been in contact with Peyton and Haley all this time? And most of all, who was the father of her baby?_ Lucas thought as the plane took off in flight. Nathan didn't mention whether or not he knew that Brooke was in New York. Lucas opened his wallet, and removed the picture of his mum, Keith and Lily and behind it was something that he had kept since high school. A photo. A photo of one of the happiest times in his life. It was taken the start of senior year when they had just gotten back together. They were sitting on a picnic table at the river court. Their arms intertwined and in the middle of a passionate kiss. Haley had taken the photo, perfectly encapsulating their love. That picture had stayed there since Haley had given it to him when they had broken up months later. Maybe Nate was right Lucas thought. This will end it once and for all.

* * *

"Oh Tutor Mum, I can't believe you are going home already!!" Brooke exclaimed

"I know, Tigger, but Nathan can't be left on his own devices too long. He has probably corrupted our son into playing one on one" Haley said as she put her bags on the turnstile and received her ticket from the attendant.

"Plus, I will still be here with you, B.Davis" Peyton said to her best friend.

"I know, but I'm going to miss my pregnant pal!" Brooke said, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks

"Oh, Brooke. Come here" three women were pulled into a three way hug by Haley.

"I promise I will be back for the birth" Haley said, as they walked toward the gate.

"_We belong together like the open seas and shores wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for__"_ rang Haley's phone.

"Well isn't it my favourite husband" Haley sing- songed into her phone as she walked away from Peyton and Brooke

"_Hopefully you didn't pick up any in New York" _Nathan said jokingly

"Never, my husband. How's our boy?" Haley asked

"_Playing NBA live on the play station" Nathan said with a chuckle_

"Lucky I'm coming home then!" Haley laughed

"_Hales, I've got something to tell you" Nathan said in a serious voice._

"Nate, what's going on?" Haley said, her foot tapping nervously on the floor

"_I know. I know who you were seeing in New York." Nathan said quickly_

"I told you it was just an old friend, Nate" Haley said nervously as she glanced over a Brooke

"_An old friend with long brown hair, is about 7 months pregnant and answers to the name of Brooke?" Nathan said gently._

"How did you know?" Haley breathed

"_Go to love fame, Hales. Paparazzi got a photo of you, Brooke and Peyton having lunch" _

"Please don't say he saw it, too" Haley said looking worriedly over at Brooke, both knowing who she was talking about.

"_He knows. And he is coming to New York to see her." _Haley's eyes widened in shock.

"Nathan! She can't know, ok? Brooke is having a hard enough time at the moment without Lucas complicating things" Haley whispered into the phone, hoping her 2 friends didn't notice the panic in her voice.

"_What are you talking about, Hales" Nathan said, realising his wife knew something else was going on._

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back, ok?" Haley said, I got to go, honey. I'm about to board the plane"

"_Ok, love you, Hales" Nathan said curious to find out what had happened in New York_

"Always and forever" Haley said as she hung up and reluctantly walked back to her friends.

"This is the final call for passengers boarding flight JQA9 to New Brunswick Airport, North Carolina" a monotonic voice said over the PA.

"Well, friends that's my cue" Haley said

"I'll see you in a couple of months, hon and don't be a stranger" Haley said as the two pregnant woman hugged

"Look after our girl for me" she said to Peyton

"Always"

"Bye Tutor Mum, give my godson a big kiss for me" Brooke sniffled

Haley walked through the gate and was gone.

"Lets go, B. Davis, I think we are in need of some retail therapy" as Peyton linked arms with Brooke and they walked towards the exit.

They walked arm in arm towards the exit, giggling and laughing at their own personal jokes

Lucas walked off the plane, it seemed like the plane took forever to get to New York.

He walked straight for the exit, since he was in such a rush to leave Charlotte. He followed the signs towards the exit; he was never a big city person and was a little overwhelmed by it all.

Suddenly Lucas was knocked out of his train of thought when he bumped into a skinny looking girl with a mess of curly hair.

"Hey sorry" Peyton said mid laugh, turning around. Peyton gasped as she realised who she collided with.

"Peyton?"

"Lucas?" Brooke said in dismay

* * *

**Thanks so much for the people who are reading!!i've decided to update cause of all the lovely review i got for the last chapter. I've never been one for if you don't review I won't post people, but I would really love more reviews. I wanted a little Naley interaction this chapter, and finally Brucas meet!! What will happen next?? Review and find out!! Lydia**


	7. Pictures of the Past

A/N: One Tree Hill is not mine

Pictures of the Past

Chapter 7

Haley opened the door and pulled her suitcase into the lounge room. She stared at the photos displayed. Haley felt that all the photographs she and Nathan had on display were incomplete. Her and Lucas without Nathan, Brooke and Haley without Peyton, a group picture taken senior year before Jake came back, Brooke and Peyton without Haley, the team after their junior year loss without Lucas. All pictures from the past and not one seemed to be right.

It always amazed Haley how much everything had changed since Lucas joined varsity basketball junior year. Without the guidance of Keith, Lucas and Nathan would still be strangers, Haley wouldn't be happily married or have a beautiful son, and Peyton and Brooke wouldn't have influenced their lives they way they had. Haley glanced at the photo taken senior year again. Lucas and Brooke were smiling happily at the camera, his arms protectively around her. Some would say that they didn't make sense as a couple, but the same could have been said for Haley and Nathan or even Peyton and Jake. Although they had different interests, it was the fire that was ignited in their hearts and in their souls when they were together that made them compatible. Mouth had once told Haley that Brooke and Lucas had the same hearts. _If only they knew it was true_ she thought. As much as Peyton and Lucas seemed compatible from the outside, the broody cheerleader and the broody basketball player were anything but perfect. They were attracted to each other because they were so similar yet the passion just wasn't there. When they embarked on their relationship in senior year, Lucas was nursing a broken heart, and a bruised soul after, Brooke broke up with him. It was the comfort of Peyton that eased the pain, but eventually Peyton saw that they were not meant to be, and her heart had been in Savannah all along. They had finally satisfied what both of them wanted one time or another the past few of years, and after a year of being together, they broke up. Peyton moved in Savannah to attend the Savannah School of Art and Design, and eventually married Jake. Lucas, on the only hand, moved onto the one person that Haley couldn't stand, and once again, the picture was incomplete.

It seemed like Brooke and Lucas had been in limbo ever since they broke up senior year. Although Brooke had dated Chase, it is what she needed after getting her heart broken once again by the boy she loved. Chase had restored her faith in romance, and her heart to let someone else in again. But Chase just wasn't Lucas. Chase may have been kind, sweet and a complete gentleman, but it was Lucas' roughish charm and his way with words that had Brooke always comparing him to others.

Haley didn't understand Lucas' relationship with Rachel, and personally Haley thought he was just doing the same thing that he did with Peyton: hide the pain. Now with a baby on the way, Haley knew without a doubt that Brooke and Lucas were soul mates, all they had to do was realise it themselves.

"Well if it isn't my favourite girl" Nathan came in, dressed in his basketball gear

" Hi, husband" Haley said as she reached up to him, giving him a passionate kiss

"Hmm…maybe you should go visit Brooke more often if I can get a welcome like that" Nathan said cockily

"Hmm…maybe" Haley said as she kissed him again.

"Where is my beautiful son?" she said realising the silence of the house

" Mouth and Shelly are babysitting him for the day" Nathan said as they sat on the couch

"Ok" Haley said, wanting to have a little time to tell Nathan what transpired in New York anyway.

Haley explained from the start, how Brooke had left a message on their machine 7 months before, Brooke's last encounter with Lucas, to her ultrasound a week before.

"Wow, Hales, Luke is going to be a dad" Nathan said not quite believing the story Haley had just told him

"Well believe it, and we are going back in 2 months for the birth" Haley said firmly

"Ok, Hales, but what are we going to tell Luke"

"Nothing for the moment, let's just hope that he finds her and they sort things out" Haley said, thinking how stubborn Brooke could be " And considering Brooke now knows about his engagement, it's not going to be easy for her to let him in" Haley continued.

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas said as she turned her heel and walked away

"Luke, give her time. She hasn't seen you since you left her naked in her bed-

"But-"

"No 'buts' Lucas! She doesn't deserve that, particularly from you! You know what; I could castrate you right now!! For someone so smart you are so stupid, Luke!" as Peyton whacked him across the head

Lucas stayed silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with what she was saying.

"Look Luke, this is her number and her address", as Peyton scribbled it on the back of a Starbucks receipt. "And you better be ready to start grovelling and explaining yourself…"and as she glanced Luke up and down… "And particularly why you are still with that skank" Peyton glared at Lucas, clearly showing her dislike to his fiancé

"Peyton, why are you helping me?" looking curiously at his ex girlfriend

"Because people who belong together find their way in the end"

With that Peyton was off, hoping that she would be able to catch up with her heavily pregnant friend.

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long since i updated...i have been sick with the flu but i am upright and everything now!Please review and i will update tomorrow (I promise)!! xoxo**


	8. The Hardest Part

Chapter 8

The Hardest Part

All Lucas could do was stare at the piece of paper with Peyton's scrawl on it. Lucas knew that Brooke wouldn't be pleased to see him since what happened last time in Tree Hill, but this was ridiculous he thought.

Lucas flagged down a taxi and gave the driver the now crumpled piece of paper. Lucas stared out the window at the astonishing New York skyline, as the taxi weaved the way through the city. "Brooke…pregnant" Lucas repeated to himself. _She had looked good, pregnancy suited her_,he thought The taxi pulled in front of a shabby looking apartment building, something that Lucas thought Brooke Davis wouldn't be caught dead in. Yet, he paid the taxi driver and walked up to the intercom, searching for her name on the apartment list. He instantly spotted her familiar cursive print. Lucas took a deep breath and pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" Brooke sniffled into the speaker

"Brooke, it's me Lucas"

"Leave me alone, Lucas, you said all you had to say- or not say- in Tree Hill" Brooke screamed down the intercom

_Lucas woke up, his head throbbing. He looked around, confused to where he just woke up. He glanced over at the girl's sleeping figure, facing away from him. He scanned the room, and a realisation dawned on him. This room was all too familiar; he spent the best part of his formative years in here. Luke got up and hastily found his clothes. He glanced back at a sleeping Brooke before slipping quietly out the door._

_Lucas walked slowly back to his mum's place, trying to deal with what had just occurred. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled his brother's number._

"_Hey, Luke man, what's up??" Nathan answered_

"_Nate, I have done something beyond bad" Lucas said as he sat down on the porch_

"_Luke, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked_

"_Brooke .I slept with her" Luke admitted_

"_Are you kidding me man? You're with Rachel you idiot!!" Nathan stage whispered to Luke,trying not to attract Haley's attention._

"_Don't you think I know that? I realised what I did and I got out of there" Lucas said_

"_After you talked to Brooke, right?" Nathan asked, but Nathan knew his brother, and was well aware what his answer would be._

"_Not exactly" said Lucas guiltily_

_Nathan groaned_

"_For someone who is so smart, you can be so stupid" Nathan said_

"_Huh?" _

"_First you go out with Brooke, dump her for Peyton, and go out with her again only to kiss Peyton again, so Brooke dumped your ass. Now you are saying that you slept with her, and left her alone, like a piece of trash, you are seriously an idiot. She deserves more than that" Nathan said, recapping their whole history in a matter of seconds._

"_Since when have you been the high and mighty about cheating?"Lucas asked haughtily_

"_Since I married Haley, and we have had regular contact with Brooke over the last 4 years, unlike __some __people" Nathan accused_

"_Thanks, dude. Just what I needed" Luke said rolling his eyes._

"_Look, man. You need to sort this out, obviously Brooke doesn't know about Rachel?" Nathan asked_

"_Not exactly." _

"_Great, man. How are you going to get yourself out of this one?" Nathan said, slightly annoyed _

"_I dunno. I guess I'll figure something out" Lucas sighed_

"_Well you better, man because Brooke Davis isn't someone you can avoid" Nathan said frankly_

"_True, talk to you later, bro" Lucas said as he walked into the house._

"_Hey Ma, Keith?" Lucas exclaimed_

"_In here, son" Karen called_

_Lucas walked into the lounge room, Lily was watching the Lion King, and Karen and Keith were sitting on the couch._

"_You look a bit worse for wear" Keith said,eyeing his adopted son._

"_Yeah, I had a big night" he said as Lucas tried to smooth down his bed head hair_

"_Looks like it" Karen said dryly_

"_Anyway, I am heading back to San Francisco today" Lucas said abruptly_

"_Oh, do you have to; I'm going to miss my boy!" Karen said, hugging Lucas._

"_Yeah, something has come up at the publishing house" Lucas said, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his fib._

"_Well make sure you visit more" Keith said, shaking Luke's hand, while eyeing him closely._

"_Will do" Lucas said, heading towards his childhood room to pack._

"Look, Brooke I was ass" Lucas said into the intercom

"Yeah, you were, and you're still not coming in!" Brooke yelled back.

"Please,Brooke" Lucas pleaded

"No!!"

"Maybe you should give him a chance to explain" Peyton said, having listened to the whole conversation from the kitchen.

"Why should I, Peyton? He is just going to disappoint me again" Brooke softly said.

"But he might surprise you" Brooke glared at Peyton, and stalked back to the intercom.

"5 minutes" Brooke wolfed into the intercom

Luke heard the door click open.

He walked up the 3 flights of stairs and knocked on Brooke's door

Peyton opened the door

"Come in" she said "and don't blow it!" Peyton said under her breath, as she walked into Brooke's room and closed the door.

Lucas walked into Brooke's modest apartment, with random nursery furniture decorating the apartment.

Everything was pink, with purple butterflies, obviously Peyton's handiwork, but everything down to the stuffed animals screamed Brooke. Brooke was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed, brooding while staring blankly at the television.

"Brooke" Lucas said meekly

"You have 5 minutes to explain yourself. Go."she barked

"Brooke, I haven't stoped thinking about you since the night we spent together" Lucas said, trying to meet Brooke's eyes.

"And the morning after you left me alone, in my bed, thinking I was another one of your Nikki wannabes!" Brooke fumed

"Brooke-I'm sorry, I freaked out when I saw you there and didn't know what to do-"

"Maybe telling me you were leaving would have been a start" she scoffed

"I know Brooke, and I am sorry for that, but I just need to explain that I freaked out about what had just happened and that I –

"Cheated on Rachel with me" Brooke sadly finished, tears forming in her eyes

"Well…yeah" Lucas said looking guiltily down at the floor.

"That still doesn't explain why you left me there, Lucas, especially with our history, what did you expect, me just forget about it???" Brooke exclaimed, looking directly at him for the first time

"I was hoping you would" Lucas said, looking intently into Brooke's brown eyes.

"Are you kidding me Lucas, you left without a word after we have sex for the first time in nearly 5 years, unprotected might I add!!" Brooke cried

"Unprotected?"

"Were you that trashed, Lucas??" Brooke asked  
"No..well I thought you had it covered!" Lucas said looking alarmed

"Well contrary to popular belief, I haven't been sleeping with Chase or anyone else since high school!" Brooke said angrily

"You haven't?" Lucas said blown away by the statement

"No Lucas, I spent the last 5 years buried in my work waiting for you to come to your senses" Brooke frankly said, half hoping that he would make one his embarrassing speeches declaring his love for her.

"You have" Luke said, surprised at her honesty

"Well not anymore…I have others to think about now" Brooke whispered glancing at her stomach

"That..you…is it mine?" Lucas spluttered out, realising what Brooke might be saying to him.

Brooke looked at Lucas. She saw the sweat dripping down the side of his face, and the look on his face made the decision for her.

"No, Lucas" Brooke sighed "The baby isn't yours"

"Oh…k" Lucas said, slightly disappointed at Brooke's confession.

Peyton stood behind Brooke's door, with the door ajar.

"Oh Brooke" Peyton whispered to herself, wondering how she was going to get Brooke and Lucas to realise they were meant to be together. 

* * *

**So there is the first actual Brucas interaction, I know Lucas can't seriously be that stupid that he doesn't know that he is the baby's father but I want him to hear it from someone else….read and review to find out!! Thanks, Lydia**


	9. You Could Be Happy

**A/N: I don't own any characters associated with One Tree Hill, just Miles Cole.**

You Could Be Happy

Chapter 9

Peyton sat on Brooke's bed and picked up the phone. Peyton wasn't too sure who would be able to knock some sense into the two, but she took a stab in the dark and dialled.

"This is Nathan" he answered

"Hey Nate, its Peyton" she said, hoping her reformed ex could help the Brucas cause.

"Hey Peyt, aren't you supposed to be in NY with Brooke?" Nathan asked, thinking Haley would have told him otherwise.

"Yeah I still am, but I need your help" Peyton asked

"Ok, shot"

Peyton explained the conversation she had just overheard, and the unlikely pair formulated a plan that, Peyton thought, might just work.

* * *

Nathan placed the phone on the receiver and walked into the conservatory where his wife was sitting.

"Hales, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he pulled his wife into a kiss

"Hey baby, I'm feeling great." Haley said looking up from her parenting book.

"Really, Hales. I can tell you're worrying about something" Nathan said intuitively. The years they had been married only bought them closer together, and confirmed what Brooke had said a long time ago. Their commitment to each other made everyone else believe in true love.

"It's Brooke. I'm just worried she is alone" Haley said, twirling her hair up into a bun and down again.

"She not alone. She has Peyton…and hopefully Lucas" Nathan said, waiting for a reaction from his wife.

"Nate…what are you talking about?" Haley said quizzically

"Peyton just called, we are heading to New York" Nathan said

"I don't know what you are up to husband, but I love you for it" as the two shared a kiss, Haley hoped one day Lucas and Brooke shared a moment like this.

* * *

"So….who's the father then" Lucas said, suddenly feeling jealous about the unknown man in Brooke's life

"Just someone I used to know" Brooke said sadly. It seemed obvious to Brooke that Lucas wasn't ready to be a father, and particularly since he was still with Rachel, it seemed easier this way

"Ok…" Lucas said, curious to find out whom Brooke was talking about, but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable talking about this with him.

"Yeah" is all Brooke could say. All of sudden she felt so drained, emotionally and physically.

"Thanks for letting me in Brooke" Lucas had said what he wanted to say, despite feeling as though he was missing something, he decided this had to be the end. It wasn't going to work with Rachel otherwise.

"Uh huh" Brooke felt a dull pain around her abdomen, but decided to ignore it.

"I guess I should be going" Lucas said, unsure what else to say.

"Ok" Brooke said distractingly, the pain had grown worse, but she got up anyway. The quicker Lucas left the less pain she would have to go through. Brooke and Lucas made their way to her door.

"Bye Brooke"

"Bye Luc-" Brooke collapsed, landing heavily on the floor.

"Brooke!!" Lucas yelled

Peyton came running out of the bedroom, having heard the commotion. She spotted Brooke on the floor.

"Brooke….Luke call 911!!" Peyton screamed, as she tried to nudge Brooke awake.

"Brooke, come on, honey, wake up for me" Peyton cried. She was never been one to cope in a crisis. Through so much tragedy in Peyton's life, Brooke had always been there. Now she was the one needing help, Peyton didn't know what to do.

"They are coming, Peyt" Lucas came back, and checked Brooke's pulse. It was faint, but there. "Grab a couple of blankets, Peyton; we need to keep Brooke warm" Lucas said calmly, silently thanking his mother for forcing him to do his first aid training as a teenager.

"Here you go" Peyton covered Brooke with blankets. Brooke was still out cold. As time went by, Peyton got more anxious. She glanced at Lucas, who had a worried expression on his face. She thought this would be the time to tell him the baby's paternity, but the intercom buzzer sounded.

"What happened?" the paramedic said

"Her name is Brooke, she is 8 months pregnant and she just collapsed" Peyton said.

"Ok," as the paramedics lifted her onto the trolley, and proceeded to descend down the stairs

"Who is riding with us?" said one officer as they loaded Brooke into the ambulance.

"I will" Lucas said and hopped in the ambulance before Peyton could argue.

"I'll follow in Brooke's car" Peyton said

"Ok…" with that, the ambulance was off.

Peyton dialled Nathan's number

"Nathan….you have to get to New York right away" she said in a panicked voice.

"Peyton?" Nathan said alarmingly

"Yes, Brooke just collapsed" Peyton said, a single tear slipping down her cheek

"We are on our way, I'll call in a few favours" Nathan said and promptly hung up

Nathan called the manager of the Bobcats, Miles Cole

"Miles, this is Nate"

"Nate, what's up?" Miles said, surprised to hear from the small forward. Nathan was notorious in the team as the family man, despite being the youngest team member.

"Miles, I need to borrow the team's red eye, our friend has just been rushed to hospital in New York"

"Of course, man. It will be waiting for you at the airport, fuelled and ready to go. Forget about practice, you'll be covered" Miles said, never had he heard this young man talk with such urgency.

"Thanks, Miles, I own you one" Nathan said relieved

"No problem, Nate, I hope your friend is going to be ok"

"Me too"

With that, both hung up.

"Haley!" Nathan called

"What baby?" Haley descended the stairs holding James by the hand

"We need to pack; we are leaving for the airport in half an hour" Nathan said, while picking up his son and tussling hair, then placing him on the couch.

"What for?" Haley asked, as she lowered herself into the lounge chair.

"It's Brooke. She's in the hospital"

"What?" Haley said, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"Peyton just called, Brooke collapsed" Nathan said, as he pulled the suitcases from the cupboard.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

Lucas paced up and down the hall as the doctors examined Brooke

Peyton ran down the hall, her blonde locks flying amiss.

"Lucas! Where is she?" Peyton cried

"She is in there, getting examined by the doctors" Lucas pointed towards the closest door, labelled 323.

"Ok, ok…" Peyton, sat down, slightly relieved. Lucas sat down next to Peyton, and put his head in his hands.

"I came to say goodbye to her" he whispered

"Yeah, I know" Peyton said absently, staring intently at the door.

"You told her about me and Rachel" realising the only possible way Brooke could have found out about Rachel was from her best friend.

"Yes, of course I did" Peyton looked straight at Lucas, looking annoyed

"I love her, you know"

"Yeah I know, Peyton said still staring towards the closed door. " Wait, Luke are you talking about Brooke or Rachel?" Peyton whipped her body around to look at him

"Peyton" Nathan said as he ran down the hall. Haley and James weren't far behind.

"Luke?" Nathan said, surprised to see his older brother there.

"Yeah I was there when she collapsed" Lucas said.

"Luke" Haley said engulfing him in a hug.

"Hales…you gotten so big" Luke said as the two attempted to hug around Haley's growing baby bump.

"Thanks, Luke, nice to see you too" Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "Say hello to Uncle Luke, Jamie" talking to her son, standing beside her.

"Hi, Unkie Luke" the young Scott said.

"Hey, buddy" as Lucas picked James up.

"How is she, Luke?" Haley asked, her eyes forming with tears.

"I'm not sure; the doctors are with her now"

"Ok Peyton and I will get us all some coffee" Haley said going into crisis mode.

"Ok" Nathan said, knowing what Haley was really doing.

* * *

**So what did you think, folks? Lucas is getting closer to find out the truth, so read and review and i will update ASAP!Lydia**


	10. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 10

Open Your Eyes

The girls walked towards the lift to the cafeteria, while James lay asleep on Nate's lap.

"How are you going, man?" Nathan said. Nathan looked at his brother properly for the first time. His hair was all over the place; his shirt crumpled and looked, in Nathan's opinion, like ass.

"I'm just worried about Brooke." Lucas said, again looking at the door

"What about Rachel?" Nathan asked, hoping that he could get to the bottom of this.

"I love Rach, I do"

"Luke, man are you sure?" Nathan asked, not convinced his brother was telling the truth

"I went to say goodbye to Brooke. I have to do the right thing by Rachel" Lucas said, getting frustrated that everyone seemed to doubt their relationship.

"What about the right thing by Brooke" Nathan said loyally

"What do you mean, Nate?"

"Look man, I know how you are bad at maths, so let me help you out" Nathan said to Lucas

"Funny, man" Luke said dismissively

"Shut it. Think back Luke, when was the last time you were in Tree Hill" Nathan said

"I guess…about 8 months ago.." Lucas said confused at what his brother was getting at.

"And the last time you saw Brooke" Nate continued

"8 months…." Lucas said, confusion written all over his face.

"And how far along is Brooke?" Nathan said while watching his brother closely.

Luke thought back to what Peyton said to the paramedic. When Lucas saw Brooke, she didn't look 8 months pregnant, but with her slender frame, Lucas couldn't really tell.

"Nate…the baby…Brooke's baby…it's mine??" Lucas said his eyes widening with the realisation.

"Ding Ding Ding! It took you long enough man!!" Nathan said, relieved that the truth was finally out, and that Peyton's plan worked.

""_This is Nathan" Nathan answered without looking at the caller id._

"_Hey Nate, its Peyton" she said_

"_Hey Peyt, aren't you supposed to be in NY with Brooke?" Nathan asked, _

"_Yeah I still am, but I need your help" Peyton asked hoping the younger Scott brother could knock some sense into Lucas._

"_Ok, shot"_

"_I don't think Brooke is going to tell Lucas about the baby" Peyton said_

"_Ok what can I do?" Nathan asked, a bit miffed at why his ex would want him to help_

"_Well I think we should all get together"_

"_And…"Nathan said knowing there had to be more to Peyton's plan._

"_And then I think you should tell Lucas about the baby, and I will take care of Brooke"_

"_I'm not too sure, Peyt…aren't we interfering?" thinking this was way too girly to be involved in._

"_No, not when we both know that Lucas and Brooke belong together" Peyton said, as she stared at a photo of the Brooke, Lucas and herself on the mantel._

"_True…but" Nathan said still doubtful_

"_And remember last time they were getting together, it took them months, and now we don't have the luxury of time" Peyton said, persuasively_

"_Ok, you convinced me, Sawyer" Nathan said, thinking that the sooner Lucas was in the loop the better._

"But…she never said anything…"

"Do you really think she would? You slept with her, and left her the next morning without a word, and you are engaged to one her best friends from high school. Do you really think she would tell you under those circumstances?" Nathan said, for once being the level headed brother.

"Not really" Lucas didn't know what to think. He looked at Nathan cradle James in his arms as he slept.

"What do I do, man?" Lucas asked Nathan quietly. It was a strange sort of role reversal for Nathan. Luke had always been the one with sage advice when Nathan was in a jam. But this one Nathan couldn't give Lucas the answer.

"Just have a little faith" with that, Nathan picked James up, put him over his shoulder and walked toward the cafeteria, leaving Lucas alone in the hall way.

The door opened suddenly, and a group of doctors walked out of Brooke's room

Lucas stood up and walked towards them.

"What's wrong with her??" he asked nervously

"How are you related to Miss Davis?" one of the doctors asked

"I'm her baby's…father" Lucas coughed out

"Ok, Brooke is suffering from pregnancy induced seizures and some vaginal bleeding. It is nothing too serious, but we would like for her to stay over night for observation" the doctor said

"Ok, ok" Lucas sunk back into the chair. The doctor pitied the poor boy. He had seen the same scenario many times before. The anxious father, a stressed out mother.

"You can go ahead and visit her if you like. Just keep the stress to a minimum, please"

Lucas sat there for a few moments, unsure what to do. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Brooke?" Lucas said quietly

Brooke laid in a deep slumber, exhausted from the day's events. She had regained consciousness during the consultation with the doctors, but had quickly fallen asleep after. Lucas crept into the room. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. Lucas moved a nearby chair closer to the bed and grasped Brooke's limp hand.

"Brooke I know that you can't hear me, but I just want you to listen anyway. I'm sorry about what happened today, it's my fault that you collapsed. It's my fault for a lot of things that have happened to you. Particularly with your heart. I broke your heart without even really realising it. To be honest with you, I used Jimmy's death as a reason to push you away. I was scared. I was scared that I was falling in love with an amazing girl, and I was afraid that I was getting in too far. I was afraid that I was falling in love when I was so young. I was scared to depend on one person for that. I'm sorry I used Peyton as an excuse not to be with you. Peyton was comfortable, so familiar, I loved her, but nothing compared to how I loved you. Please wake up, I need you to tell me about the baby, please wake up, pretty girl, and open your eyes."

All that Lucas was met with was silence, besides the beeping of the heart and fetal monitors. He thought how he had rarely seen Brooke in the last 4 years, and the many mistakes he had made concerning her. It was always someone else he thought sadly. No wonder she didn't trust him, or tell him about the baby. _Things are going to change,_ Lucas said to himself before kissing Brooke softly on the lips and exiting the room.

* * *

"So Peyton, how has she been?" Haley asked Peyton as they sat down with their trays of food.

"She puts on a brave face, you know" Peyton said, and Haley nodded and motioned her to continue. "She doesn't want anyone to worry about her, so she puts on this façade. But secretly I don't think she is doing great, I have known her for 15 years." Peyton continued.

"Ok, maybe it's a good thing that we interfere" Haley said

"Well I am glad your in on the plan Tutor Mom, I don't think Nate would have thought of this cafeteria ploy" Peyton said cheekily

"Well I am Tutor Mom after all."

"So what's new with you, Peyton?" Haley said

"Nothing much. Jake has been great, he really understands why I had to stay here for longer" Peyton said, smiling widely. Peyton waited for Haley's response, but all she got was a smirk, perfected by years of marriage to Nathan.

"What??!!" Peyton said self consciously

"You've changed" Haley said to Peyton.

"No, I haven't" Peyton said offensively.

"Yes you have. Since Jake, you have been happier, sunnier, and brighter" Haley said

"Hmmm…Maybe" Peyton said while swirling the food around her plate.

"You have, if someone told me senior year that you would be the match maker between Brooke and Lucas, I don't think I would have believed them"

"I guess…I mean, Lucas and I have been over for a long time. Jake and I got our act together, and the connection we have and the love we share is nothing compared to what I ever had with Luke" Peyton confessed

"Like I said, you've changed" Haley said with a small smile

"Yeah, yeah! How's tutor-baby in there?" Peyton said, slyly changing the subject.

"Hopefully going to take after his awesome father" Nathan said, sitting down with the unsuspecting pair.

"So how did it go?" Peyton said as the married couple shared a kiss

"Well he knows…" Nathan said as he grabbed some chips from Peyton's plate

"And?" Haley said in anticipation

"And now it is up to him to step up to the plate" Nathan said

"Well for all of our sakes lets hope they sort it out soon" Peyton said as they all shared a knowing look.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to Brooke's room. The bundles of bags that he had in his arms we dumped on the floor.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said softly and moved the bags closer to the bed. "Look at all the things I got the baby" as he pulled the items out of the bags. "See, teddy bears, and baby blankets, and look, pretty girl, here is the cutest stuffed butterfly toy" Lucas said.

_When Lucas had left her hospital room, he went to the first Toys R' Us he could find, and bought anything and everything he thought the baby might need. _

_He was looking at the myriad of blankets when a mid aged saleswoman approached him_

"_Do__ you need any help, sir?" the woman asked_

"_I'm not too sure…"Luke said uncertainly_

"_Nervous, dad, huh?" she said warmly_

"_Something like that" Lucas said continuing to look at the different blankets._

"_Baby boy or girl?" she asked_

"_Girl" Lucas said, a smile creeping on his face_

"_Ahh…and where is the mum to be?"_

"_She is in the hospital"_

"_Oh, is she due soon?"_

"_Yeah soon" he said sadly, thinking about the little details he didn't know about his own baby._

"_Well if it helps; purple is the way to go" the sales woman said, sensing the man's sadness, and handing him the blanket of the shelf._

"_Thanks" Lucas said as he walked towards the cash register._

"See pretty girl, a purple blanket. Just like all the baby furniture in your apartment" Lucas said quietly.

"Brooke, I know that you are only sleeping, but I need you to wake up. I always seem to be making these speeches for you, Pretty Girl. But the more I think about this baby, _our _baby, the more I want to know about your life, the baby, everything. Have you picked names? Have you been reading or listening to music with her? Have you thought about where you are going to live? When's the due date? Were you ever going to tell me about her?" Lucas asked, somewhat more quietly then the previous questions.

"Steinbeck" Brooke whispered

"Brooke, you're awake…how much did you hear?" Lucas said while moving the chair closer to the bed.

"Enough that you want to know about the baby" Brooke rasped

"Steinbeck …you have been reading to the baby?" Lucas asked

"Yes, I wanted her to be a literary genius like her father" Brooke said, her face still pale, but her eyes sparkling

"I thought I'd lost you" Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's hand

"No one can get rid of me that easy" Brooke said with a small smile

"And our daughter…is she ok?" Lucas asked nervously

"She's fine…she will make some cheerleader with the way this one kicks!" Brooke said, giving Lucas a smile that he hadn't really seen before, that he realised it was reserved for the life growing inside of her.

The expectant parents shared a moment, as Lucas fingers were lanced between hers, everything seemed to fallen into place. _Finally,_ Lucas thought, _I have everything I ever wanted_

"So, Luke you finally knocked up her up…pity you're engaged to someone else" came a voice from the door.

* * *

_**Finally some Brucas cuteness. So who is this mystery person?friend or foe?read and review to find out- Lydia **_


	11. Heavily Broken

A/N: I don't own anything to do with OTH except the DVD's of course!

First of all thanks to all the people those read, review and added the story and author alerts for this story! This is my little baby, and I appreciate everyone for taking the time to read it. Although I can't spend as much time writing as I would like because of a hectic university schedule, it is the one thing that de-stresses me. So, THANK YOU everyone you are awesome. I had such a strong response from the last chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint, now go Read and Review!!! Lydia xoxo

"Rachel?" Brooke said weakly

"Surprise…" Rachel stood at the doorway, in a loose fitting black Prada dress and red Manolo Blonik pumps.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas said from Brooke's bedside

"Well considering I haven't heard from you in 4 days, I was worried, boyfriend" Rachel said as she came over to Lucas and practically started sucking the life out of him with a welcome kiss.

Brooke watched the interaction, unable to mask the pain on her face.

Lucas and Rachel finally came up for air and Rachel sat on the edge of Brooke's bed

"So, Ho, what's new with you?" Rachel asked like everything was normal

"Besides you finding out that your boyfriend knocked me up, nothing much" Brooke said dryly

"How _did_ you find out?" Lucas asked curiously

"Through the grapevine" she mysteriously said

"Come of it, Rach, tell me how you found out" Brooke said angrily

"Through Nathan" she said, trying to avoid who she had heard it from directly.

_Rachel walked into the lounge room, and saw Cooper in deep conversation on the phone._

"_Bye, Nate" he concluded and sat the phone back on the hook._

"_Nathan?" Rachel asked_

_Cooper turned around, shocked to see Rachel in the room_

"_How long have you been there?"_

"_Long enough" she said_

"_Rachel about what you heard, Nathan was just letting me know that Brooke..."_

"_What about Brooke?" Rachel asked looking at her lover_

"_Look Rachel I should really stay out of this" he said apprehensively_

"_Stay out of exactly what, Cooper?" Rachel said getting angry at his avoidance _

_Cooper stared at Rachel; he wasn't sure whether he should tell her. If he didn't tell her, she would probably find out through someone else. Although recent history may say otherwise, Brooke was one her best friends in high school. But if he told her now, then they would hopefully be able to get everything out in the open, which is what really needed to happen._

"_Brooke is in hospital, Rachel" Cooper stated, and he saw her face immediately change from angry to concern._

"_Brooke…" she sat down on the couch_

"_There's more Rachel" Cooper said as he sat next to her and cover his hand with hers._

"_Rach, Brooke's pregnant with Lucas' baby" he simply stated_

_For once in her life, Rachel was speechless. Cooper took the opportunity to speak his mind._

"_Rach, maybe this is a sign. Brooke and Lucas are meant to be, you and I both know that, otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant and you and I wouldn't be sneaking around like we have for the past year."_

"_I have to go" Rachel grabbed her coat and walked out the door._

_Cooper groaned with his head in his hands._

"Look, boyfriend, I think we need to have a chat" Rachel said carefully

"Sure, Rach, let's go to the cafeteria" Lucas said looking helplessly at Brooke

"I'll come by later, ok?" Lucas said to Brooke

"Don't bother, I'm tired anyway" Brooke said

"Oh, ok" Lucas said looking disappointed

Rachel watched the exchange, unsure what to do. Despite having feelings for Lucas, her love for Cooper was paramount. She had been living a lie for the past year, and in the process, her one true friend from high school got caught up in the mess. Cooper's words came back to her "_sooner or later the truth is going to come out"_

Lucas and Rachel walked out of Brooke's room, and closed the door behind them. Brooke took a deep breath inward and curled up into the foetal position. A single tear slipped down her cheek. For a brief moment, she thought that everything was in its right place.

_Stupid stupid Brooke!_She thought, _Once again I'm not pretty, smart or good enough for him_

Her body shook as the tears kept falling, until her pillow was drenched with her salty tears. Brooke started to hyperventilate until she felt the baby kick. It was only one single kick, but Brooke knew it was her baby girl telling her everything was ok, even if it was them against the world.

"So Haley, are going to find out if you're having a boy or girl?" Peyton asked eying her friend's growing stomach

"I want to find out, but that one over there doesn't" nodding towards her husband who was helping James draw in a Finding Nemo colouring book

"So secretly do you want a Tutor Boy or Tutor Girl?" Peyton whispered out of ear shot of Nathan.

"Well…" Haley started until her face went a ghostly shade of white

"Haley?" Peyton asked concerned

All Haley could do was point at the couple entering the cafeteria. Rachel and Lucas were walking towards the buffet, arms around each other

"That bitch" Peyton said angrily

Haley was already out of her seat, charging towards the pair

"What the hell, Lucas?" she said as she shoved him, "are you trying to kill Brooke?!!" Haley said as pushed him again

"Look Haley..." Rachel said

"Don't get me started on you, missy! You are the same manipulative bitch you were in high school "Haley said scathingly

"Are you still angry that Nathan gave it up to me in high school, Hales?" she said condescendingly

Haley's jaw dropped in shock. All of a sudden, Haley's hand met Rachel's face, putting as much force behind it as she could.

"You're lucky that your pregnant, bitch!" Rachel said advancing on the pregnant women, ready to strike

"No your glad I'm pregnant you-"

"Hey Hey!" Nathan said having heard the commotion came over and separated the two.

"Haley why don't you go check on Brooke?" Peyton said, smiling slightly

"Ok" she said smoothing her hair down and walking out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rachel?" Peyton asked

"It's none of your business Peyton, but I'm here for Lucas" Rachel stated

"Here for Lucas?" Peyton repeated using air quotes

Rachel just stared back at her

"Don't you mean, here to rub Brooke's face in the fact you have him and she doesn't?" Peyton said, fire blazing in her eyes

"It's not even like that Peyton" Lucas spoke up

"He speaks! Coming to the defence to his woman! But doesn't that include someone else? Namely the mother of your _other_ baby?!" Peyton yelled at Lucas

"Peyton, go check on Haley and Brooke" Nathan said, "and take Jamie with you" he continued quietly.

Peyton rarely heard that tone from Nathan anyone. This means there were going to be punches thrown, and she understood why he wanted his son to leave too.

Peyton walked over to James, who was still at their table.

"Hey Jamie, do you want to see Mommy and Auntie Brooke?" she asked while crouching down to his level

"Ok, Pey" Jamie said as Peyton helped him off the seat

"Let's go little man" Peyton said, while giving death stares to Lucas and Rachel on the way out.

Nathan watched Peyton walk out with his son, and just as they were out of sight, he punched Lucas squarely in the jaw

"Hey!" Lucas yelled clutching his mouth

"What the hell, man! Why are you parading Rach around like a prize? This has to be killing Brooke on the inside! Didn't you hear what the doctor said, Lucas? She doesn't need anymore stress otherwise you might not even become a father!" Nathan shoved Lucas, much like his wife had, but with much more force.

"I'm not trying to hurt her, man! Rachel is apart of my life now! After 3 years, why can't everyone accept that?!" Lucas said

Rachel stood idly by, watching the brothers fight for another woman's honour. She felt guilty that Luke was defending her against his family and friends, while she was still sleeping with another man.

"Excuse me" Rachel said and walked toward the outdoor area.

She dialled a number that she had not done in years, and was apprehensive doing so

"Marvin McFadden speaking"

"Mouth?"

"Who is this?" Mouth asked. He had not been called that in years. only his high school friends called him that anymore, and he doubted that he would be hearing from them anyway, considering they were all involved in the whole "Lucas is Brooke's baby's daddy" drama in New York.

"Mouth, its Rachel"

"Rachel" he said in shock. They had lost contact over the last couple of years, mostly because of Lucas. Although Mouth had been in love with her in high school, a feeling of dislike replaced it when he found out that Lucas and Rachel were dating. He was still loyal to Brooke, and would always stay that way. He still believed after all these years Lucas and Brooke belonged together.

"Mouth, are you still there?" she asked apprehensively

"What do you want, Rachel?" he asked wearily

"I really need your advice, Mouth"

"Unless you need to advice on children's diseases, give me a call, but considering you don't have kids, I don't think there is anything you could say to me"

Rachel took a deep breath, this part was going to be hard, but she needed someone to talk to.

"Mouth, I'm in love with Cooper" she declared

"Please let it be another Cooper that we both know, because if it is the Cooper I think it is, you're in big trouble"

"It's Cooper Lee, Mouth, we have been seeing each other for a year" she added guiltily

"Please say that you broke up with Lucas, Rachel, and no one told me about it?" Mouth asked hopefully, but knew the answer, nevertheless.

"I'm still with Lucas" she muttered

"You're still with Lucas??" he yelled into the phone. "Rachel, are you crazy? You are messing with people's hearts and lives here!" he lectured

"I know, I know, but Mouth, you need to tell me what to do" Rachel asked, needing help from her morally conscious friend.

"Isn't it obvious, Rachel? You need to choose, and by the sounds of things you have already made your choice. You just don't want to stop double dipping!" he fumed

"That's not fair, Mouth! I love Lucas!" she exclaimed

"Do you love him as much as Cooper? Do you see the love shared between Nathan and Haley and think; I hope Cooper and I have that one day?" Mouth asked

"Of course" she said immediately

"Well there's your answers, Rachel, are you happy now?" he asked

"Look Mouth, I am sorry about everything.."

Haley walked into Brooke's room, as quietly as possible. Brooke's back was facing her, her body still in the foetal position. To anyone else, Brooke looked like she was asleep, but to her friend; she knew something more was going on.

"Brooke?" Haley said quietly

"Tutor Mom?" Brooke answered sniffling

"Brooke, what's wrong, honey?" Haley asked, but already partially knowing the answer.

"I can't do this anymore, Haley" she said faintly

Haley sat down on the bed, and stayed silent. She knew more than anyone the hurt Lucas had inflicted upon her over the years.

"I am always going to feel like he's going to walk away. For someone else, someone better, and someone worthy" she stated

"Worthy of what?" Haley asked

"Worthy of his love" Brooke stated plainly

Haley looked at her broken friend. Haley grabbed Brooke's hands for emphasis.

"Brooke! Do you really believe that?" Haley asked. Brooke slowly nodded.

"You've got it all wrong, Tigger. Lucas isn't worthy of your love. Haley thought back to the cafeteria scene before continuing. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and all this love to give. Lucas may be an ass, but think of all the people who love you, Brooke. Peyton, Mouth, Nathan, James and I, we all love you. Our lives would be empty without you Brooke. And think of all the love you are going to give to this beautiful baby of yours" Haley said placing a hand on Brooke's stomach.

Brooke sniffled again

"That was hell of a pep talk, Tutor Mom" she said as the friends hugged

"Ok, I think a movie is in order" Haley said trying to change the mood in the room.

"We're in!" Peyton said, walking in with James

"How about 13 going on 30?" Brooke said hopefully

"OK, whatever you want, Tigger" Haley said as the 3 girls and James huddled on Brooke's bed.

"Look, Rachel, I want you to know Brooke is my friend and this is hurting her more then anyone in this bizarro love triangle. She has a baby to consider now" Mouth said pointedly

"I know that, Mouth she's my friend too!" Rachel cried out

Mouth exhaled loudly, wording what he said next carefully.

"Rachel, if you were any sort of friend to Brooke, you would let Lucas go to be with her"

"Thanks, Mouth. You've been a real help" she said sincerely

"Your better love Cooper a lot Rachel, because when everyone finds out, the shit will hit the fan" he said frankly

"I love Cooper, Mouth, I really do" she said, giving a last ditch effort to convince him. Mouth hesitated, wanting to say something but decided against it. He assumed when his friends found out about her deception that would be punishment enough.

"Bye Rachel"

"Nice talking to you, Mouth"

"You love Cooper?" A voice behind her asked in dismay

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was all a dream. She turned around, and slowly opened her eyes. A pair of hurt crystal blue eyes stared back at her.

"Lucas"

Uh oh…Rachel got caught!! What will happen now? Has Brooke lost all faith in Lucas? Will Cooper face the music and come to Rachel's rescue? Review to find out. BTW, I was trying to write Rach in a likeable sort of way, while still being a bitch; I hope it got conveyed in that way.


	12. The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Chapter 12-The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

A/N: I don't own OTH

"Cooper?" "You're in love with Cooper?" Luke said

"Luke, you have to listen to me" Rachel pleaded

Lucas just stared blankly at his girlfriend. She took this as a good sign

"Luke, Cooper and I, it started of as just a fling," she explained

"Started of as? How long has been going on?" he demanded

"Really Lucas it doesn't matter,"

"How long, Rachel?" he asked, closing his eyes, wishing this conversation away

"A year"

"A year?? For a year you have been sneaking around behind my back!" he exclaimed

"Luke is only started off as meaningless sex!"

"Sex always means something, Rachel. In the 3 years we have been together, I _never _cheated on you"

"Really cause you're knocked up ex girlfriend upstairs would say otherwise" Rachel said Lucas sat down on the garden bench next to Rachel.

"When did I turn into my father, Rachel?" Lucas sighed

"You haven't turned into Dan" Rachel said

"Really because being engaged to one girl while getting another pregnant sounds a lot like history repeating itself." He said quietly

"History won't be repeating itself and you know why?" Rachel said staring at her 9 carat engagement ring

"Why?" he said looking quizzically at his fiancé

"Because you're not engaged anymore" she said, taking off her ring and handing it to Lucas.

"Rachel"

"Lucas, look. My secrets out, ok? I'm in love in Cooper; you're in love with Brooke"

"I'm not in love with Brooke" he said automatically

"Whatever you tell yourself" she said

"What about the baby, Rachel?" he said quietly

"Luke you should know…"

Luke saw the guilt in her eyes, and the realisation dawned on him

"The baby isn't mine?" he asked dismayed at Rachel's deception.

"Luke I'm so sorry…" she said, a tear slipping down her cheek

"No you're not" he said darkly

"Yes I am, I didn't mean to let it get this far. I was just…"

"Comfortable, in a routine" Lucas finished, realising they had become more like habitual housemates then lovers the past year.

"Yeah something like that" Rachael, relieved he felt the same way

"It's ok Rachel"

"You sure?" looking questionably at her now ex-fiancé

"It is, it really is" Lucas said, thinking of his daughter and Brooke.

"Go be with Brooke, Lucas. She loves you" Rachel said to Lucas, looking him straight in the eyes

A smile that Rachel had not seen in a long time adorned Lucas' face.

"Despite everything, Rachel, I still love you, you know" he admitted

"You're just not in love with me, and ditto" she said

"You're really something, Rachel" Lucas said, shaking his head

"Strangely, that's not the first time someone has said that to me" she said cockily

"Thank you, Rachel for everything" he said softly kissing her on the cheek

"No problems, mister. Now go be with your woman"

"Ok, you'll come visit later?" he asked, for Brooke's sake as much as his own

"Maybe. I think I will do some damage control" she said lightly touching where Haley had slapped her.

"Ok" he said, getting up and started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh and Lucas?" she asked

"Yeah?" he said turning around

"Congrats on the baby"

"Thanks" he said, walking away.

* * *

Brooke lay dozing in and out of sleep. Haley, Peyton and James were sleep also; all exhausted from the days events. Lucas quietly walked into the room, his arms occupied with a bunch of lilies. Brooke woke up as he put the flowers on the bedside table.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" she whispered

"I just wanted to make sure my 2 favourite girls are ok"

"She fine, kicking away" Brooke said smiling slightly

"Can I feel?" he asked hopefully

"The baby kick?"

Lucas nodded

"Sure." Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and placed it just above her abdomen.

Lucas held his breath. Suddenly he felt a pounding against his hand

"That's it? He said excitedly

"That's it" she said grinning widely

"Wow" is all Lucas could say

"It's pretty amazing, is it?"

The expectant parents fell into silence, listening to the breathing of the other 3 occupants in the room.

"Brooke"

"Lucas"

They said at the same time.

"You go first" Lucas said to Brooke

"Ok. Lucas, I want you to know I am not upset about Rachel"

"About Rachel, Brooke..."

"Let me finish, Lucas"

He fell silent, waiting for Brooke to continue.

"I want you to know, you can be involved as much or as little with the baby as you want" she said frankly

"Brooke I want to be completely involved!" he said alarmingly

"But just as friends" she finished

"Friends?" he repeated

"Yes Luke, I need to make the baby my priority from now on" Brooke said earnestly

"Ok" he agreed reluctantly

"Ok?" she asked

"Yes that's fine Brooke" Lucas didn't want to agree with Brooke's terms, now that Rachel wasn't an issue anymore; he was certain tat Brooke wanted to be a family. Although she did, not in the way he expected or wanted. But if he was going to gain her trust and love again, he would have to do it her way.

"Well ok then" she said, looking relieved "What did you want to talk about anyway?" she asked brightly

"Nothing, it was nothing" he muttered

"Ahh, ok" Brooke said awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to you know, go, then" Lucas said, getting up from the bedside chair.

"Ok" Brooke said looking disappointed for a second before smile flashed on her face.

"I'll come visit you, tomorrow, ok" He said

"Ok" she said softly

Lucas kissed Brooke softly on the cheek.

"Bye Brooke"

"Bye" she replied quietly. She had wanted Lucas to show some emotion with her revelation about being just friends. She wanted him to fight for her, and like many years before, he let her down. This was the only way that she could protect her heart, and her head from falling in love with him again.

Lucas quietly left the room without looking back

Brooke softly touched the place where Lucas' kiss had been.

"Just friends, B. Davis?" Peyton said her eyes open wide.

"It's for the best, P. Sawyer- Jagielski"

"The best for whom, Brooke? You or your unborn child" Haley chimed in

"Was everyone awake when he was here?" Brooke asked

"Yes" James piped up.

"Oh God" Brooke said climbing underneath the bed covers

"So tell us, B. Davis, why did you tell Lucas that you want to be "just friends"" Peyton asked, using air quotes.

"I just can't handle it all you know? The doctor says that I need to keep the stress to a minimum, and when it comes to Lucas, my stress meter..."

"Goes off the charts?" Haley suggested

"Well yeah. I need to put my baby before the entanglement known as my love life."

"As much as I commend you for that Tigger, don't you think you and Lucas will always be something more then friends?" Haley asked

"Yeah well Jake and Nikki have a history and managed to sort things out and they have Jenny in common"

"Yes but Nikki is a B-I-T-C-H" Peyton spelled out for the benefit of the youngsters in the room.

"Look guys, I know you are just trying to help, but my baby will come first and foremost. Plus, I don't want my heart to be broken by Lucas again"

"Of course you don't sweetie" Haley said squeezing Brooke arm lightly

"I just want to focus on the baby" she said

"Ok, Tigger, we hear you" Peyton said, thinking that the famous Davis stubbornness was shining through.

"We are going to go.." Haley said watching her son's eyes slowly open and close tiredly

"Ok, I'm getting a bit tired anyway"

"See you tomorrow, ok?" Peyton hugged Brooke

"I'll bring some of my famous bread and butter custard" Haley offered

"Alrighty"

"Bye Brookie" Jamie said, climbing up the bed and hugging Brooke around the neck

"Bye, little man" she said

The three waved good bye, and Brooke was left with her own thoughts of the days events.

A knock on the door interrupted Brooke's conflicting thoughts.

A tall man in a white coat emerged from the other side of the door.

"Ms Davis?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Dr Brady. I was the consulting physician when you were admitted to the E.D" he said seriously

"Ok"

He picked up her chart from the base of her bed. He focused on the notes for a few moments.

"Well your stats are up, you and the baby's heart rate is stable, and the bleeding has stopped"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Well, it looks like you can go home the day after tomorrow" he revealed

"That's great" she said grinning, her dimples showing

"But I am putting you on bed rest, and I want you to make an appointment with you OBGYN as soon as possible"

"Ahh ok..." Brooke said reluctantly. Spending the last weeks of her pregnancy lying in bed was her version of hell.

"I know you may not like it Brooke, but it is necessary to keep that baby inside you as healthy as possible."

"Ok" she sighed

"Well, I will check on you before you get discharged" he said

"Thanks, Doctor"

The doctor exited the room, and Brooke closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Aunt Brookie!" Jamie yelled as he ran up and climbed on Brooke's bed

"Hey J-Man? How are ya?" Brooke asked groggily

"I'm good, Daddy says we can go play basketball once we visit you" he said bubbly

"Hi, Brooke" Nathan said, kissing Brooke on the cheek

"Hi stranger...where have you been?" she asked Nate

"You know looking after…things" he said uncomfortably

"So where is Tutor Mom?" Brooke asked

"Just outside, talking to Peyton"

"Ok…."

"Guess what?" she said brightly while tickling Jamie

"What?" Nathan asked, smiling at the sight of his son and godmother interacting.

"I'm going home tomorrow!"

"You're going home?" Peyton said as she and Haley walked into the room

"Tomorrow, but on bed rest though"

"You on bed rest B.Davis? Isn't that your dream?" Haley said jokingly

"Hardly Tutor Mom. Lying on my backside for the next 6 weeks, not being able to go on an impromptu jog, go shopping, and turning into a size of a whale. Not my idea of fun" Brooke said grumpily

"How about this B.Davis, I will stay with you, until Mini B. Davis makes an appearance?

Peyton suggested

"I can't let you do that P. Sawyer- Jagielski, you've done enough already. Plus I think Jake and Jenny have forgotten what you look like" Brooke said

"Are you sure Brooke because Nathan and I can stay with you…" Haley suggested as well

"Don't even think about it Tutor Mom, your life is in Tree Hill" Brooke said firmly

"But Brooke, how are you going to manage?" Haley asked

"I'll manage guys" Brooke said stubbornly

The group exchanged sceptical glances

"Really, I'll be fine!" she said trying to convince her friends

"I look after her" came a voice from the door

"Luke?" Peyton said

"I'll look after Brooke" he repeated

"Lucas, you don't have to..." Brooke said reluctantly

"I want to. Plus, I can do my work from anywhere, that's the beauty of being an author." Lucas said

"What about Rachel?" Brooke asked directly

"Rachel won't have an issue with it" Lucas said mysteriously

Nathan looked up sharply at his brother. Lucas could feel his glare, but didn't acknowledge it.

"It's perfect!" Haley piped up

Peyton gave Haley a sidelong glance.

She knew what Haley was up to, and Peyton also knew Brooke. Brooke wouldn't even consider Lucas moving in with her if Rachel hadn't agreed with it. Although it was over 5 years ago, what happened between Lucas and Peyton still affected Brooke. She would never be the "other woman" and Peyton knew that. She also knew how much Lucas could keep a secret. She had seen the look Nathan had given him a moment before. Something was up, and Peyton wanted to find out what exactly that was.

"I guess…but you will have to take the couch, my apartment is kinda small" Brooke agreed, still not completely sure about the new arrangement.

"That's fine" Lucas said, silently ecstatic

"Well we will come pick you up in the morning, ok?" Peyton said, anxious to talk to Lucas.

"Thanks P.Sawyer-Jagielski, I really appreciate it" she said hugging her best friend

"We're all here for you, Tigger" Haley said, getting pulled into a 3 way hug.

"I know you are, now get out of here!" Brooke said, playfully whacking Peyton on the arm

"We will see you tomorrow" Nathan said, lifting a sleeping James over his shoulders

"Bye Brooke" Lucas said quietly

"Bye, guys" Brooke said from her position in the bed

"Bye" they chorused

As soon as the group was out of sight of Brooke's room, Peyton shoved Lucas.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelped

"For whatever dickhead thing you have done now, Lucas" Peyton said glaring at him

"I've done nothing!"

"Come of it Luke, I saw the look in your eyes in there. What's going on and why wouldn't the most jealous woman on the planet AKA your fiancée Rachel mind that you moving in with your ex girlfriend who is also the mother of your child?" Nathan asked

Lucas stayed silent. He was going to keep it quiet for a while, but for once the truth needed to come out.

"Where's your fiancé Lucas?" Haley stopped suddenly, looking at her brother in law.

"Well she's…..not exactly my fiancée anymore" he admitted

Nathan groaned. "Please tell me you told Brooke before you decided to shack up with her?"

Lucas looked sheepishly at the floor "not exactly"

"Lucas, are you kidding me?! You know how Brooke hates lies, particularly from you!" Peyton said, hitting Luke across the head.

"Ouch, Peyton! I just didn't want to make our relationship more complicated!"

"More complicated then say getting your ex girlfriend pregnant while impregnating another?" Haley asked quietly

Lucas' mouth dropped at Haley's admission.

"Wow, low blow Hales"

"Well it's true isn't it? You know how much of an ass Dan was, ignoring you. Are you going the same to your own children?" Haley continued furious

"Rachel's baby isn't mine" Lucas admitted

"Are you sure?" Haley asked

"Haley! "Peyton said. Peyton turned around to face Lucas "well are you?"

Brooke's two best friends were shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed and matching scowls on their faces, facing Lucas

Lucas stared at a spot on the floor." It isn't mine" he whispered

"What?" Peyton said loudly

Lucas looked directly at Nathan

"It's Cooper's"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Nathan said storming off in the direction off the car park. Lucas immediately started running after Nathan.

"Oh crap" Haley said sitting down on the closest chair

"This is beyond bad" Peyton muttered taking a seat next to Haley

**A/N: So that was chapter 12 folks. Did you like it? Loathe it? Please review they are my new addiction (alongside Facebook!) If I get heaps of reviews, I will update this weekend, and I will give you double the update if my beloved Geelong Cats with the AFL final on Saturday!!(That probably only makes sense to my Aussie readers, if there are any out there!)Lydia xoxo**


	13. True Love

A/N: So for the delay in chapters, I've been busy busy with assignments..group work is the worst! So here is the first of two updates as I promised since Geelong kicked Port's butt on the weekend!!!

Chapter 13-True Love

"Nathan, wait up!" Lucas yelled

Nathan continued to storm towards his hired black sedan.

"Look don't blame Cooper for this, Nathan"

"Who else can I blame, Lucas?" Nathan said as he jumped into the driver seat

"Me for one" he said leaning into the car through the window.

"But Cooper should have known better, Lucas! He's family!" Nathan fumed, starting the car.

"Nathan, I cheated too, you know!" Lucas said jumping into the car before Nathan could take off.

"You don't seem to get this, Lucas. He did this before, remember? And we nearly all died as a result!"

"That all water under the bridge"

"Yeah literally" Nathan said glaring at Lucas

The brothers pulled up to Cooper's single story dwelling.

"Nathan, Rachel and I were never supposed to be together you know that"

"I knew that I didn't think you did, but that doesn't excuse Coopers' behaviour. He should know better" Nathan said as he grabbed the door handle

"Wait" Lucas said as he saw someone emerge from the house.

Rachel walked out of the house, heading towards her car. Cooper followed Rachel out and wrapped his hands around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think that is a person who would intentionally hurt his family?" Lucas said quietly as they observed Cooper giving Rachel a kiss.

"I guess not" Nathan said, his features softening

"Nate, I know that you are trying to protect me, but Rachel is happy, I'm happy, and it's just with different people"

"Different people?" Nathan asked, eyebrows raised

"Not now, Nate. But do you get my point? For the first time in years, we are all happy, why mess with that?"

"Ok Luke, but sometime you will have to come out of denial land, and deal with Cooper and Rachel situation. You know how it is, when everything seems to be going ok, something always goes to hell" Nathan said bluntly

"True that, now let's go little brother, before they see us"

Just as the car breezed down the suburban street, Cooper glanced up at the departing car

"Nate?" He said as he recognised his nephew's features from within the car

Rachel swivelled around in her car seat

"You know what this means don't you?" she said looking at her beau

"What?"

"They know"

Cooper sighed as he kissed Rachel briefly, before reversing out of the driveway.

"Do you think we should tell Brooke?"

Peyton thought for a moment. She silently cursed Lucas. For what he had done to Brooke, for what he had done to her, for this high school drama. But for once, Peyton thought Lucas needed to come clean with Brooke himself, without everyone else interfering. Lucas will have to step up and be a man.

"I think we should let Lucas tell Brooke himself" Peyton said carefully

"Agreed" Haley said.

As much as she loved her brother in law, Haley was sick to death of him playing games, especially when it came to Brooke. Haley knew better then anyone the strong bond between mother and child, and she refused to jeopardise the life of Brooke's daughter, with the undue stress this recent development might cause Brooke.

Peyton slung her arm over Haley's shoulders.

"Doesn't this feel like high school all over again?"

"You mean Lucas cheating on Brooke, me falling pregnant with Nathan's baby and you being away from Jake and Jenny? Nah, it's nothing like high school" Haley said sarcastically

"Ok sarcasm girl let's find out if the boys have killed each other yet"

"I suppose" Haley said as Peyton pulled Haley up from the plastic chair and grabbed James's stroller before proceeding down the corridor.

"What the hell are you thinking, man?" Nathan asked

"What do you mean?" Lucas said looking confused

"You know exactly talking about, Luke. You're treating Brooke like crap"

Lucas looked guiltily out the window, watching the sights of up state New York flashing past.

"I just don't want to hurt her" he replied quietly

Nathan took his eyes briefly off the road, looking at his brother intently.

"I know that you don't want to hurt Brooke, Luke, but your already are"

Lucas remained silent as Nathan continued to speak his mind

"You haven't been there the last 4 years, Lucas. You weren't there when Brooke's parents died, and when she worked so hard she got glandular fever, and was sick for months. You weren't there when she won the best new fashion designer at New York Fashion Week. Don't you realise that that every occasion over the past 4 years, she has wanted you standing next to her. When all her dreams came true, you just weren't there" Nathan revealed

"That's not fair Nate"

"Not fair? It not fair that you have been playing house with Rachel the past 3 years, Luke, while Brooke has put her whole life on hold waiting for you, sub consciously or not" Nathan said

"How is this you're business?" Lucas asked snidely

"It's my business because Brooke is carrying my niece, and the fact that Brooke still thinks she is the mistress in the whole twisted love triangle is only going to get more complicated if you don't tell Brooke the truth" Nathan snapped back

"But that's just it; Brooke wouldn't let me move in if she knew about Rachel and Cooper"

"Are you high, Lucas?" Nathan asked

"Huh?"

"Have you magically forgotten the last 6 years? Because Brooke hasn't. She may have forgiven you and Peyton but she hasn't forgotten what you did to her. Not to mention when you used Chris as a piece of ammunition when she found out about you kissing Peyton during the school shooting." Nathan said, thinking of the past conversation he had with Brooke about that particular topic.

"I didn't realise you too were so close" Lucas said sadly

"Well you have been away, and I understand that despite how much you love them, people always leave" Nathan said, repeating Peyton's immortal words.

"But Haley came back, Nate" Lucas said gently

"Yeah she did, but it's hard to let someone back in, especially when they're the one who knocked you out of the ring in the first place"

"I had no idea" Lucas said earnestly

"You never do big bro" Nathan sighed

"Hey!"

"I mean it, you always living in the land of books, and your naiveté sometimes drives me insane. You should look after someone besides yourself for once. Grow up, man, you have a family to look after" Nathan exclaimed

"A family…"

"Yes a family. Just tell Brooke the truth, Lucas. Maybe she will be more receptive then you think" Nathan said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Maybe, I just need more time" he stalled

"Ok, Luke. But the sooner you tell her the truth the better; otherwise she will be harder to reach then before"

Nathan got out of the car and headed towards the hospital once again. The older the brothers got, the more Nathan felt like he was the older wiser brother, and the more Lucas acted like the immature, self absorbed prick. _Who knew we would switch positions? _Nathan thought.

Haley walked out of the hospital, her arms still intertwined with Peyton's. As they saw the raven haired brother approach, they untangled from their current position and stood idly on the pavement

"So, what happened?" Peyton asked impatiently, her arms across her chest

Nathan strode up to Haley; his hands snaked around her expanding waist, and gave her a passionate kiss. Peyton's eyes widened, her eyes quickly moved to the pavement

"What was that for?" Haley panted

"For coming back" he whispered into her ear, as his kisses started trailing down her neck.

"Okk…I'm going to leave you guys to_ it" _Peyton said moving towards her hire car.

"Hey Sawyer?" Nathan called

"Yeah?"

"Could you look after Jamie for the night?" he asked motioning to the sleeping boy in the stroller by Haley's side

"Sure thing, I'd love to" she said moving behind Haley and moving the brakes off with her foot.

"Well you have our mobile number if you need us" Haley said as the two moved towards Nathan's car.

"Ok you too have fun" Peyton called, waving mischievously at the pair

"Peyton?" Lucas said gloomily

"Where the hell did you come from?" she said icily

"I was sitting in Nathan's car until I saw Naley approaching…they looked.." a queasy look appeared on his face

"Horny, yeah" Peyton said

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can" she said motioning the bench near the entrance of the hospital

The former lovers sat down, and lapsed into silence.

"Do you think I am a bad man?" Lucas asked quietly

"No, Lucas, you're just a good person who has made bad choices" Peyton said confidently. She some how knew this conversation would come; it was just a matter of when. Even after all these years, Peyton knew too well, the way he handled situations and his emotions.

"Like you?" he asked looking directly at her

"No, I think if we didn't give "us" a go, we would still be in the never ending loop of love triangles" Peyton said honestly

"Do you regret it?" Lucas said gazing into Peyton's eyes

"No because if we hadn't have got together, I wouldn't have realised that our love was nothing compared to what I had with Jake" Peyton said, twisting the gold band on her left ring finger.

"Why can't I be happy then?" he said gloomily

"Because you are to clueless to realise you were never happier then when you were with Brooke, am I right?" Peyton said bluntly

"You always know what to say Peyton"

"It's a gift" she said, getting up and moving Jamie, who was still in the stroller. She started to walked down the pavement to the car park

Lucas was left alone on the bench, with only his thoughts to keep him company. Peyton stopped in the middle of the care park.

"Just be careful with her, Lucas, she's more fragile then you think" Peyton said before walking away.

Brooke heard a quiet knock on the door

"Come in" she called, putting down her gossip magazine.

"Well you certainly look a bit bigger then when I saw you last"

"Karen!" Brooke said happily, reaching out to hug the older woman

"How are you honey?" Karen asked gently

"Great. Good. Ok." Brooke said, her enthusiasm peeling away as her surrogate mother stared intently at her

"Just ok?" Karen said, sitting down on the bed next to Brooke.

"It's just…I'm scared" Brooke muttered, barely above a whisper

"Scared of what, sweetie?" Karen said clasping her hands around Brooke's

"Of becoming a mother, of turning into mine…of letting Lucas in again"

"First of all, your going to be a great mother, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Secondly, I met your mother once, and you have on thing that she didn't. You have the biggest, warmest heart of anyone I know, and your kid will be lucky to have you as a mother. This child will know love every single day of her life because she has you as a mom. Thirdly, the last thing will come in time, Brooke believe me when I say that"

"Thank you, Karen" Brooke said hugging her daughters' grandmother

"You're always welcome, Brooke"

"How did you find out anyway?" Brooke asked curiously

"Haley called" Karen stated

"Of course she did" Brooke said disappointingly

"What's really up kiddo?" Karen said, noticing Brooke's demeanour change.

"It's just, ever since I got pregnant, I feel like Lucas is acting more like Dan then I ever thought possible"

Brooke saw Karen's eyes sadden also, flickering with pain at the mention of Dan's name.

"I don't mean to upset you Karen" Brooke said hurryingly

"No honey, you're not, go ahead" she said motioning the young woman to continue.

"I just feel like Lucas hasn't changed since we were 16. He is up to the same old tricks. Getting me and Rachel pregnant, Peyton told me about his engagement, then Nathan told him about the baby, and Haley told you about the baby. Why didn't he tell you himself? I just feel that he isn't ready to be a father, if he was, he would be acting more like an adult, and dealing with this himself" Brooke said sadly

"But you didn't tell Lucas at first, Brooke" Karen said gently

"You should have seen the fear in his eyes when he thought he was the father, Karen. I have only seen that look in his eyes once before, when I had that pregnancy scare junior year" she admitted

"Give him time, Brooke. As much as I love my boy, he has his head in the clouds most of the time. You know him, he has to brood something over before he makes a decision" Karen tried to convince Brooke.

"Yeah I know"

"I see the way Lucas looks at you, or even the way he lights up at the mention of you name. Unfortunately Lucas takes after me when it comes to love. It takes him far too long to realise that his true love is standing right in front of him." Karen said smiling slightly

"Speaking of true love how is Uncle Keith?" Brooke asked

"Amazing" Karen said her eyes sparkling

"He's back in Tree Hill with Lily?"

"Yes, we couldn't take her out of school"

"That's fine, I'm glad you here" Brooke said hugging the older woman once more. As much it pained Brooke to admit it, Karen had been more of a mother figure for Brooke the last 6 years, then her own mother had been the first 16 years of her life.

"Me too, sweetie, now tell me about this baby" Karen said excitedly

"Well she is due July 5th, and kicks like mad; I have a few names picked out…"

Lucas stood outside the door, listening intently. He was disappointed that Brooke was willing to share more details about the baby to his mother then him, but he understood, particularly since talking to Nathan and Peyton. Lucas had to show how supportive and responsible he could be, then maybe Brooke could start to trust him again. He walked briskly towards the door, ready to show the world, and most importantly Brooke what a great father he is going to be.


	14. Runaway

A/N: I wish I owned OTH but I don't… this is the second of 2 updates..I hope you like!

Chapter 14-Runaway

"Are you ready to go home, Tigger?" Haley asked

"You have no idea, Tutor Mom, I am so sick of this bed" Brooke complained

"Well when you get home, it is straight to bed" Peyton said

"Yes Mom" Brooke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"And the fridge is fully stocked, cause we all know how well Lucas can cook" Karen said

"Yeah even when we were going out, the extent of his culinary expertise was reaching into the take out draw" Peyton said jokingly

"Hey!" Lucas said offended, as he walked into the room

"Just in time, Bro, Brooke just got discharged" Nathan greeted

"And remember your OBGYN appointment tomorrow" Haley reminded the expectant parents.

"How could I forget, Tutor mom, you have reminded me 5 times this morning already" Brooke said

"We want to make sure that Baby Boo inside of you is healthy" Peyton said

"Ok, ok can we just get going?" Brooke said, attempting to get up from the lying position

"Let's go" As Nathan and Lucas grabbed an arm each, and pulled Brooke out of bed and guided her into a wheelchair

"Is this necessary guys" Brooke asked, determined not to be treated like an invalid.

"Hospital policy" the group chorused

"Yeah, yeah" she said grumpily

Peyton took the handles of the wheelchair and removed the brakes.

"Let's go, B.Davis"

The group shuffled out of the room behind the wheelchair clad Brooke.

As they reached the car park, Lucas, who had remained relatively silent on the trip between the room and now, piped up

"Hey Nate is it ok if I take Brooke for a bit of a drive in your hire car?"

Nathan, Haley and Peyton all exchanged glances. They didn't exactly know what Lucas was up to, but he seemed sincere enough.

"Sure" Nathan said throwing Lucas the keys, who caught them easily.

"Ok, I will have the car back soon"

"Do I have any say in this?" Brooke asjed

"No not really, but it's a surprise" Lucas said mysteriously

"A surprise? I love surprises!!" Brooke said clapping her hands.

"I know that you do" Lucas said quietly, that only Karen, who was standing next to her son, heard.

"Ok, we will take Brooke's car back to her apartment" Peyton said

"Bye!" Brooke yelled as Lucas took a hold of the wheelchair and rolled it in the direction of Nathan's car.

"Bye, Tigger" Haley called back.

"What ever he is up to, it better be good" Peyton said to the group

"Knowing my son, it is" Karen said smugly

"Come on, let's get out of here" Peyton said pulling Haley towards Brooke's sky blue car

"Where are we going, Lucas?" Brooke asked

"You'll see"

"Come on, Lucas; please tell me p-l-e-a-s-e?" she whinged

"5 more minutes" Lucas said as he sped past numerous apartment buildings. The former couple remained silent. Brooke felt like an eternity had past before Lucas stopped in front of a newly rendered building, and put the car into park.

"We're here" he stated

"Where exactly is here?" Brooke asked

"Wait" Lucas said as he unfolded the wheelchair out of the car boot

He wheeled Brooke to the building and stopped in front of the doors. A man in a ruby suit opened the door for the pair.

"Good Morning, Mr Scott" the gentleman said

"Good Morning, Arthur" he replied

"Mr Scott?" Brooke asked

Lucas remained silent as they proceeded to the lifts in the foyer

Again, awkward silence consumed the expectant parents, Brooke curious to see what Lucas was up to.

A ding signalled the lift opening up to the foyer

Lucas moved the wheelchair into the lift and pressed number 5 on the panel

"What are you up to, Lucas Scott?" Brooke said, cranking her neck upward to see Lucas' face.

"You'll see" Lucas said observing the familiar glint in her eyes returning, if only for a brief second

The doors opened and revealed a corridor of doors. Lucas pushed the wheelchair along the corridor to the very end door labelled "5023". He put the brakes on the wheelchair and fished around his pocket for a moment, producing a shiny set of keys

Lucas unlocked the door, and it swung open easily

He unlocked the brakes and pushed Brooke into the apartment.

"Luke I don't understand" she said moving her head from side to side

He continued to push Brooke into the apartment to reveal 2 bedrooms, and bathroom and finally Luke stopped in the lounge room, which would be the entirety of Brookes apartment.

Brooke looked around in amazement.

"Wha-Do-Luke" she stummered

"This is for our baby girl, Brooke. I told you I want to be involved as much as possible, so got my real estate agent to look around for apartments that would be suitable for me. For us." He exclaimed

"For us?" Brooke asked manoeuvring the wheelchair to look at Lucas

"Move in with me, Brooke. I know that you are comfortable, but the place you are living in now, it can barely hold you, let alone a baby too" he said trying to persuade Brooke.

Brooke looked around the apartment. It was so spacious, new, appealing. But the same old doubt plagued her. Could she trust him?

Lucas looked hopefully at Brooke. He could always tell when she was thinking something through, a look in her eyes signalling that her mind was working a million miles an hour. Funny after all these years, he could still read her, he thought

"I appreciate the gesture, Lucas but I can't" Brooke said finally

"Ohhh" Apparently he couldn't read her as well as he thought

"Can you please take me back to my place?" she asked quietly

"Sure" he said Lucas' hopes and dreams for a reconciliation fading with each step he took out of the apartment.

Karen walked into Brooke's apartment. She was still amazed at the small apartment that Brooke had been residing in. It's not that she thought Brooke was a snob by any means, but Karen had formed a close bond with the brunette the last few years, and thought Brooke deserved more then this.

"How could we let it get this far?" Karen said sitting down on the rather lumpy couch

"You know Lucas and Brooke, Karen. They hurt each other as much as possible until they realised they did it all because they love each other too damn much and too scared to admit it" Peyton said, chucking Brooke's car keys on the kitchen bench

"I know, I just wish Lucas wouldn't have taken after his father so much" Karen said disappointingly

"Lucas has always been running, that's what he's good at" Haley said as she set down Jamie on the floor and turned on the television to Power Rangers.

"What do you mean, Hales?" Nathan asked

"Well, when he was with Brooke the first time, he cheated on her with Peyton. Then after dating Anna, he realised what he didn't have, and told Brooke at the last possible moment that he loved her before she left for the summer. Then when Brooke slept with Chris, even though they weren't officially together, Lucas was so enraged that he almost erased Brooke from his life forever. After the finally got together, he kissed you again, kept it deliberately from Brooke, until it all blew up at the wedding. Brooke let him free to be with Peyton, which gave him another excuse to keep running. And finally, 8 and half months ago, when he bedded Brooke again, Lucas ran like a scared little boy when he realised what he did. He got scared. He runs." Haley finished, taking a seat next to Karen.

"You're amazing do you know that?" Nathan said, leaning down to kiss his wife

"Nah, I have known Lucas most of my life, Nate. Now that it seems that Lucas has stopped running, Brooke wants to" Haley said thoughtfully

"Like I said, he takes after his father" Karen said picking up a purple care bear from the ground

"Speak of the devil" Peyton said as the apartment door opened.

Lucas walked in, wheeling a solemn looking Brooke.

"Hey where did you two go?" Peyton asked

The two remained silent, Brooke looing downcast, and her eyes not moving from a spot on the floor. Lucas looked equally perturbed, brooding more than usual.

"Hey, P.Sawyer-Jagielski, can you help me to the bedroom, I'm kinda tired" Brooke said pleading to Peyton through her eyes

"Sure, B.Davis" Peyton replied, curious to the sudden tension within the room.

Lucas moved out of the way, and Peyton turned the wheelchair toward the bedroom.

Soon as they were inside the room, and Peyton had closed the door, Brooke erupted in tears.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Peyton said kneeling down to her level

"I—just—can't—do—this" she sobbed

"Do what?"

"Be around him. It hurts so damn much"

"Just try and let him in Brooke" Peyton asked

"I just can't Peyton, he wanted me to move in with him, but I don't trust him." Brooke wailed

"Maybe you should try"

"No, trust is a precious commodity, Peyton. It took me a long time to forgive him the first time, and now he wants to shack up with me, when he is still engaged to someone else? I don't think so" Brooke said stubbornly

Peyton helped Brooke into bed, and covered her with blankets.

"That's where you went? To his apartment?" Peyton said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together

"You knew about it?" Brooke asked, the hurt evident in her voice.

"No, but I guessed considering I don't think the best place to raise a child was the deluxe suite at the Hilton"

"He thinks he can ignore everything else and play happy families with me" Brooke said in disbelief

"Fair enough. Don't worry about this too much, Brooke. It might affect the baby"

"Ok…" the best friends lapsed into a comfortable since. Peyton climbed into Brooke's bed and gave Brooke a hug

"Do you remember when it was easier, when we used to spend hours in your room dancing to the Spice Girls, and trying on make up?" Brooke reminisced

"That's before I realised that the Spice Girls were another manufactured band and that we both looked like clowns wearing make up you stole from your mother" Peyton said dryly

"Borrowed not stole" Brooke reminded her best friend

"It was so much easier before boys" Peyton said

"Me I was always boy crazy" Brooke said glibly

"Amen to that"

"Hey Peyton?"

"Yeah?" Peyton said, staring up at the roof

"Can you stay here tonight?" Brooke asked timidly

"Course I can"

Peyton watched as Brooke's eyes fluttered open and close before she fell into a deep slumber. Even when she was asleep, it looked like Brooke had the world on her shoulders. Peyton wished with all her might that she could help resolve that, but she knew only one person could. The heart is a fragile thing. Break it too badly, it might never recover, Brooke knew that better then anyone else.

She got up from her lying position as quietly as possible, and slipped out the door.

Lucas and Karen had remained, while Nathan and Haley had left to pick up James.

"Is she ok?" Lucas said immediately as he saw Peyton

"She's torn up inside, Lucas"

"How am I supposed to help with that?" Lucas said defensively

"Dude, are you serious?"

"What? What's going on?" Karen asked looking between her son and Peyton

"You haven't even told your mother?" Peyton screeched

"What Lucas?" Karen said looking directly at him.

He motioned her outside, and glared at Peyton on the way past

"Let's go for a walk"

Mother and son walked out the apartment, and onto the busy New York street.

"What was Peyton talking about, Lucas?" Karen said as soon as they had stepped foot outside.

"Look, Ma, I was going to call you but with Brooke being in hospital" Lucas said,

"What was Peyton talking about Lucas? What have you done?" Karen asked, trying to prepare herself

"Rachel and I…"

"Rachel and you what? You better not have gotten married already, Lucas. Keith and I would be so crushed" she said in a monotonic voice.

"I know how you feel about Rachel, Mom"

"I am fine with you being with Rachel, Lucas I just think that Brooke is your soul mate"

Lucas stopped in his tracks. It was a rare for his mother to keep her opinions to herself, but when it came to his love life, she had never shared her views with Lucas.

"Your think I am meant to be with Brooke" Lucas asked slowly

"Of course, Lucas. You and Peyton were too much alike; you clearly loved her, but nothing like when you were with Brooke. And Rachel, well she is a step up from Jenny's sorry excuse of a mother" Karen said frankly

"Mom! How the hell did you find out??" Lucas asked horrified

"Tree Hill is a small town, Lucas. People talk."

Lucas was speechless. When he has hooked up with Nikki so many years before, he was hurting. Hurting because he had screwed everything with Peyton and Brooke. Never in a million years could he think that his mother would know one of his most shameful secrets. _Only in Tree Hill,_ he thought

"Lucas just tell me what's going on"

They sat down on a park bench, Lucas' nervously taping his foot on the pavement.

"I'm not engaged anymore" Lucas croaked out

"What? What about the baby Lucas? You know how it was growing up being called all those names! What are you going to do?" Karen pleaded

"There's more Ma" he said taking a deep breath

Karen's face paled, and she grasped to the park seat.

"Rachel isn't pregnant with my child"

Karen breathed a sigh of relief

"Gee Mom don't be disappointed or anything"

"Sorry Luke, but I wasn't completely sure Rachel was pregnant in the first place" Karen said earnestly

"She is" he replied quickly

"Who's the poor soul who knocked her up then?" Karen said

"Cooper"

"Oh Boy, Deb is going to hit the roof" Karen replied slightly laughing

"Well she doesn't know, so maybe you could keep this for yourself" he suggested

"Ok Luke but you know how the truth can't stay buried for long"

He remained silent, unable to hide the fact that he had been lying to Brooke ever since he had gotten into town.

Karen observed her son. For so many years, it was just the two of them against the world. Now she feared that Brooke would be in the same situation. Lucas, however looked like he was holding back. Only a mother could tell when her child is lying, and this was one of these times.

"Lucas, what aren't you telling me?" Karen asked

"Nothing!" he said his voice raising an octave

"Lucas" she said sternly

"Brooke doesn't know that Rachel broke the engagement off"

"Of course she doesn't" Karen said as she stormed towards Brooke's apartment building.

"Mom, listen"

"No you listen Lucas. You only get one chance for true love in a life time, Lucas. Think of all the time you have wasted when you could be living happily ever after with Brooke" Karen exclaimed

"That's what I am trying to make it right now"

"I think it is too late, Lucas" Karen turned and walked away from her son, for the first time in her life, she was ashamed of him.

"Hey B.Davis, I'm going out for some groceries, you want anything?" Peyton said as she entered Brooke's room.

"Cookies n' Cream ice cream…with devilled eggs!! Brooke said with glee

"Ew…Brooke"

"I can't help it, that's what I'm craving!" she said

"Ok, ice cream and devilled eggs coming up" Peyton said as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Don't be too long the Dawson's Creek E! True Hollywood Story is on soon"

"I can't wait" Peyton said sarcastically

"Bye P.Sawyer- Jagielski" Brooke sing songed

"See you soon, B.Davis"

Brooke lay back on the couch, and flicked between channels. She knew being on bed rest was going to be boring, but this was ridiculous. She had seen the same Friends episodes about 5 times, knew the words to "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie, and knew more about plastic surgery she ever thought possible.

Chiming from the front door interrupted another episode of 'The Hills'.

"Come in!" Brooke called, cranking her neck to see who the visitor was.

"Brooke?"

"Rachel? What the hell are you doing here?"

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I would love to get to 100 reviews before my next update! Give me the good, bad, what you like****, didnt etc. Thanks, Lydia**


	15. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**A****/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for being so patient the last month or so. My exam period was kind of intense, not to mention the amount of assignments that had to be submitted before I started clinical placement. Although I will be still updating over the next couple of weeks, it may be once a week, until I finish placement. Then, I can spend as much time as possible on my stories. Thanks everyone, you rock!! Now read and review!!! BTW I don't own OTH**

Chapter 15-Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Rachel? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come make sure you're ok" Rachel said, approaching the couch cautiously

"Cut the crap, Rach what are you really doing here?" Brooke asked aggressively

"Really, I miss your friendship" Rachel said earnestly

"Oh I thought you were the person who took my sloppy seconds" Brooke retorted

"That's fair"

"Why would you do that to me?" Brooke asked painfully. Rachel sat next to Brooke, but Brooke made more distance between the former friends as she scooted to the far end of the couch

"You do realise that Lucas has the same colour eyes as Cooper?" Rachel said softly, looking straight at Brooke. Brooke looked back at Rachel, trying to read her expression, to figure out where she was going with this.

"No…?" she replied confused

"Well he does. Lucas and Peyton had just broken up, we were both lonely. That how it all started" Rachel continued

"It doesn't explain why you were pretty much consummating you upcoming marriage in my hospital room" Brooke said, her eyes flickering with pain

"Well I'm still Rachel Gettina after all" she replied unapologetically. Brooke chuckled quietly to herself. The woman in front of her hadn't changed a single bit since high school. She was still the same old scheming provocative bitch about the town.

"You know I don't blame you" Brooke stated softly

"Really? I thought you would have hit the roof for stealing the love of your life" Rachel said nonchalantly

"At first, but I had just found out I was pregnant then Peyton told me he was engaged to you. And love of my life? Relationships aren't supposed to be so hard"

"Wait, Lucas didn't tell you about the engagement? That coward" Rachel scowled

"Yeah" Brooke said sadly

"He said he told you." Rachel told Brooke

"When?" Brooke asked interested

"When he was back in Tree Hill last"

Brooke laughed out loud, scratching her head slightly.

"No he was too busy impregnating me" she said frankly

Rachel scooted closer to Brooke on the couch

"I guess he lied to us both huh?" Rachel said awestruck

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time" Brooke said once again disappointed

Rachel looked at the pain etched in Brooke's features. The pain that she still carried everyday was probably eating her alive. Rachel had seen it when she had just broken up with Lucas during senior year, and when Brooke had heard Lucas and Peyton were back together, and particularly after Honey Grove. Rachel knew this was right decision. The right time to be here.

"I'm glad I came here, Bitch" Rachel poached carefully

"Me too, Skank" Brooke replied

The former friends shared a smile, relieved that the tension within the room evaporated.

The realisation that Lucas had lied to both of them had renewed the bond between the women, reignited ironically by the man who had forced them apart.

"Want to stay and watch some trashy TV, friend?" Brooke asked as she turned on the television

"Sure, Ho" Rachel said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Rachel retrieved a tube of cookie dough from the pantry, and the pair started watching E! Eliciting random bitchy comments along the way.

"So Rach when is the big day?" Brooke asked as they watched Bridezilla's

"Big day?" Rachel asked confused

"You know, flower girls, floral arrangements, churches, white wedding dress…not that you should deserve to wear white..." Brooke rambled

Rachel looked strangely at Brooke. She seemed sincere in asking the question, naïve even. She genuinely wanted to know, as a friend.

"Lucas hasn't told you, has he?" Rachel asked

"Told me what, exactly?" Brooke said

"About the wedding" Rachel continued, watching Brooke closely

"What about the wedding?" Brooke said, propping herself up on her elbows, looking directly at Rachel.

"I called it off"

"When?" Brooke's eyes widened to the size of saucers

"Are you sure Lucas hasn't told you all this?" Rachel asked carefully

"Answer the question, Rachel" she said bluntly

"The day I arrived" Rachel whispered

"So you're not getting married" Brooke said slowly

"No, considering I'm carrying Cooper's baby"

"You're carrying Cooper's baby?" Brooke screeched

"Oh Brooke, I thought he told you" Rachel said, feeling pity for Brooke

"Apparently not" she said haughtily

Karen and Lucas walked into the door at that exact moment.

"So much for not hurting me" Brooke said as she got up and walked across to the bedroom and slammed the door shut

"Brooke! Open up!" Rachel called from behind the door  
"No not until he leaves!"

"Please, Brooke" Lucas pleaded

"Get out, Lucas" She roared

"Maybe you should go, Lucas" Karen said quietly

Lucas looked like he had been hit by a train. He slowly walked towards the open front door.

"This is how the truth catches up with you, Lucas" Karen said quietly from next to Rachel.

"You have no idea" Rachel said next to Karen. Rachel and Karen had not had the easiest of relationships. Karen had not openly dismissed Rachel, but she wasn't warm towards her either. But today, when all Lucas' lies are exposed they banded together to help the one who got hurt by him the most.

As Lucas reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Peyton struggling to get the groceries into the apartment building. She looked up and saw the crest fallen look on his face.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Peyton said. Lucas merely nodded. Peyton discarded the groceries at the bottom of the stairs and ran the 3 flights of stairs at amazing speed, particularly for a girl who avoided sport at all costs.

"Brooke?" Peyton called

"She won't come out" Rachel said

Peyton ignored the other occupants in the room and knocked gently on Brooke's door

"Brooke, are you there?" Peyton called

"Peyton? Is he gone?" Brooke sobbed from behind the door

"Yeah he is"

Brooke opened the door marginally, only giving enough space for Peyton to fit her slender frame through.

"What happened, B.Davis?" Peyton said as she knelt down to where Brooke was, curled up in a ball against her bed

"He lied to me" she cried

"Lucas? About what?" Peyton asked, already knowing the answer, but dreading it all the same. Peyton had hoped that Lucas would have come clean after Brooke had given birth. It may be difficult in the long run, but the distress that Brooke was going through could affect the baby, and that is something Peyton thought that was more important at the moment. She knew that if something happened to the baby, Brooke would never forgive herself.

"About getting married, about Rachel's baby" Brooke hiccupped

"Oh"

"Oh? What do you mean oh? Do you know?" Brooke barked

"Yes, Lucas told everyone yesterday" Peyton said, trying to move closer to a skittish Brooke

"He told EVERYONE?" she fumed

"Brooke, breathe"

"How can I Peyton? All you and Haley have told me over the last 3 months was he's changed Brooke, give it time Brooke, try and trust him again, Brooke. And you were all in this together!" she yelled

"We wanted him to tell you" Peyton said simply

"Well you didn't even get that right!"

"What do you mean?" Peyton said, confused. She had assumed that Lucas had just told Brooke

"Rachel told me!"

Peyton groaned. She had just assumed that Rachel had just walked into the situation, much like she had.

"She shouldn't have done that" Peyton told Brooke

"Yeah well if she didn't, I would still be contemplating playing house with a lying, cheating scum bag!" Brooke screamed in her face. Peyton knew not to take Brooke's outburst to heart, she was really upset at Lucas, and Peyton was just in the firing line.

Peyton watched Brooke pace back and forth.

"Brooke, would you sit down damn it!" Peyton said

Brooke sat down on the bed, her forehead wrinkled in anger for the situation Lucas had put her in.

"Listen to me Brooke. Lucas is an ass, we all know that. Once again, he kept something pretty major from you-"

"Pretty major, Peyton? He conveniently forgot to mention he wasn't engaged or the father of Rachel's child!" Brooke said, hugging the teddy bear that was sitting on her bed.

"Yes but he is also the father of your child" Peyton reminded her gently

"So?"

"So, he is going to be apart of your life either way" Peyton rationalised

"Not if I can help it, now get out" Brooke whispered

"What?" Peyton reeled from the shock of what Brooke had just said

"I said get out, you all lied to me. Just leave me alone" Brooke said, turning her back to Peyton, still clutching the soft toy.

"Brooke-"

"No, just leave me alone"

She knew she was being harsh, but this felt like déjà vu. The people that she cared about the most covered up for the one person she continually let back in, only to be disappointed all over again. She would have to stop this on going cycle of hurt, pain and anguish.

Peyton watched as Brooke climbed into bed, and moved into the fetal position. She hated seeing Brooke like this, so broken up inside. She knew the best thing was to leave Brooke alone. But being alone scared Brooke half to death, and Peyton knew that. She also knew that Brooke hated relying on others, and needed someone to be there for her.

Peyton opened the door and slipped out.

"Is she ok?" Rachel asked

"She will be"

"This cant be good for the baby, all the stress she must be going through" Karen said, looking at the now closed bedroom door

"Tell me about it, but she will come to us when she is ready" Peyton said confidently.

"Do you think it is best that Lucas stay here still?" Karen asked Peyton

"Lucas was staying here?" Rachel whipped around, looking directly at Peyton

"Oh boy and the lies keep coming out" Peyton muttered

"You didn't know that he was staying here?" Karen asked Rachel

"No…?"   
Peyton looked at Rachel, who appeared to be telling the truth. As much as she loved Lucas, she hated him for treating Brooke this way. All the lies and deceit had finally caught up with Lucas, and it had jeopardised his chance of being a father.

"Maybe one of us should stay here just in case" Peyton said

"I'll stay" Karen offered

"That's a good idea" Peyton said

"Well I have my cell phone with me if she wants to talk" Rachel said as she grabbed her handbag and moved towards the door

"Ditto" Peyton said as she followed Rachel out.

"I know what she is going through girls. Being hurt by the one person who you give your heart to, that isn't something that can be forgiven easily" Karen offered

Peyton and Rachel exchanged a glance. They knew the pain that Karen had been through with Dan; it was almost like town folklore by now.

"Ok we'll go then" Peyton said, and closed the door gently behind her.

Karen took poll position on the couch, picking up one of Brooke's gossip magazines, and started to flick through it. She glanced at the door every couple of minutes or so, hoping Brooke would emerge.

Karen pottered around the apartment, anxious that Brooke hadn't come out of her room in hours. She had underestimated the amount of hurt her son had inflicted on Brooke.

As she cleaned up the kitchen drawers, containing a myriad of take out menus. As she shuffled through the drawer, a flash of blue caught Karen's eye. She reached into the drawer, a pulled out a photo. Her son's eyes shone as he smiled at Brooke, rather then at the camera. The river was a distant focal point in the photo, signifying the photo being taken at the river court. Brooke was grinning widely, with a smile that reached her eyes, one that Karen had not seen in years.

"Haley gave that to me"

Karen turned around; Brooke was leaning against the wall, staring at the photograph.

"She gave it to me after Jimmy's death, after Lucas was… difficult" she said painfully, almost like she was transported back in time.

"When was it taken?" Karen asked quietly

"5 years ago…right before the shooting"

"_Come on Tutor Girl enough with the photos__" Brooke said as Haley took her camera out and pointed it at the boys playing basketball_

"_I can't help it, do you realise this is our senior year? We may never be here again, be in this place, as happy as we are now"__ she said _

"_Are you happy, Cheery?" Lucas asked as he joined Brooke on the picnic bench_

"_Like you wouldn't believe, Broody" Brooke said as he gave her an Eskimo kiss_

"_Haley's right. We maybe never feel like this again, feels so in love you hurt"_

"_You really feel like that, Lucas?" Brooke asked turning to face him_

"_Of course, I love you, I'll always love you" Lucas said_

"_Well, you've got me, Lucas Scott, and I never want you to let me go"_

"_I would never let you go, Brooke, __you're my soul mate" As the lovers melded together to form a passionate kiss, they were unaware Haley was clicking away capturing the love they shared, standing still in time._

"Haley gave this to me after the party at the school after the shooting. I wanted so badly to be there for him, but he wouldn't let me all the way in" Brooke said in a kind of trance.

She told me 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same"

Karen turned the photograph over to see the Shakespeare quote written in Haley's cursive scrawl.

She had seen a similar photo in her son's room. Unbeknownst to Brooke, he carried the same photo, carried around the same happy memories, hoping to mask them with other life events.

Brooke sat down, wincing slightly.

"You ok, honey?" Karen said, sitting opposite her

"Yeah I'm fine just kidney shots" she said, smiling slightly

"How about some tea?" Karen offered

Brooke nodded her head in agreement

"The others left, huh?" Brooke asked

"They wanted to give you some space" Karen replied as she filled the kettle with water

"Oh"

"They were just trying to protect you"

"I know but it hurts all the same" Brooke whispered

"I know, sweetie" Karen said and grasped Brooke's hand briefly before the kettle started whistling.

Karen set down the cups of tea on the table. The two women drank the tea in silence.

Karen watched Brooke turn into an amazing woman over the last couple of years. Initially she was hesitant about Lucas' choice of girlfriend, but over time, even when Lucas dumped her, Karen could see past the party girl façade and saw a scared girl, with a huge heart.

Brooke took a sharp intake of breath.

"Brooke, are you sure you're ok?" Karen said concerned

"Yeah fine" she said smiling faintly

"Brooke, really?" Karen said alarmingly

"A huh"

"Brooke?" Haley called

"In here" she called back

"Hey, Tigger, how are you feeling?" Haley asked carefully

"Fine, Tutor Mom, where's Nate?" Brooke asked cheerfully

"Looking after Jamie, I just wanted to check on you"

"Peyton sent you?" Brooke asked suspiciously

"No…" Haley said twisting her hair nervously

Brooke looked at Haley

"Ok, she sent me" Haley admitted

"Karen and I were-" Brooke grasped her stomach, pain etched across her face, her hand holding onto the edge of the table for dear life.

"Brooke?" Haley asked worryingly

"It's ok; I'm telling you it's just kidney shots" Brooke said, releasing her hold on the table, and taking another sip of her tea. Karen looked at Brooke, her eyes widening with realisation at what was happening.

"Brooke, I don't think its kidney shots" Karen said

"What are you talking about?"

"Brooke you're in labour" Karen exclaimed

"No I cant, it's too soon!" Brooke cried

"Quick Haley we need to get Brooke to the hospital" Karen said moving into crisis mode

"Haley I can't do this" Brooke said as she grasped Haley's hand

"You can, we just need to get you to the hospital before…." Haley looked down at the now wet floor, not to mention her shoes

"Your water breaks" she finished

**A/N: so that's the chapter, things are starting to speed up,**** arnt they?? Please review as the next chapter, in my bias opinion is one of my best and the sooner I get some reviews the sooner I get the chapter out!!**


	16. Daughters

**A/N: ****Can I say how very very very sorry I am that I haven't updated in months?? This shouldn't be an excuse but I have been busy finishing placement, and I started my holiday job. Not to mention my ongoing computer problems. Thank you to everyone for your patience, and I think it is worth the wait! Thanks everyone for your great reviews and to everyone who read it as well.I loved writing this chapter, probably my favourite so far! Please read and review-Lydia **

Chapter 16- Daughters

"No, I am not giving birth, it's too soon!" Brooke said as she is wheeled on a gurney down the maternity ward corridor

"Just relax Brooke, breathe" Haley said as she ran along side her

"I can't do this, it's too early, and I didn't even take Lamaze classes"

"It's ok, I'm here for you" Haley said, holding onto Brooke's hand tightly

"Where did Karen go?" Brooke asked, trying to look behind her.

"She went to call Peyton and Nathan" Haley replied

"Ok, she better not call Lucas" Brooke said as she panted through the contraction.

"No, she won't" Haley said crossing her fingers behind her back.

The orderlies parked the gurney into a private room, and transferred Brooke onto the bed.

Dr Reed walked into the room as the orderlies exited.

"Brooke, I didn't really want to see you for another month or so"

"I know, please tell me there is a way to stop the labour" she said looking up at the doctor

Brooke put her legs in the stirrups, and the doctor examined her. After a few moments the doctor moved back from the bed and removed her gloves.

"Brooke I'm sorry you are already 3 centimetres dilated, I can't stop the labour now"

Brooke began to cry. _This can't be happening _she thought

"Brooke. Brooke! You need to calm down. I am one of the best neonatal specialists on the east coast, your baby will be well looked after" Dr Reed said

Haley rubbed Brooke on the back, trying to calm her sobs.

"I'm going to be back in a couple of hours, Brooke. Please try and calm down, if not for your sake, then for your baby's." Dr Reed said sternly before leaving the room.

"Come on, Brooke, you heard what she said." Haley said

"Oh—k" she said, still slightly whimpering

"Now Peyton is going to be here soon, and we will get through this together"

"Thanks, Tutor Mom"

"Soon you will be too, honey" Haley replied, squeezing Brooke's hand slightly

"Oh my god" Brooke said as another wave of pain rocked her body

"Ok buddy, just breathe" Haley said trying Brooke's hair back

"Ok Lucas just breathe" Peyton said down the phone

"Breathe Peyton? My ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my illegitimate child and is now in premature labour and still refuses to see me. I think I deserve to freak out a little"

"Look, just come to the hospital. Ok?" she said

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can" Lucas grabbed his keys and wallet, and flew out of his apartment.

Peyton walked out of Brooke's apartment, and ran down the stairs to Brooke's car. Peyton trembled in fear as she put the keys in the ignition. When she received the call from Karen, she didn't know what to do, Peyton felt like everyone she love was slipping away, and she was damned if she wasn't going to be there for her best friend in her time of need, like Brooke had been there for her, so many times before.

"Brooke, honey?" Haley asked timidly, watching Brooke who had her eyes squeezed shut

"Yeah" she said finally

"How are you holding up?" Brooke let out a loud moan

"I'm ok, although I haven't felt pain like this in my entire life" she replied

"Preach to the choir, I'm going to be doing it for a second time" pointing to her own baby bump.

"I don't know how you could do it, Tutor Mom" Brooke stated softly

"What labour? It not that hard, plus I'm pretty sure I broke a couple of bones in Nathan's hand for squeezing so hard!" Haley said giggling slightly at the memory

"No I mean being a mum" Brooke said with a troubled look on her face

"How do you mean?"

"Well you are like this amazing mother, Haley. You were tailor made for motherhood. Me? Look at my own role models, an absentee mother and father" Brooke said sadly

"I'm not going to lie to you Brooke. Sometimes I wonder if this is all I was made for, if being a mother is enough in my life. But then I hear Jamie's laugh, or I feel this baby kick, and I wouldn't change it for the world" Haley said rubbing her stomach fondly

"Hey Mama Davis" Peyton said as she walked into the room

"P.Sawyer-Jagielski, I'm glad you're here before the little one makes an appearance" Brooke said

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Brooke" Peyton said as she sat down opposite Haley

"Thanks, Peyton" Brooke said, giving her a half hug from her bed ridden state

"You too, Haley" she said reciprocating the gesture.

The three women held hands, as they helped Brooke breathe through another contraction

Lucas ran down the corridor, stopping at the nurse's station.

"Which room is Brooke Davis in?" he asked

"323" the nurse said in a monotone

Lucas sprinted in the direction that the nurse pointed, scanning the room numbers. He haltered suddenly when he saw Brooke, in the middle of a contraction, squeezing Peyton and Haley's hands for dear life.

"I wouldn't have anyone else here" Brooke panted

"Ok, focus Brooke it's nearly over" Haley said

Lucas backed quietly out of the doorway and sat down on the closest chair, just as Nathan approached.

"Lucas, I don't know if you should be here" Nathan said

"That's my kid in there Nate"

"I know it is, but the last time Brooke saw you, she banished you from her apartment. Maybe you should wait out here until she asks for you" Nathan said, glancing at the door

"That's not a bad idea" Lucas replied, replaying what Brooke has said to Haley and Peyton minutes before. _She wouldn't have any else there. Not even me_ he thought disappointedly.

A group of doctors breezed past the brothers, and into Brooke's room.

"Brooke, how are doing?" Dr Reed asked

"I feel like I have been doing this forever. Is the baby ever going to come out?" Brooke whinged

"Very soon" Dr Reed said as she examined Brooke. "You're fully dilated"

"Oh my god" Brooke replied in fear and elation.

"It's going to be fine, Brooke" Haley said patting her hand reassuringly

"Ok, let's get you to a delivery room" the doctor said, motioning for the orderlies to transfer her back onto a gurney

"Can Peyton and Haley come in as well?" Brooke said, fear imprinted on her delicate facial features.

"Yes, come on, you have a baby to deliver" Dr Reed said as she place Brooke's medical chart on her bed

The orderlies moved the gurney out the room, with Peyton and Haley trailing behind.

Lucas and Nathan stood as they saw Brooke move past

"Brooke?" Lucas called out

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing here?" she screeched

"I'm here for our baby" he said as he started jogging along side the moving trolley

"No..no no no no!!!" Brooke cried

The group met a set of double doors.

"Ok, people who are going to be in delivery room, follow me" Dr Reed said

"Brooke" Lucas pleaded

"No Lucas you lost that right when you ditched me and left me like a stain on the bed sheet"

"We'll look after her" Haley said, hugging Lucas

"One more push, Brooke, you're nearly there" Dr Reed coached

"Ohhh it hurts" Brooke cried, as Haley whipped the perspiration off her forehead.

"Told you, you should have had the drugs when they offered" Peyton said bluntly

"Not the time, Peyton!" Brooke warned as she grasped both Peyton and Haley's hands.

"One more big push"

"Damn Lucas Scott, bring him in here so I can kicked him in the balls so he will be incapable of doing this to anyone else" Brooke screamed through the contraction

"Easy, Brooke" Haley said, wiping the sweat of Brooke's forehead with a cold cloth

"Don't mess with me now, Haley" Haley exchanged glances with Peyton, they knew how Brooke could be, and Haley knew how painful labour was, so there was no messing with In-Labour Brooke

"Ok I can see the head" Dr Reed said

"You can?" Brooke said

"Come on, Brooke" Haley said, replicating la maze techniques

"He-hu" Brooke breathed

"Nearly there, now one last push, Brooke" Dr Reed coached

"Ahhhhh!" Brooke screamed

"And she's out!" Dr Reed exclaimed

"Do either of you want to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked looking between the two birth coaches

"No thanks" Peyton said, going pale

"I will" Haley said willingly

"Haley!" Peyton said, whacking her friend on the arm

"Hey it's not like I could do it when James was born" she said taking the scissors

"Is she ok? I can't hear her crying" Brooke cried

"It will be ok, Brooke" Peyton said, patting her arm reassuringly

Dr Reed quickly moved away from Brooke to tend to her baby. Brooke could see a lot of tubing being inserted into the baby.

"What's going on?" Brooke said grasping onto Peyton's arm for dear life

After a few moments, a loud wail filled the room

"Oh thank god" Brooke said

"Brooke, I don't want to alarm you, but you're baby's lungs are underdeveloped and she is having difficulty breathing. We need to get her to the NICU right now"

"I don't even get to hold her?" Brooke asked hopefully

"No I'm afraid not, when she is more stable" Dr Reed said,

"Do what you need to do" Brooke said lying back on the bed

"Ok, for the time being, you will be taken into recovery, just for a few hours" Dr Reed ordered

"Ok..." Brooke said tears forming behind her eyes.

"I'll go with you" Peyton offered

"Stay with the baby, please" Brooke said to Haley

"Sure, Tigger" as the women went their separate ways.

"What's happening?" Lucas said as he paced up and down the hall adjacent to the delivery room

"I'm sure that they will tell you when the baby is born" Nathan said

"I just feel so anxious, I want to be in there with her, protect her" Lucas said trying to look into the room

"That's called fatherhood, man" Nathan said patting his brother on the back

"Wow" he said, sitting down next to Nathan

Haley walked out of the delivery room, accompanied by the baby in the humidicrib.

"Haley where's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he watched the baby being taken away

"Don't worry, Lucas, she's fine. Brooke's in recovery with Peyton"

"And the baby…?" Lucas said looking at the large machine with a lot of tubes

"Don't freak out, but because she was born premature, she is having problems breathing, she is going up to the NICU" Haley said

"Ok, I'm coming with you…" Lucas said following Haley

"I don't know, Lucas" Haley said looking back at the direction of Brooke

"No, Haley, that's my child too. I'm coming with you" he said firmly

"Ok, let's go" Haley said, before giving Nathan a look before they sprinted down the hall way.

"How could I do this to my baby?" Brooke cried

"Do what, Brooke?" Peyton said as Brooke got wheeled into recovery

"Made her sick, she was supposed to be born in July, Peyton. I made her sick" she sobbed

"You didn't make her sick, Brooke. It just happened this way" Peyton said gently

"And if I didn't get stressed out because of all this Lucas stuff, she wouldn't be in the NICU at the moment" Brooke said stubbornly

"Brooke, honey you might want to stop calling you baby girl "she"" Peyton suggested

"I don't want to name her till I can see her, hold her"

"Fair enough, just rest Brooke; you have to be double as strong now, once for you, and once for your baby" Peyton recommended

"Ok" Brooke said closing her eyes

Peyton continued to sit by Brooke's bedside, wiping her head with a face washer.

Brooke was exhausted; the 10 hour labour had taken a lot out of Brooke, and looked as troubled in sleep then when she was awake.

"Where is she, Haley?" Lucas said alarmingly

Haley looked around for a nurse in the pastel coloured scrubs.

"Excuse, could you please tell us where Baby Davis is?" she said tapping a nurse on the shoulder.

The nurse glanced up at the whiteboard and motioned Haley and Lucas in the partitioned area near the entrance of the NICU.

"How are you related?" she asked in hushed tones

"I'm the baby's father" Lucas said proudly

"And aunt" Haley said waving her hand

"Ok, well since Miss Davis is still in recovery, I can give you an update"

"What wrong with my baby?" Lucas asked directly

"We are concerned with your baby's underdeveloped lungs, as well as the size of her brain. We have to watch to see how she is growing over the next couple of months to rule out any developmental delays" the nurse read from the file

"Developmental delays?" Lucas said weakly

"Don't worry too much about that now; it's all a waiting game from here" she said, trying to reassure the new parent

"Oh, ok" Lucas said not really taking it all in

"Did you want to see your baby girl?" the nurse asked

"Of course" Lucas breathed

The nurse motioned them to take a gown, and they weaved through a dozen humidicribs before the she stopped in from of one in the corner of the room.

A breath got caught in Lucas' throat as he saw his daughter for the first time. If he had any doubt that he wasn't the father, it was gone with one look into her dazzling blue eyes. Without a doubt, she was a Scott. Coupled with a mess of dark brown hair, she was the perfect amalgamation of Lucas and Brooke.

"Oh she's so beautiful, Luke" Haley said, patting Lucas on the shoulder

"What are you going to name her?" the nurse asked politely

"I dddon't know…" he stammered looking at Haley. "Did Brooke have any names?"

"Not that she told Peyton or I"

"Ohh...I guess we can wait then" Lucas said uncertainly

"Well I will leave you two to bond, just be careful, the sounds are magnified 10 fold in the humidicrib." The nurse cautioned

"Ok" Luke said hesitantly

He wasn't too sure what to do; he just stood staring at his daughter as she slept.

"Why don't you reach in?" Haley asked, motioning to the flap in the machine.

"I don't know…"

"You should, Luke. This is your daughter" Haley encouraged. At that moment the baby woke up, her arms flaying about.

His hand slowly moved into the machine, aware of the nurse's warning. His hand formed into the glove. Instantly, Baby Davis reached for his gigantic hand, grasping his thumb with her entire hand

"Ohh" Haley sighed happily

Lucas was mesmerised by the little being that he created. He and Brooke created. He withdrew his hand slowly from the crib, and turned to face Haley

"Hales, could you stay and watch her?" he asked hurryingly

"Sure, where are you going?"

He didn't reply as he was already out the door.

Haley looked at her new niece. "I think we're in for a bumpy ride, little girl" she said "if your parents don't realise they are soul mates I don't know what's going to happen"

Baby Davis looked at Haley, her eyes wide open

"Oh you're going to be a heart breaker, just like your parents, kid"

Lucas walked into the recovery suite, looking for Brooke. He glanced around the room searching for his ex girlfriend. She was in the corner of the room, wide awake, with Peyton asleep, her head resting on Brooke's bed.

"Hey Cheery" he stated quietly

"Hey Lucas" He winced when his nickname wasn't reciprocated.

"About Rachel-" he started

"It doesn't matter now, Lucas. All I care about now is seeing my daughter" Brooke said, looking distant

"She's beautiful, Brooke, she really is" Lucas said, trying to gain Brooke's attention

"You've seen her?" she asked, looking directly at him

"Yeah I went with Haley"

"How is she, is she ok?" Brooke said, looking distressed

Lucas sat down on the chair next to the bed. He grasped Brooke's hands in his. Her eyes widened in fear.

"She has a few things wrong with her, Brooke. But she is strong, like her mother"

Brooke smiled slightly

"Did you want to see her?" he asked

"Are you kidding me, I have been dying to, plus it is so boring in here" she said, a familiar twinkle returning in her eyes

Lucas steered the nearby wheelchair towards the bed, and helped Brooke into it. She winced as she sat down.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ok; I guess doing the birth au natural was more painful than I thought it would be"

"Oh" he said, wheeling her out of the room.

"Did it really hurt?" he asked stupidly

"Like hell" she replied

As they robed up in the NICU, Haley quietly slipped out, watching from the corridor as the new parents made their way to see her daughter.

Lucas manoeuvred the wheelchair around the other humidicribs, until they reached the one marked "Baby Davis"

Brooke looked in awe at the little girl in front of her, sucking on her thumb inside the machine.

"She looks so small" Brooke said, cowering away from the crib.

"She is, but she has a string grip, here feel" Lucas said as he guided Brooke's hand into the crib.

The neonate instantly grabbed onto Brooke's manicured finger, and refused to let go.

"Wow" Brooke said, not taking her eyes of her daughter

"We did good, Brooke" Lucas said as he looked at Brooke, then at their daughter.

"We did, didn't we?" She said, looking up at Lucas. She suddenly grasped Lucas hand with her own, holding on tightly. Although it was a small gesture, Lucas was happy with anything at this point, hopefully hinting at what's to come.

The former lovers watched their daughter continue to grip Brooke's finger, determined not to let go

"Ella" Brooke said suddenly

"What?" Lucas said, looking at Brooke.

"Her name. She is definitely an Ella" Brooke said looking at Lucas

"Ella. I like it" he said after a moment

"Did you want to pick the middle name?" Brooke asked softly

"Really?"

"Sure" Brooke said nodding slightly. Although she had not forgiven Lucas for lying to her about Rachel and the baby, she knew that Lucas didn't want to be anything like Dan, and giving him the opportunity to give their child a middle name was a small gesture to let him know he was still involved, no matter what the status of their own relationship is.

He thought for a moment, looking between Brooke and their daughter and back again.

"Penelope"

"Are you sure?" Brooke said looking up surprised at his suggestion

"Positive" he said, seeing the joy in Brooke's eyes.

"It's perfect" Brooke said as the baby turned over in her sleep

"Welcome to the world Ella Penelope Davis" Lucas said


	17. Time After Time

**A/N: **

Hi everyone, first of all, I want to say how sad I have been since the passing of Heath Ledger. He was one of my first teenage crushes, ever since I saw him in the much underrated flick, 10 Things I Hate About You. At my high school it was like Heath mania ran rampant when the film was released. No matter what the news report suggest, Heath was a great actor, and he will be sorely missed. Anyway on a brighter note, I am finally updating and I really would love more reviews (it might cheer me up enough to update again!!) BTW I don't own OTH

**Chapter 17**

**Time After Time**

"P.Sawyer- Jagielski, Tutor Mom?" Brooke said, walking slowly down the hall

"Brooke, how is she?" Haley asked

"Why don't you see for yourselves?"

"Really?"

"Go ahead" Lucas said, coming out of the NICU and standing behind Brooke.

Peyton and Haley walked into the NICU, and Brooke and Lucas trailed behind

"Are you sure about this Brooke?"

"I'm 100 sure" Brooke said following Lucas back in

Haley led the group as they trailed back to the baby girl.

"Brooke, she's so beautiful" Peyton gushed

"She is" Haley said gleefully

"We wanted you two be the first to know, that we decided on a name" Brooke said, sitting down slowly on a nearby chair.

"Well?" Haley asked impatiently

Lucas nodded toward Brooke, motioning her to continue.

"Introducing….Ella Penelope Davis" she said grinning widely

"Oh Brooke" Peyton hugged Brooke

"There's more" Lucas said grinning at the scene before him.

"Lucas and I were talking and considering you two have been with me pretty much every step of the way of the pregnancy, and the birth, we want both of you to be Ella's godmother"

"Brooke, we would be honoured" Haley said hugging Brooke

"Haley, need air-

"Funny"

"I thought so"

"Excuse me girls, I've got to get me a godfather" Lucas said

"Ok" Brooke said waving at Lucas as he exited the room

"Brooke she's beautiful" Peyton said, hugging Brooke again

"She's perfect" she said mesmerised by her baby

"Do you know when you get to hold her?" Haley asked

"They told me when she gains some weight, and her lungs become more developed, and she can get taken off the ventilator"

"How are you holding it together, Brooke? I would be falling apart at the seams if I were you" Haley said

"It's hard, but I'm banking on my kid being a fighter like her mother, plus Lucas has been a great help"

"Speaking of Lucas, you two seem to be getting along" Peyton offered

"I guess. I mean I can't deny him the right to see his daughter, and Ella should have the right to know her father, even if we're not together" Brooke said, continuing to stare at the newborn.

"That's really good Brooke" Haley said as the women watched Ella look around widely

"Never in a million years did I think I could love someone so much" Brooke said as Ella grasped her finger tight.

"Welcome to motherhood, Tigger."

"So how does fatherhood feel, Luke?" Nathan said as they sat down in the cafeteria for a much needed coffee.

"Better then I ever imagined"

"So have you and Brooke discussed names?"

"Yep" Lucas said cryptically

"So did you decide?" Nathan asked, secretly wondering if Brooke would include Lucas in the decision process

"Brooke chose Ella, I suggested Penelope as her middle name" Lucas revealed

"Penelope? Interesting choice considering Brooke's folks lack of involvement in her life" he said somewhat bitterly. Nathan had become more of an over protective brother in the latter years then just a friend to Brooke. Nathan and Haley were the pillars that Brooke had lent on particularly after her parents died. After everything Brooke had been through, Nathan was nearly as protective of Brooke as he was of Haley and James.

"Penelope was Brooke's grandmother's name. She died when we were high school freshmen; Brooke was closer to her then anyone else in the Davis family" Lucas admitted quietly, not able to quite look at Nathan, recalling the pain Brooke went through during high school.

"Wow I never knew that about Brooke"

"Yeah I guess a lot of people underestimate her" Lucas said seriously

"Including you?" Nathan inquired

"Well yes to start of with. But I have known Brooke since we were 16 that she was destined to do great things, although I didn't think it would include being the mother of my child"

"Really you didn't have one of those talks when you and Brooke were together?" Nathan was curious as even though life had turned out the way it did, he always thought that Lucas would take the more traditional route-marriage then kids, not the other way around.

"No, not all of us were married and pregnant by senior year" Lucas said jokingly

"Touché"

"I guess I was too busy being the absentee in our relationship that we never talked about it. It was more something Peyton and I talked about" Lucas said honestly

"And look how things turned out, man. You have a baby girl with one person who you took for granted in the first place."

"Yeah I guess so" he said smiling

"You should go spend time with your family, Lucas" Nathan said

"Ok" he said getting up from the table, bumping fists with Nathan.

"Oh and one last thing, Nate?" Lucas said before he was exiting the cafeteria

"Yeah?"

"Brooke and I want you to be Ella's godfather"

"Thanks, Luke, I'd love to." Nathan replied.

"Well Brooke and I thought we should return the favour. Hopefully you are a better uncle then I have been to Jamie." Lucas said admittedly

"Luke-"

"No it's my own fault, I guess I have been avoiding everyone in hope that I could move on with my life away from Tree Hill" he confessed

"Well I see it caught up with you"

"Yeah no kidding"

"Are you happy, the way everything turned out?" Nathan asked earnestly

"Almost, I still want to be with Brooke, it just took me too long to realise it"

"Typical Lucas. Just like last time" Nathan said shaking his head in disbelief

"Yeah. And Brooke is more determined then ever to not let me back in" Lucas sighed

"Well maybe go show Brooke that you are there for her and Ella" Nathan offered quietly

"Thanks, Nate"

"No problem, Bro"

"Brooke is going to kill us" Peyton said

"Not necessarily" Haley called from the lounge room.

"Well she may kill you two, but she'll still love me" Nathan replied

"Oh why's that?" Peyton asked  
"Because I'm the one who just painted the room" Nathan said smugly

"Yeah right big shot, just keep painting" Peyton said

"Can't I help?" Haley called out

"No" Peyton and Nathan chorused

"Geez" she said as she organised the baby bag

Nathan and Peyton continued to paint the walls of Brooke's spare room. Nathan continued to paint the room purple, while Peyton worked on the feature wall.

"When is Brucas due home anyway?" Nathan asked

"Not until 8ish. They have spent every second they could in the maternity ward with Ella" Peyton replied as she grabbed Nathan's wrist to determine the time.

"Thank god she is improving; I think Brooke was getting a bit disheartened that she couldn't even hold her daughter" Haley said as she rubbed her stomach in a absent minded manner.

"Particularly when Ella is almost 3 weeks old, but at least she is breathing on her own now"

"The docs are still monitoring her from the ward though, something about the size Ella's brain" Haley said

"Lucas has been there a lot though"

"Yeah they seem to be actually getting along" Nathan replied

"Ok, all the baby equipment is sorted out, and I have made enough food to feed a small army" Haley said

"Alright Haley!" Peyton said as she continued to paint the feature wall

"So is the base colour" Nathan said proudly

"Hey, Nate is doesn't look like a complete disaster" Payton said as she looked over from her stationary position

"Thanks Sawyer"

"No problem"

Brooke stood outside the nursery, looking in on the babies within. More specifically looking at one baby with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She could look at her baby all day. A tap on her shoulder awoke her from the trance she was in.

A man with dark hair and matching brown eyes stood opposite her.

"Chase?" she asked surprisingly

"Brooke, how are you?"

"Good, and you?" she said, hugging him.

"Terrific" he said, pointing to the baby boy in the centre of the room

"Oh he's adorable, do you have a name yet?" she said, moving her gaze between her ex and his newborn.

"Yeah, Benjamin Henry" he said, with a smile that Brooke rarely saw from him, even when they were going out.

"That really suits him" Brooke said, smiling

"Yeah Claire thinks so"

"Claire?"

"My wife, she's in the room down the hall" he pointed

"So I want all the details mister, when did you get married, how'd you meet?" she asked, punching his arm slightly

"We met at USC and married a year ago" Chase said, fiddling with his wedding ring.

"That's great, Chase" she said sincerely

"What about you, which bubs' yours?" he asked scanning the nursery.

"How do you know I'm not visiting?" Brooke asked slyly

"Well you have the new mom glow for one"

"Ah"

"And I saw you on the news on awhile ago with Haley and Peyton" he revealed

"That would be right, got to love the media. Ella Penelope is over there" she pointed to the left

"And Lucas is the father?" Chase asked, without a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"How'd you know?" she asked shocked

"It has always been Lucas, Brooke. Even when we were going out, you never quite gave your whole heart to me as much as you tried. Plus Ella's eyes are a dead giveaway." He said affectionately

"Ah the famous Scott eyes" Brooke said, nodding her head slightly

"You and Luke are together then?" he asked nonchalantly

"No actually"

Chase looked so surprised his eyebrows almost disappeared

"Don't act so surprised, you know more then anyone the dysfunctional nature of my relationship with Lucas" she said frankly

"I guess I just figured that you two were meant to be more then we were. Anyway, I got to get back"

"Ok, don't be a stranger" giving Chase a brief hug

"I won't"

"Maybe Ben and Ella could have a play date when they are a little older" Brooke suggested

"Sure thing, I still have my old cell number" Chase said before taking one more glance at his son.

"Bye Brooke"

"Bye Chase"

Brooke stared at Chase's retreating figure, before turning back to the window.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked as he approached

"Chase"

"Chase? As in Chase Adams?" Lucas asked, anger building inside of him at the mention of Brooke's ex's name.  
"Yeah, he was just showing me his kid" Brooke said pointing to Chase's newborn.

"Oh. Cute" Lucas said, a sense of relief flooding through his body.

"Yeah" Brooke agreed looking at Lucas strangely

"There you two are, I was wondering if you wanted to hold Ella." Asked a short statured woman wearing lilac scrubs.

"Really, she's strong enough now?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Yes otherwise she wouldn't have been moved here today"

"Let's go" Brooke said as she grasped Lucas hand, and followed Nurse Calloway into the nursery.

The nurse carefully picked up Ella from the crib and handed her to Brooke

"There you go, support her head" the nurse instructed

Brooke didn't know how to describe the feeling of holding Ella for the first time. Knowing that she was the one person that was responsible for keeping her safe, and teaching her about love, and life, Brooke realised nothing in her life never compared to the feeling.

Ella nestled into the crook of Brooke's arm, her eyes watching Brooke intently.

"Hi there Ella, I'm your mummy, and I love you very very much" Brooke said gently stroking her daughter's cheek

"You want to try?" she asked Lucas, who was watching in awe how natural Brooke was with Ella.

"Sure" he said nervously

Brooke carefully handed Ella to Lucas while making cooing sounds to soothe her.

Lucas looked dumfounded as he held his daughter. Although she had been in this world a little over 3 weeks, the chance to hold something he created, he created with _Brooke _was incredible.

"We made her, how could we make something so perfect?" Lucas said as Ella fell asleep in his arms.

"I honestly don't know all I know is I want to hold her and never let her go…" Brooke said as she kissed Ella on the forehead

"Same here" Lucas said, looking lovingly at Brooke.

Nurse Calloway had been a paediatric nurse for many years and found it rare to have the chemistry and love that she observed Ella's parents to have. The body language between the pair suggested some trust issues, but if there was one thing that could bring a couple closer together, is the birth of a child.


	18. Celebration

**A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding me/ the story on their alerts. You are all champs and you don't know how much this really means to me! So, please keep reading and reviewing, and bare with me while I get the chapters out. Much like Lucas, im suffering a bit of writers block! Thanks so much, Lydia **

**Chapter 18-Celebration**

"Tutor Mom, P. Sawyer-Jagielski?" Brooke called as she and Lucas entered her apartment.

The group scurried into their hiding spots as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Peyton? Are you in here?" Brooke called as she opened the door. As she flipped the light switch, a chorus of "SURPRISE!" welcomed the couple

Brooke and Lucas stood in the middle of the room, gob smacked at the effort their friends had put into their baby's room.

Peyton had made a mural on the back wall, with frolicking unicorns, bright rainbows, and colourful butterflies making up the masterpiece. Random butterflies dancing on the other 3 walls, all painted in deep purple. In the middle of the mural, Peyton had drawn "Sweet Dreams", which sparkled gold in the artificial light of the room. On the selves that Nathan had built on the adjacent wall, Ella's name was spelt out in block lettering, next to a few random children's books that Haley had picked out. The rest of the furniture consisted of a cot, changing table, and nestled in the corner of the room was the rocking chair Brooke had bought 6 months prior.

"You guys…" Brooke said in amazement as she twirled around taking in the newly renovated room.

"You didn't have to do all this" Luke said, placing his hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"There's more" Peyton said, the joy dancing in her eyes. She had not seen her friend look so happy. Whether it was the event at hand or someone else had something to do with it, Peyton was glad it was finally looking up for Brooke.

"Well considering you didn't have time for a baby shower before Ella was born…

"We wanted to throw you one now!" Haley finished

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked

"Of course, and if I know Brooke Davis, and I think I do, she wouldn't turn down the opportunity for presents" Peyton replied

"Presents??" Brooke asked, clapping her hands excitedly

"Come on.." Haley said dragging Brooke out of the room.

Peyton flicked the lights on to the dimmed lounge room. As Brooke's eyes adjusted to the light, the vision before her was something she couldn't believe.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke screeched

"You think you could have a baby shower without the likes of me??" Mouth said as the pair hugged

"Oh I've missed you!" Brooke said as she squeezed the life out of her friend.

"You too, although I heard about the baby, I'm so sorry Brooke" he said as they sat on a nearby couch

"It's ok, Ella is hanging in there" Brooke smiled, but Mouth noticed the smile not quite reaching her eyes. He could tell that the situation was worrying her more than she was putting on, probably not to stress out everyone else.

"Did you want me to go check on her?" he offered

"No its ok, but we would love for all of you to meet her though" Brooke said as a mass of brunette curls ran rapidly towards Brooke and Mouth

"Hey Lilly, how are you honey?"

"Can I really see Ella, Aunt Brookie?" she said

"Of course, Lil and you might even be able to hold her if you behave" she said hugging the 5 year old tightly, silently praying for her own daughter to get to this age.

"Yay!" Lilly sat down next to Jenny who was ignoring the commotion and watching the television.

Shelley stepped forward and hugged Brooke tightly.

"How are you, anyway?" the blonde said, observing Brooke intently

"Great..good…ok" Brooke said to her friend, failing to hide her true feelings

"That's understandable honey; you have had it hard lately"

"But at least Ella is improving; I got to hold her today!" Brooke said, trying to be optimistic.

"That's great Brooke it really is" Shelley said giving Brooke a reassuring hug.

"I thought so"

"And how about you and…" Shelley nodded towards Lucas who was talking to both Jake and Keith

"Nothing is there. We are just parents of this amazing kid"

"Ah-huh" Shelley said slowly

"Don't start, I don't need your psychobabble right now" Brooke warned

"Fair enough, but if you need anything, ANYTHING don't hesitate to call"

"I won't, thanks for coming, Shel"

"My pleasure" Shelley said squeezing Brooke's hand slightly before going to talk to Bevin.

Brooke had found an accidental friend in Shelley. During sophomore year of college, when the gang was home for Thanksgiving, Mouth turned up with Shelley on his arm, and Brooke didn't question it. She understood the connection that he and Shelley had, that one of the most magical things is letting go of your first love. Mouth had done that years before, and now was happier than Brooke ever imagined. She couldn't blame him for holding onto the belief that his high school sweetheart was the one. When she felt like there was something she couldn't share with Haley or Peyton, or she needed an impartial view on a situation, she would turn to Shelley for a shoulder to cry on, or just for a piece of advice.

Lucas looked at Brooke as she talked animatedly to Shelley.

"So have you guys decided what you are going to do once Ella comes home?" Jake asked.

Lucas sighed. Ever since Ella was born there was an unspoken truce between the new parents. Brooke had not spoken about what had happened to precipitate her premature labour lately. Actually, she had only really spoken to Lucas about Ella, which Lucas found strange, particularly for Brooke. All Brooke ever did was talk, and when they were teenagers, they had no shortage of topics they had talked about. But now, lately, Brooke was still talking non stop, only about Ella. Not that Lucas minded. Much.

"No"

"No? Luke isn't that the kind of thing you should be sorting out sooner rather then later?" Jake knew better then anyone of the ramifications of not discussing how to bring up a baby, particularly when the home situation was precarious at best.

"I know, we have just been focusing on Ella getting better" Lucas said vaguely

"Fair enough"

Haley, Peyton and Rachel stood in the corner of the room, observing an oblivious Lucas and Brooke.

"Do you think they notice?" Haley said as they watched the new parents like a tennis match.

"That they have been eying one another all night? Of course not, they are Lucas and Brooke" Peyton said

"Have either of you talked to Brooke about it" Rachel asked

"I've tried but all she does is change the subject to Ella" Peyton replied

"I have a funny feeling that there something else going on, don't you?" Haley suggested

"How are we going to get it out of her?" Peyton asked, hoping that the star crossed lovers finally got their happy ending

"I think I know how" Haley replied cheekily

Haley walked over to Brooke and Shelley, skipping a little

"What is she up to?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Let's wait and see" Peyton replied, watching the interaction intently

"Hey Tigger, Shelley" Haley said as she approached

"Hales this is a fantastic party" Shelley said admiring the decorations

"Well it was a godmothers duty to spoil her goddaughter and by extension, her mother"

"I can't argue with that" Brooke said

"Hey I was thinking of maybe going on a shopping trip tomorrow, did you want to come?" Haley asked tentively

"Oh I don't know Tutor Mom, Ella is still in the hospital…"

"You have to have a little time to recover, Brooke, otherwise you won't have any energy when Ella come home"

"But what if-"

"Come on, Brooke only for a couple of hours?"

"Ok, but we are going straight to the hospital after that"

"You're welcome to come too, Shelley" Haley said. Shelley looked over to Peyton and Rachel who were still standing in the corner, watching the interaction. Shelley some scheming must be going so she opted out of the plan Haley was hatching

"Sorry hon, Mouth and I are visiting his folks tomorrow" Shelley skilfully fibbed.

"Ah ok"

"Then it's just the two of us" Haley said happily "I'll pick you up from here about 10ish, then afterwards we can stop by the hospital"

"It's a deal"

"Ok, talk to you later"

Haley winked at Peyton and Rachel as she walked over to her husband and pulled him away from the conversation he was having with Cooper and started whispering frantically. Nathan started nodding along with Haley, occasionally glancing at Lucas.

"Oh she's good" Peyton said snickering

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"Come on, getting Nathan in on her plan, pure genius" Peyton said in a matter of fact manner.

"This might be easier than we think" Rachel said as she took a sip of the soda.

* * *

"As much as I love spending time with you, Tutor Mom why the sudden shopping trip, I know how much you hate shopping when your preggers" Brooke said as she looked at a miniature sun dress 

"I just thought we needed some Tigger and Tutor Mom time, considering that baby Ella is coming home soon and I bet you won't let her out of your sight" Haley said wisely

"That's probably right"

" So…Lucas mentioned that you saw Chase at the hospital yesterday"

"Yeah, it was good to see him" Brooke said vaguely

" But don't you think it's a bit random, seeing him after all these years?"

"Not really, Tutor Mom, that's one of the great things about New York.You can just be a stranger in the crowd until one day you run into an ex"

"So how was he?"

"Good, I think, we didn't speak that much. Although I think Luke nearly had a cow when he saw Chase" Brooke said, giggling

"Of course he would Brooke; Chase was the only other guy that was worthy of your heart."

"Yeah but I never loved Chase, you know?? Sure he was sweet and kind, and that's what I really needed at the time, but nothing compared to the feeling I had when I was with Lucas"

"So…what are you and Lucas going to do anyway?" Haley tried to ask tactfully

"With what?" Brooke asked

"Ella, living together, parenting together"

"We haven't talked about it" she replied slowly

"Brooke!"

"Well it's not like we can go back to Broody and Cheery all of a sudden, Haley" Brooke asked, turning to look at Haley straight on.

"And why not" Haley asked boldly

"Because"

"Because why"

"Do I really have to list his offences Haley?"

All Haley did was give Brooke a look. Brooke sighed

"Fine. He cheated on me with Peyton. Twice." Brooke said  
"But" Haley started

"Don't you dare say that was years ago" Brooke said fiercely

"Continue"

"He hooks up with Rachael, impregnates me while still with Rachel, didn't even tell me when he got engaged to her, and neglects to tell me when she broke it off before he weaselled his way back into my life" Brooke concluded

The women walked into a small coffee shop and sat down by the window

"I understand all that Brooke, but what about now? I don't think he could be any more doting towards Ella" Haley said

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt any less. Every time I see him one half of me thinks my god I wish he would take me now, and the other is so scared and angry that I can't stand the sight of him" Brooke said, not able to look at Haley directly. This was the first time Brooke really admitted her feelings for Lucas, so wanted to be so focused on Ella, she had blocked out all feeling towards Ella's father.

"Angry at him or you?"

"Me mostly, sometimes him. I just go over and over in my mind that if Lucas hadn't found out about the baby, I wouldn't have found out all the lies he fed me, and put me under all this stress, and Ella wouldn't have been born so early"

"Oh honey, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this, is was just Mother Nature" Haley said

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I still feel like a failure as a mother even before she was born" she said sadly

"How long have you felt like this?" Haley asked alarmingly

"Pretty much since she was born" Brooke admitted. Haley's eyes grew the size of saucers. She has grossly underestimated the effect that Brooke's mothers' lack of parenting skills had on her daughter. At least Haley, although at times seemed like one of many got told every day she was growing up how loved she was. For Brooke it was the opposite, where love was replaced by money. _No wonder Brooke doubts her mothering skills_, Haley thought

"Brooke. Look at me. Look at me!" she demanded

"You are an amazing mother. I have seen you with that little girl, Brooke, even when you couldn't hold her you still tried to comfort her. I don't think she would have been as strong as she is if it hadn't been for you" Haley reassured Brooke

"Really?"

"Really. You are nothing like your mother Brooke. You love your kid more then anything, and do you know how I know that?"

"How?" Brooke asked her eyes full of loss and hope at the same time.

"Because I know that you have been worrying about her the entire time we were out this morning, and you said nothing" Haley said intuitively

"How did you know?" Brooke asked

"It's a mother thing" Haley said, patting Brooke's hand

"Thanks Hales" Brooke said hugging her friend

"No problems, Tigger. Us mothers have got to stick together. Did you want to go to the hospital now?"

"Hell yeah" Brooke said. Haley almost saw the cloud formerly known as Brooke she left the café so fast.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 18, sorry it was a bit of a filler, but more drama is set to come!! Reviewslove L xoxo**


	19. The Places You Have Come to Fear the Mos

**A/N: Hey Everyone, so I have resubmitted the last chapter because I was a little unhappy with it, so check it out. Thanks for all the reviews, I would love more particularly cause it is Valentine's Day!! They can be my valentines this year. Hehe. Anyway, I don't own OTH**

**Chapter 19-**The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

Haley and Brooke approached the nursery to find Lucas and Nathan pacing up and down

"What are you guys doing?" Brooke called out

"Oh thank god, where have you two been? We have been trying to call the both of you for an hour" Lucas said almost shaking Brooke

"What, what is going on?" Haley asked, kissing Nathan softly

"It's Ella" Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's hand and squeezing it

"What about her, Lucas" Brooke said, the fear evident in her voice

"I was sitting by her crib, and all of a sudden she started crying loudly, and I tried to soothe her, but nothing would work"

"And?" Brooke screeched

"So the nurses came in and checked all her stats and found that she had elevated heart rate and a fever" Lucas replied

"Oh my god"

"So she went to get some tests, and she isn't back yet" Nathan said

Brooke's mouth open and shut a few times before she slowly backed into the chair behind her.

"Brooke, sweetie?" Haley exclaimed

"Everything will be ok; it's probably just an infection or something" Nathan said, still holding onto his wife

Brooke remained mute, no thoughts were processing, her mind completely blank

Haley watched Brooke. Brooke, the most talkative person she had ever met, who would ramble on just to fill awkward silences, seemed to have fallen into a catatonic state.

Haley signalled to Lucas to come sit by her as she pulled Nathan to the other end of the corridor.

"I think we should ring Mouth" she stage whispered

"You really think?"

"Babies in nurseries who haven't left hospital shouldn't have a fever, Nate. I'm worried but I didn't want to say it in front of Brooke" Haley said rationally

"Ok, fair enough, I will go call him"

"Thanks, babe"

Haley walked briskly back to where Brooke and Lucas were sitting. Haley mouthed "How is she?" to Lucas. He only shrugged in reply.

"Cheery?? Talk to me" Lucas said, shaking her slightly.

Brooke started rocking back and forth, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Brooke, I know you can hear me, you have to know this isn't your fault" he said

"Nathan, I came as soon as I could" Mouth said running down the hall

"Thanks for coming man, the docs haven't talked to us since they took Ella away, and Brooke is having a mental breakdown" Nathan said as they both glanced at Brooke

"Ok I will go check with her doctor to see what's happening."

"Thanks, Mouth"

Nathan walked towards the small group, and knelt in front of Brooke and tried to look into Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke? Brooke? Mouth is here and is he going to talk to the doctor to see what's happening with Ella" Nathan said before taking a seat next to Haley

All she did was nod her head. The three others exchanged glances not sure what to do. As silence once again consumed the room, Mouth hurried down the corridor and stopped short in front of the group.

"Ok I talked to Ella's doctor" Mouth said in hushed tones. Haley watched as her old friend addressed them. There were a very few times in Haley's life she had seen Mouth look so grave. This scared Haley more then ever, and she prayed beyond belief that Ella was going to be ok; otherwise Brooke may never come out of her state.

"What wrong with her Mouth?" Lucas said, still holding onto Brooke's hand, although she remained limp in her chair.

"Do you remember that Ella was being monitored for any abnormalities because of her prematurity?"

"Of course" Lucas said glancing at Brooke.

"Brooke you need to listen real careful ok? I don't want you to be alarmed"

Brooke's head shot up suddenly, so much that Lucas jumped a little from his position next to her.

Mouth looked between Lucas and Brooke, and took a deep breath.

"Ella has what is called as hydrocephalus" he stated

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked

"Basically it is a build up of fluid in the brain" Mouth said, trying not to alarm everyone

"But what does that mean, Mouth? How do they fix it?" Lucas asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Ella is in surgery now; the neurosurgeon is putting a shunt in her brain that drains the fluid to the abdomen" Mouth continued

"How do we know she is going to be ok?" Nathan asked

"We don't, it's just a waiting game for now. I asked for hourly updates from the OR"

"Thanks Mouth"

Mouth could barely look at Brooke, seeing the heartbreak she was going through. She seemed so alone, yet surrounded by so many people.

"Brooke, Dr Raymond is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. And Ella is a fighter. Just believe in that" Mouth said

Brooke broke eye contact with Mouth and resumed staring at the floor. She moved back in her chair, leant against Lucas, the shape of her head fitting perfectly in the nook of his shoulder. A large sob escaped from her, and echoed around the room. The tears fell rapidly down her solemn face, unable to stop the sobs shook her body.

Lucas tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and he softly kissed her on the head. Haley, Mouth and Nathan all walked away, giving Lucas and Brooke time to grieve.

"Mouth, straight up, how serious is Ella's condition?" Nathan asked their old friend

"If Ella makes it through the surgery, it's going to be an uphill battle" Mouth said, looking sadly back at Lucas and Brooke.

"What are you saying Mouth?" Haley asked, trying to read into what Mouth was saying  
"I'm saying we should all prepare for the worst"

As Mouth, Haley and Nathan looked over at Lucas and Brooke remained in their previous position. Brooke's sobbing had subsided somewhat, her eyes still closed.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Haley wondered out loud

* * *

Peyton put the phone back on the receiver and turned to face the other occupants in the room.

"Hey Jen??" she said addressing her adopted daughter

"Yeah?" the girl replied, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Could you take James and Lily into Brooke's bedroom and put on a DVD for them?"

"Yeah, which one?"

"Just put in the Finding Nemo DVD Auntie Haley brought over"

"K, Mom" Jenny said as she grabbed the hands of the younger children.

"Thanks sweetie" Peyton said

"What was that about?" Jake said nodding towards the retreating children

"I didn't want them to get upset" Peyton said before sitting down on the couch

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, joining his wife on the couch.

"That was Haley on the phone."

"I'm guessing she and Brooke got carried away shopping" he said jokingly

"Not exactly, Jake. Haley was calling from the hospital, Ella is in surgery" Peyton said in a monotonic tone.

"What on earth happened?"

"Apparently there was some sort of issue with fluid building in her brain" Peyton said, her head wrinkling in confusion

"Ok god poor Ella"

"Poor Brooke and Lucas. They have been through so much already." Peyton said

"Yeah, did they say when she would be out of surgery?" Jake asked

"Apparently it will be a few hours yet, even then Haley says it will be touch and go" Peyton said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"What did she want us to do?"

"Haley asked if we could look after the kids tonight, and Karen and Keith will come by tomorrow so we can go check on everyone"

"Fair enough"

Peyton rested her head against Jake's chest, and listened to him breath in and out.

"I'm glad you're here with me"

"Me too" he said, stroking her hair as they sat in silence thinking about the unfortunate situation that Ella, Brooke and Lucas were in, and how lucky they had been with Jenny.


	20. I Will Always Love You

Chapter 20- I Will Always Love You

**A/N:**** Hey Everyone, sorry it has been a while, but now that uni is starting up, I will have more time (and access to the internet) to update more regularly. reviewslove!!**

**Thanks!!BTW a special thanks to ****othx3BRUCAS**** for helping me make Chapter 18 clearer. (BTW I resubmitted it, so if you haven't check it out again) L xoxo**

Peyton slowly opened her eyes, the image of Brooke's apartment sharpening into focus. However, the image that greeted her was one she thought she would never see. All three children were seated at the kitchen table, but that was not the unusual part. It was the presence of a vivacious red head and her raven haired boyfriend that made the situation particularly strange for Peyton.

She slowly moved Jake's arm off her and tip toed to the kitchen area.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"I got a call from Nathan. He and Haley thought you and Jake might need some respite after last night"

Peyton wearily nodded her head and reached for the coffee Rachel had just placed on the table.

"Plus, Cooper thought it would be a good idea to have a trial run, you know" she said rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Did you see Ella last night?" Peyton said looking at the kids as they at their cereal and chatted between them.

"Yeah, we dropped by, Ella was still in surgery though" Rachel said looking downcast

"Still?" Peyton asked surprised at the longevity of the surgery

"It was about 4 hours in, Mouth said that she was holding in there" Rachel said as she took a bite of toast

"Oh thank god, do you think it is a good sign we haven't heard anything?"

"I think no news is definitely good news"

A shrill filled the previously silent room, stirring a wake Jake in the process.

Peyton grabbed her phone quickly and opened it without looking at the ID.

"Brooke?" she asked frantically

"No its Nathan, Peyton" he said in a monotone

"How is she, Nate?" Peyton asked softly, not wanting to alarm the kids.

"She just got out of surgery, you might want to come by" he said in a sombre tone.

"Jake and I are on our way"

"You'd better hurry"

The urgency in Nathan's voice wasn't one that Peyton never liked to hear. She was used to the "Dad" Nathan, "Cleaning up after Lucas" Nathan, and "Loving Husband" Nathan. But she had not heard this is "life or death" Nathan since Lucas suffered his heart attack in senior year. And that scared Peyton more than she possibly knew.

Peyton and Jake quickly gathered their belongings, said goodbye to Cooper, Rachel and the kids and rushed out the door.

* * *

The image of a broken man greeted Peyton and Jake as they rushed down the NICU corridor. Lucas, who had not changed his clothes from the previous day, his hair sticking up in all directions from a sleepless night of fret and worry, sat opposite the nursery, his head in his hands.

"Lucas" Peyton said as ran down the hall

"Peyton" he said as they hugged.

"How is she, man?" Jake asked as they man hugged

"Honestly, not good"

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton said looking up and down the corridor.

Lucas looked sadly into the nursery, and pointed to the humidicrib directly opposite.

"She hasn't moved since Ella came out of surgery"

Brooke sat at the end of the crib; her head resting on a table, watching her daughter's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She was determined not to close her eyes in case the doctors missed something or Ella deteriorated. Ella laid motionless, in a deep slumber, tubes running to and from her body in a multitude of directions. What scared Brooke the most was the fact that Ella's brain seemed to be exposed to the world. The doctors explained to her that due to the neurosurgery, they needed to wait before the swelling went down to close her skull. A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek as she continued to watch Ella, and wondered if she was to blame.

Brooke felt a gentle shake of her shoulder.

"Brooke, how is she?"

"Peyton, when did you get here?" Brooke asked, surprised to see her blonde haired friend

"Not long ago, Rachel thought we might want to see Ella too" she said softly,

"Rachel is here?" Brooke asked while still watching Ella  
"No she is looking after James, Lily and Jen"

"Oh"

Peyton pulled up a chair next to Brooke and looked at her carefully. Peyton had rarely seen Brooke in this worked up state, and Peyton couldn't really blame her either. Brooke's face was stained with tears, her mascara from the day before had run down her face and the black watery marks were a reminder of the tears shed in the last 24 hours. Her clothes were crumpled from spending the night in the waiting room, and Peyton guessed from the pale colour of her face that Brooke had neglected to eat since shopping with Haley the day before.

"Brooke, honey, have you eaten lately?" Peyton asked Brooke carefully

"No, I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure, because I can sit with Ella while you go to the cafeteria" Peyton offered

"No" Brooke replied stubbornly

"Okay..how about we just sit here together then?"

"Ok"

Brooke and Peyton remained in silence for a few moments. Side by side they watched Ella sleep. Brooke suddenly grasped Peyton's hand tightly, holding on for dear life. Peyton knew more than most the extent in which Brooke had loved and lost. Whether it was her parents, the loss of friendship or that of her true love, each event shaped the way in which Brooke lived and breathed. Peyton knew as much as Brooke was pushing away the people that were there for her in her time of need, she felt alone in the world. Brooke didn't need someone to understand, to pity or even comfort her. She needed someone just to be there. And Peyton wanted to be that person.

* * *

"So how are you holding up, Luke?" Jake asked, handing Lucas machine made coffee.

"Not sure really" he replied, absent mindedly playing with the handle if the cup

"You're not sure" Jake said slowly

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Ella, how small she is" Luke said, watching the nursery once more.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Luke. Jen was small as well" Jake said, trying to comfort his grieving friend.

"But she wasn't premature was she Jake?" Lucas replied, almost spitefully.

"No"

"See"

"Here Luke, Jen and Lily made this for you and Brooke" Jake handed Lucas a hand drawn picture full of colourful inscriptions.

Lily had drawn three stick figures on the page, while Jenny had written in large cursive writing "Unkie Luke, Auntie B and Baby Ella"

"Lily told me to tell you she drew you smiling because everyone is so sad" Jake said, smiling sadly.

"She's a smart kid" Luke said sadly thumbing the drawing of Ella

"Ella is going to be a smart kid too" Jake said confidently

"I sure hope so" Lucas replied wishfully

"Just have a little faith, Luke"

* * *

"Where's Jake?" Brooke murmured

"I think he is outside with Luke"

"Oh"

'Out of interest why hasn't Luke come in here the 2 and a half hours we have been sitting here?" Peyton asked, watching Brooke for her emotions to change

"I dunno" Brooke replied, but Peyton could see that Brooke was lying through her teeth.

"A-huh" Peyton replied, waiting for Brooke to spill the truth

"I guess we are avoiding each other" she admitted

"Why, B.Davis?"

"Something happened" Brooke stated cryptically

"Something happened..." she repeated

"Yeah" Brooke said, as she remained watching the baby.

_Brooke's head rested against Lucas' shoulder, a sob escaping her small body. Lucas could feel her heart beat increasing rapidly, her small hands grasping onto his biceps, holding on for dear life. He moved his arm, and began to run circles over her back trying to soothe her now wailing cries. Lucas looked around to find where the others had gone. They seemed to have disappeared. Lucas felt nervous about this. He wasn't sure it was because they hadn't been this close since Ella was conceived, or if he was just nervous that he couldn't handle the outpouring of emotions. What he couldn't handle was the fact that Brooke was able to be vulnerable around him again. Lucas felt like he was transported back to a time where his feelings for Brooke were so intense he wanted to head for the hills, mainly because he felt like he wanted to reciprocate her feelings. Brooke was so open with her feelings and emotions and that scared Lucas. She wasn't afraid to tell him how she felt, whether it was love or otherwise. But sitting next to Brooke years later, facing the possible death of their daughter, Lucas wasn't scared anymore. He didn't want to run, or make some excuse to avoid her. All Lucas knew is that he needed Brooke in his life, and he couldn't live without her. And this feeling wasn't going away, Lucas knew that for sure._

"_Brooke" _

_She continued to sob into his pale blue shirt._

_He carefully moved his hand and lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of pain and sorrow, for which Lucas was mostly to blame. He needed to convince her that he wasn't going to walk out of her life again. _

"_Ella is going to make it through this" he said softly_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I know" he replied simply_

"_Tell me something happy, Luke. I need to feel something" she said watching the babies inside the NICU_

_Lucas thought for a moment before continuing. _

"_It was 5 years ago Lily was just born"_

"_Yeah Lily would make Oscar the grouch happy" Brooke said proudly_

_Lucas ignored the comment and continued_

"_Mom was still in a coma, and I was checking on Haley, she had just gone into labour"_

"_Oh yeah…that was a fun day" Brooke replied sarcastically_

"_I walked into the nursery, and Lily wasn't in her crib" he continued_

"_Oh" she said realising where the story was going_

"_I frantically asked the nurses where she was, thinking Dan might have taken her. Finally someone mentioned Lily being taken to see Mom. I ran to the Mom's room and stopped short when I looked through the window. There you were, Lily in your arms, singing Rocker by Baby, that's when I knew you were the love of my life. In that moment I couldn't imagine anyone else I would have a kid with. And even more I couldn't wait to be with you"_

"_What happened?" she asked quietly_

"_Peyton happened, Chase happened, Rachel happened"_

"_Ella happened"_

"_And I wouldn't change that. I want you to know that I never loved Peyton or Rachel as much as I love you" he said honestly _

"_You love me?" she squeaked _

"_I'll always love you, Brooke" Lucas watched Brooke's reaction. Her mouth opened and closed slowly, her eyes as wide as saucers. _

_Lucas lent towards Brooke, breathing in her lavender scent. He carefully reached up and stroked her cheek, Brooke jumping slightly at the sudden contact. She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply, finally letting go of the past, of all her worries and guilt._

_Lucas moved towards Brooke, unbeknownst to her, gently pushed his lips against hers. Brooke's eyes shot open, surprised by the action, but without hesitating, reciprocated. He felt the soft texture of her lips against his, the kiss turning from something sweet and innocent to passionate and hungry. _

_Lucas suddenly broke the kiss, shocking Brooke in the process_

"_Marry me" he murmured_

"_What??" _

"_Marry me Brooke"_

"_Why?" She asked still shocked at his outburst._

"_I want to marry you, Brooke. I want Ella to grow up with 2 parents in the one house. I don't want her to have the same upbringing as me, Brooke. As much as I want to believe people change, people are still going to whisper about the person who was born out of wedlock, who lives out of a suitcase. I don't want that for Ella. I know how hard it was for my mother raising me by herself. As much as I tried to ignore it, it was hard to ignore names like bastard or illegitimate."_

"_But you called Ella illegitimate" she said painfully, recalling what Peyton had told her._

"_I did, and I am not proud of it. I was just upset, Brooke. I want do this right, Cheery. If things were different we would have gotten married, and then have children"_

"_But then we wouldn't have Ella"_

"_I know, I wouldn't change it now. So I want to marry you Brooke, I want to see Ella grow up, see her first laugh, first steps and first everything else"_

_Brooke still looked stunned as Lucas concluded his speech._

"_Brooke?" he asked nervously _

"_No, I'm not going to marry you" she said as baby Ella was being wheeled past in the humidicrib at that moment. _

_Brooke shot up of her seat and ran into the NICU._

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter 20...i know some of you probably weren't happy that Lucas called Ella illegitimate in a previous chapter, and hopefully I addressed it here.Anyway,please review!!!L 


	21. Never Let You Go

**A/N: hey everybody****, first of all thanks for all the lovely reviews I got last chapter. I promise, the story is going to be happier from here….I know I have been using this excuse a lot lately, but I have been snowed under with uni…im in my final year, and already I am behind in my work!! eek! so here is chapter 21 please read and review!! Believe me I need the pick up after the dreadful week I have had. L xoxo**

Chapter 21-Never Let You Go

"Hey, Luke" Haley said as she approached her childhood best friend.

"Hey, Hales" he said in a deflated tone.

"How is Ella?" she asked curious to why he was sitting out in the waiting room, while she could see Brooke though the NICU window.

"I'm not sure" he said, tussling his hair in a stressed and worked up state.

"You're not sure" she said slowly

"Yes"

"Ok what happened?" Haley said sitting down

"How did you know something was wrong?" Lucas said looking directly at Haley

"Because you would be in there looking after your baby girl unless something was wrong" Haley said pointing towards the nursery.

"I proposed" he admitted

"You proposed"

"And Brooke said no" he continued

"And Brooke said no" Haley repeated

"Are you going to be repeating everything I say?" he said in a huff

"I'm processing, this is big, Luke" Haley said defensively

"I know, but she said no" he repeated once again getting frustrated.

"Why would she do that?" Haley wondered out loud. Haley knew that after the baby shower that they were making googly eyes at each other, Brooke had more than friendly feelings towards the blue eyed man beside her. But to flat out refuse him? There had to be some reason behind her rejection. Haley knew that Brooke still believed in her prince charming, probably, Haley thought a consequence the less then perfect relationship her parents had.

"I don't know, why do you think I am sitting out here?"

"So exactly what did you say Luke?" Haley said, trying to get to the bottom of what happened.

"That I didn't want Ella to be called the same names I was growing up, and I want her to grow up in a 2 parent household" he said plainly

"Oh Lucas" she said shacking her head

"What? What did I say?" he asked naively

"You pretty much told her the only reason you wanted get married is because you got her knocked up!" Haley said

"But we kissed, I thought it was insinuated I wanted to be with her!" he exclaimed

"Lucas it doesn't matter if you burst out in song, you have to tell her you love her, not that the only reason you want to marry her is because of Ella" Haley responded

"But when Nathan asked you, you had just slept together" he stated

"Yes but we didn't have a critically ill child in hospital Lucas. Nathan told me that he would love me forever, and he couldn't be with anyone else. Emphasis on me, Lucas. As corny as it sounds, what Brooke wants is a horse carriage ride through Central Park, dancing under the moonlight, a nice dinner, you to get down on one knee, to profess your undying love to her, to tell her she is the only one you could ever be with." Haley replied

"How do you know?"

"We're girls, that's what we talk about" she said with a shrug

"I think I did it wrong" he whispered

"No kidding. Lucas you have known Brooke nearly 10 years. You have seen what Brooke's parents did to her growing up. How did you think Brooke would react when you asked her? The only reason her parents had her was to play the perfect American family. Brooke doesn't want that for her daughter" Haley exhaled

"Oh no. I knew that, I did! How could I forget how her parents treat her? I'm so stupid" he groaned.

"Lucas, you are anything but stupid. You want exactly want what Brooke does. Better than what you had growing up. Now go talk to her" Haley said giving him a little push

Lucas got up, briefly turning to his best friend.

"Brooke's lucky to have you as a friend, you know" he said

"No, I'm lucky to be hers"

"Oh Brooke" Peyton sighed

"After all we had been through, after growing up together knowing how my parents treated me; he says he wants to marry just because we had Ella" she cried

"He doesn't mean it that way, B.Davis" Peyton tried to rationalise with Brooke.

"Of course he does" Brooke argued

"No he doesn't. You didn't have the 'if we got married' talk when you were going out, did you?" Peyton asked, a slight feeling of dread sitting in the bottom of her stomach.

"No, first time it was all about the fun, then the second time, he was so sad all the time after Jimmy died, and you were going through such a hard time, not to mention we were only 18" Brooke said

"I understand that"

"How about you and Lucas?" Brooke asked quietly, some what afraid of the answer.

Peyton paused before continuing

"We did, the age I wanted to get married, how many kids that sort of thing"

"Oh" Brooke said disappointedly

"That doesn't matter anymore, Brooke. Lucas had a baby with you. There was a reason why we didn't work." Peyton stated

"Because of Jake" Brooke replied

"And because of you, silly. Just remember how Lucas was brought up too. He spent his childhood being called names because his parents didn't get married and he was disowned by his father." Peyton advised

"But that's still no reason to get married, Peyton" Brooke said stubbornly

"I know that, and you know that but think where he is coming from. If you were in a relationship with Lucas and got pregnant he would have proposed because that's what he does. Lucas wants to do the right thing by Ella. He wants to be the anti Dan." Peyton responded.

"Even after all these years, you still are able to read him better then I do" Brooke sighed

"No Brooke, it's just a connection we have. You have Ella, that's the most important connection of all"

"I guess so"

"So how was the kiss?" Peyton asked mischievously

"If one of us was a frog there would have been some serious consequences there" Brooke said grinning widely

"That good huh?"

"I love him, but I don't know if I can trust him, Peyton" she said, downcast once again.

"Well start with that Brooke, no one said you had to be with him this second. Just give him something B.Davis. Just some sort of hope that you still want to be with him" Peyton counselled

"What would I do without you, P.Sawyer-Jagielski?"

"Just spreading the marital wisdom, B.Davis"

Lucas quietly moved into the NICU, heading towards Ella's crib.

"Hey, how is she?"

Brooke remained mute; Peyton briefly looked at the new mum before answering Lucas.

"Stable, she's holding in there"

"Hey Peyton do you mind if I talk to Brooke for a moment?"

Peyton glanced towards Brooke, although still not taking an eye of her daughter said "It's fine, Pey."

"Ok, I'll be right outside" and squeezed Brooke on the shoulder before stepping out.

Lucas sat in Peyton's vacated seat.

"Brooke I" he started

"No Lucas don't" she said waving her hand

"Why" he asked confused

"Because I love you, Lucas, but our little girl is lying here, holding on by a thread. Even though the gesture was well intentioned, I am not going to marry you just for Ella. I don't want Ella to be resentful towards us like I am to my own parents" she said speaking about her parents with distain.

"But Brooke-" he started again

"Lucas, please can we drop this for now, until Ella is better?" Brooke pleaded

Brooke, who was already torn apart by her daughter's ailments, could not take the look on Lucas' face. The last thing Ella needed was there are cracks showing in her parental unit. The truth was, in the last 3 hours that Brooke was watching her daughter, every so often, her mind would wander to the kiss she shared with Lucas. This made her feel guilty that she wasn't 110 looking after her daughter. Most of all, Brooke hadn't had a kiss like that since, well Ella was conceived. It was one of those earth shattering, lip quivering, oh my god I want to jump his bones kind of kisses.

_Just give Lucas __some sort of hope that you still want to be with him" _Brooke recalled from her earlier conversation with Peyton.

Brooke stood up, walked around the humidicrib looked at Lucas for moment before moving in and softly and sensually met her lips with his.

"Just give it time, Luke"

She moved her chair around to Lucas' side and grabbed his hand and didn't let go. And Lucas never wanted her to.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo

So GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand was right… I hope that you felt Brooke's reasons for not accepting Lucas' proposal were valid. Please review….L xoxo


	22. Even When I'm Sleeping

Chapter 22

**A/N:Hey everyone, thanks for being so patient since my last update!The last week of uni has been particularly insane (I really hate online subjects). I love all the reviews I have been getting, they are awesome. I plan to update in the next couple of days, so please read and review!**

Chapter 22-Even When I'm Sleeping

The parents of Ella Penelope Davis had hardly moved in the week she had remained in the NICU. She had become stable over the passing days, much to the delight to her parents and extended family. Once again she had been moved out of the NICU and had finally been told by Dr Reynolds, the neurosurgeon that operated on Ella that she could go home in the coming weeks.

"Hey girly girl, how is my beautiful goddaughter today?" Haley said softly to the sleeping infant.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" she said, feeling the small digits on the baby's finger

Haley waited for response for a moment before continuing

"I'm going to have a baby girl, just like you. And I hope she is going to be as beautiful and strong as her cousin is"

Haley softly kissed Ella on the forehead before quickly leaving the nursery.

Lucas and Brooke were currently in the offices of Dr Reynolds, who was explaining the ramifications of Ella's condition

"Now, as you both know, I installed a shunt in Ella's brain the drains fluid from her brain to the abdomen" Both nodded in understanding

"Over the next couple of months, I want you to keep a careful eye on her, along with the monthly checkups; the size of Ella's brain will be monitored for the next year"

"So Ella will be fine?"

"From what I can tell now, yes. But I will see you all next month for her check up"

"Thankyou doctor" Lucas said shaking the older gentleman's hand

"It's my pleasure"

"Can you believe it Luke, we are taking Ella home"

"We?" he asked his eyes raised

"Well you know what I mean, back to the apartment" she said quietly

"But I thought since…."

Brooke looked questionably into his eyes before motioning them to sit in the waiting room outside the NICU.

She sighed heavily before continuing

"Luke I think we should go back to our own apartments" Brooke said 

"But what about Ella? I thought when we kissed…"

"That we could start things up again? I just don't think I am ready for that yet Luke. Ella is only just starting to get better, and I don't need to be distractions" she said shaking her head slightly

"Oh ok" he said in a defeated manner

"But Lucas, it doesn't mean you aren't apart of Ella's life. Our lives. You can see her as much as you like"

Lucas smiled at Brooke as she got up from her seated position.

"Now let's see our little girl" she said patting him reassuringly on the shoulder

* * *

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief as Ella's eyes fluttered shut. It had been a long day, with everyone giving Brooke their 2 cents worth. It had been a week since Ella was discharged from the hospital and although she had been petrified to be alone with the baby at first, she enjoyed the quiet moments when it had been just her and her daughter. The last month had made Brooke realise that she was stronger than she had thought, and that she was able to look after a child by herself.

Brooke crept out of the nursery, and flopped onto the couch. She hadn't washed her hair in days, had spit up all over her tank top, but she didn't care. Motherhood had certainly changed the reformed party girl. Brooke savoured the time when Ella slept, so she could sleep also. Brooke turned on the baby monitor, placed it on the table next to the couch and succumbed to a sleepy slumber.

A wail through the air woke Brooke with a start. She rushed into the nursery, where Ella was wide awake, and her arms flailing about. Brooke quickly picked her daughter up, and looked over at the nearby clock. 2:40 am.

"Dear Ella, what's wrong, honey?" Brooke muttered rubbing circles on the neonates back. This did nothing to soothe her.

Brooke lifted Ella to the nearby change tale to check her nappy. Clean. Brooke scratched her head in frustration, what was wrong with her? She wasn't hungry, or had indigestion. Brooke didn't know what to do. Tears rapidly started to fall, as she rocked Ella back and forth. _How could I not know what is wrong with my own daughter?_ She thought. Ella's wails seemed to intensify, sensing her mother's distress.

Finally, after frantically looking through every baby book she had, she reached for the phone, with one hand while rocking Ella in the other.

"Hello?" a weary voice answered the phone

"Ella wont stop crying" Brooke sobbed into the phone

"Brooke?"

"Yes, Luke, Ella won't stop crying" she repeated with more urgency in her voice.

"I'll be right over" he said before hanging up

Lucas hastily reached for a pair of pants and a t-shirt before racing out the door

13 minutes later Lucas rushed into Brooke's apartment, using the key she had given him for emergencies, to find Brooke, her hair up in a messy bun, wearing only boy leg shorts and his Keith's body shop sweat shirt, singing a little off key to a distressed baby. He had wondered where that particular sweat shirt had gone. He always thought it got lost over the years. But Brooke, gorgeous Brooke, who never looked sexier in that moment, and probably didn't even realise it, had had it all these years. 

"Smile like you heart though your heart is breaking, smile even though it's breaking" she was singing softly to her child

"Brooke?"  
"Luke thank god. I've tried everything, but she wont stop crying" Brooke wailed, almost as distraught as the child in her arms

"Its ok, Brooke, let me see my beautiful daughter" he said, reaching out to Brooke.

Ella nestled into the arms of her father, but remained to cry

"What's wrong, Elle" he said softly to her

Brooke remained pacing and starting ranting

"I didn't know what to do Luke, she doesn't need changing, and she isn't hungry, or have indigestion, I tired everything that stupid book said and I don't know I didn't know what to do-

"Cheery!"

"What Luke?" she said stopping dead in her tracks

"Look.."

Ella was reaching for Lucas' apartment keys, a smile adorning her minute face.

"How did you do that?"

"I remembered Jenny used to love playing with keys"

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said softly as he placed the set of keys on the mobile above Ella's cot.

The pair watched their child for a few moments as she drifted off to sleep once more, leaving her parents to walk slowly back into the lounge

"Thanks Luke, I really mean it"

"That's ok Cheery, I'll always be here for you" he said softly kissing her on the cheek.

Brooke blushed slightly, knowing the way she must have looked and smelt at that moment.

"Well I better get going…" Lucas said awkwardly

"No its ok Luke, its..'Brooke reached out to look at Lucas' watch ' 4.00 in the morning, just stay here"

"Well if it is ok with you" he said uncertainly

"It is, I'm offering" 

"I guess I can take the couch then" Lucas said motioning towards the lumpy two seater.

"Don't be silly, the couch willl give you scoliosis the rest of your life. You know the deal. You take the left side, I take the right" she said, walking into the bedroom

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Brooke said smiling back, and heading towards the bathroom

Lucas reluctantly climbed into the left side of the bed, although he remained fully clothed. He lay back onto the pillow, briefly inhaling the scent of the fabric. Lavender. Brooke was always insistent on using lavender laundry powder. God how he had missed that smell. He closed his eyes before Brooke walked back into the room.

Brooke walked in, now fresh from the shower, her hair dripping slightly onto the floor. She smiled as she saw the seemingly sleeping form of her ex inhabit her bed. She walked around to the right side of the bed, moving slowly under the covers.

Lucas was now on his side facing her. He could smell as she walked into the room the shampoo she always used. It was this citrus smell that drove Lucas crazy. As Brooke climbed further into the bed, she shuffled until her body nestled into the curve of his, almost like she had been doing it everyday of their lives. This was always her favourite place, her slender body fitting perfectly with his. He draped his hand protectively around her waist, as they slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	23. Ordinary Day

Chapter 23

**A/N:Hey everyone, a BIG thanks to ****BrOoKe DaViS23,justawritier,othfan326,flipflopgal ,brookenlucas4eva03 ,GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand and ****onetreefan ****for reviewing the last chapter, I was a little disappointed there werent more reviews. Hopefuly this chapter warrants a few more!!Sorry about the delay, for anyone who has to do group assignments, I sympathise!!Please Read and Review!!Lydia**

Chapter 23-Ordinary Day

Lucas slowly woke up, disorientated from his surroundings. Still draped across his chest was a certain petite brunette. She remained asleep, a smile displayed on her face. Lucas glanced down her, not wanting to move from the position he was in. _If I ever move from this place, it will be too soon_ he thought as he closed his eyes once again. He wrapped his arms around Brooke, and as he did so she snuggled closer to him and murmured in her sleeping state "_I love you…Lucas"_

Lucas closed his eyes, planted a soft kiss on her temple before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As the sun started streaming through the windows, the former couple woke up gradually. Brooke stirred, feeling as though she it was the best sleep she had had in weeks. She wriggled under Lucas' embrace, although completely comfortable, was fearful at the same time. The moving of her body next to his roused Lucas from his sleep.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hey" she said smiling slightly

Lucas reached down, without any forethought, kissed Brooke softly on the lips. Although shocked at first, Brooke reciprocated the action, kissing him with more passion he could handle. Lucas moved her small body over so she was lying directing on top of him, her hands roaming through his hair, his on the small of her back. The kisses intensified, Lucas' arousal becoming apparent as it grazed Brooke's thigh through Lucas' jogging pants. Brooke, her lips still attached to Lucas' slowly moved up his body and removed his shirt. She started moving down his muscular body once more, planting butterfly kisses down Lucas' naked torso.

Lucas abruptly flipped her over; and, removed the sweatshirt with ease. Lucas looked at Brooke, every inch of her, from her bed tussled hair right down to her slender legs and wanted to ravage every part of her.

"You're beautiful, Brooke" he whispered before leaning down to give her a heated kiss. Brooke could feel the heat building up inside her; only one man could ever make her this crazy.

"Nah I look like a mess" she said, her cheeks burning a bright shade of red.

"Brooke, you always look gorgeous even if you wore a garbage bag" he said before making a trail of kisses from her neck to her abdomen.

As he reached her navy blue shorts, he looked up into Brooke's eyes, looking for uncertainty. All that shone back was love, and a light in her eyes he had not seen in months. She simply nodded as he began to pull at the draw strings.

As Lucas did so, a cry came through the baby monitor.

Brooke smiled at Lucas before pulling on the sweatshirt and racing into the nursery. Brooke picked up her daughter chatting to her

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong huh?" Brooke said as she nestled into the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

As Ella started feeding, Lucas walked in, leaning against the door frame, watching the scene before him.

If it wasn't any more possible, Lucas thought Brooke looked even sexier at that moment, singing to Ella as she fed. This was a perfect picture, Lucas thought. Brooke looked up to see Lucas looking fondly at the pair.

"Don't think you can just get away with looking all proud like that mister. Go get an onesy from the cabinet so you can change her"

"I'm gonna change Ella?" Lucas said, raising his eyebrows

"Well yeah, I just did all the hard work" Brooke said

"Ok" he said choosing an outfit with basketballs patterned on the outside

Once Brooke saw the outfit Lucas he had picked, she rolled her eyes and muttered "typical" before placing Ella on the change table.

"I guess Haley or Nathan must have bought it" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Ok superstar, just change her, would ya?" she said, watching Lucas like a hawk. She fretted watching Lucas and Ella behind his back.

"Hey Little Girl, lets get you changed here" he said talking to Ella, blowing raspberries on her stomach

His daughter giggled at the action, getting the attention of both of her parents.

"Did you hear that Cheery?" Lucas said

"Ella laughed!" she said

"Do it again, do it again!!" Brooke said

Lucas repeated the action, and once again, a high pitched laugh escaped from the infant

"Isn't that the most precious sound in the world" Brooke said, picking Ella up and rocking her side to side

"It sure is" he said, while Brooke placed Ella back in the crib

Lucas and Brooke watched as Ella drifted off to sleep once more. As Ella seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and led him out into the kitchen

"Coffee?"

"Yeah sure" he said sitting down at the table

"So…" she said, nervously

"So.."

"I had this feeling that if Ella hadn't woken up…" Brooke continued, her cheeks blushing red,

"Something would have happened that we might regret" Lucas finished

"Well yeah, no, I don't know!" She said shaking her head confusingly

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know, all I know is that this morning when I woke up next to you, I felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. But I'm scared, Luke" she said taking a seat next to him.

"Scared of what?" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Scared of letting you all the way in, scared that you will cheat on me and leave me again" she finally whispered

Lucas scooted his chair closer to Brooke's

"Brooke, I know I have let you down in the past, and I am truly sorry about that. But if you let me, I want to spend the rest of our lives to make it up to you. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to watch our daughter grow up and I want to make more babies with you. I want to tell you every day for the rest of our lives how beautiful you are, and how much I love you"

Brooke picked at her fingernails nervously, and took one final look into Lucas' eyes.

"Ok. But can we take it slow?" she asked weakly

"Anything for my Cheery" he said as they softly kissed on the lips.

"Ok" Brooke said happily as she got up and started making breakfast

"Ok" he said as he continued to drink his coffee and reached for the sports section of the newspaper.

Brooke continued to make breakfast humming to herself.

Lucas looked up from the paper, watching Brooke cook French toast.

"Hey Cheery?"

"Yep?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?" he asked sheepishly

"Are you serious?" she said giggling

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't had date in years, and it slowing it down, right?"

"I guess, but what about Ella?"

"I'm sure Haley or Peyton would take her for the night"

"I don't know…" Brooke said anxiety flashing through her eyes

"Come on, it will be good for you, for us. Plus you haven't been out of this apartment in a week."

"Well, ok" she said placing the plates of food on the table.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I will make if up in the next... Brucas' "first" date!**

**Please review...I pinky promise to update sooner if I get some more reviews!L xoxox**


	24. Wonderwall

Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for the phenomenal response I got for the last chapter, I appreciate everybody that read and review my stories….that said, I really loved writing this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as I did writing it. ReviewLove, Lydia**

Chapter 24-Wonderwall

"I don't know about this Tutor Mom" Brooke said as she applied makeup

"You have to leave this apartment some time, Brooke" Haley replied gently

"I know but what if something happens to Ella?"

"You gave us all the emergency numbers Brooke, and if something happens, which it won't, Nate and I will call you straight away"

"Well ok, but I am going to call you during the night and you can't stop me" Brooke replied fiercely

"Ok" Haley said hugging Brooke briefly

"Now you better finish getting ready before Lucas thinks you are standing him up"

"Alrighty, can you bring Ella in here?"

"Sure, Tigger"

Brooke finished applying her makeup, and flattened her dress nervously. She still had some baby weight from the pregnancy. Brooke blamed it on the ice cream sundaes she had craved for the most part. It made her nervous that she was bigger now and although she had shed most of the baby weight, she had to take Ella and go shopping the previous day to find a dress. Butterflies the size of mothballs was fluttering around in her stomach. She had not felt this nervous in years. Whether it was the fact shw was leaving her daughter for the first time, or that it was the first date she has had in years, or the man she was going on the date with. Could have been a combination of both.

A pounding on the door echoed through the apartment.

"I'll get it" Brooke called

She walked towards the door, her high heel shoes clicking on the wooden floor boards. Brooke slowly opened the door to reveal a suit- clad Lucas.

His eyes widened as Brooke opened the door all the way to reveal her completely. Brooke was wearing a knee length red cocktail dress, cut into a v shape at neck to reveal her baby baring breasts. Her head cascaded down her shoulders in an array of curls, and her make up very simple, revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

"Brooke you look-"

"Frumpy, overweight, tired?" she said

"Absolutely drop dead gorgeous" he finally admitted.

"Thanks" she muttered embarrassed.

"Where's our beautiful baby?"

"In the nursery with Haley"

"Hales?" Brooke called from the living room

"Yeah?"  
"We're about to go" Brooke said

"Oh ok, have fun you two"

"We will" Lucas said kissing Ella softly on the forehead

"Bye Ella-Bella" Brooke said as Ella grabbed hold of her manicured finger

"Come here" she said trying to take Ella from Haley's arms

"Ah ah- no you two get out of here" Haley said, holding Ella firmly in her arms.

"Ok, but if anything happens-"

"You have your cell. Got it. Now shoo" Haley said

"Bye, Tutor Mom"

"Bye!!" Haley said waving at the retreating forms of Brooke and Lucas

"Your parents are hard work" Haley said as Ella sucked her pacifier.

"So out of interest, why did you knock at the door, you have your own key" Brooke asked as they walked down the stairs

"Well since it is our first date, I wanted to do the right thing"

"First date? If I remember correctly that involved tattoos and a whole lot of beer" Brooke said, giggling at the memory.

"Well it is our first date since Ella was born"

"Ok. So wear are we going?" Brooke said as Lucas drove

"It's a surprise"

"Ahh Lucas!! You know how I love surprises"

"I do"

They drove in comfortable silence for another 5 minutes Brooke nervously tapping her foot.

"We're here"

"Allosandros? I've always wanted to go here"

"Well now you are"

Lucas walked around the car and opened Brooke's door

"Thanks" she said as he offered his hand to her, to get out of the car

Lucas and Brooke walked arm in arm into the restaurant, straight to the hostess

"Party of two for Scott" Lucas said as Brooke held onto his arm.

"Right this way"

As they weaved through the number of tables, they were led outside.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked

"You'll see"

Finally they stopped at a table, overlooking the Hudson River. There were a dozen tables scattered across the yard, with soft music playing in the background, and fairy lights hanging from the trees.

"A waiter will be by shortly to take your orders"

Lucas pulled the chair out for Brooke, and she sat down, looking at the view.

"Lucas, this is beautiful, how on earth did you arrange all this??" she said, looking around her.

"I have my ways"

"Oh a mysterious man, I love that" she said as they pecked lips across the table.

"Can I say, for the millionth time how beautiful you look tonight?" Lucas said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"You don't look too bad yourself, mister" she said winking at him

After their dinner was served, and shared a piece of cheesecake, Brooke checked her phone for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Brooke"

"I know, maybe I should just check.."

"Come on, Brooke, Haley is probably best person to look after El. Let's just dance"

"What?" Brooke said her eyebrow crinkling in confusion

"Brooke, do you want to dance with me?" Lucas said, reaching out for her hand

"But there is no one dancing" Brooke said laughing a little

"Let's change that" Lucas said, pulling Brooke up from her seated position

"Well ok" she said following Lucas onto the wooden platform

Brooke rested her head on Lucas shoulder as they started a slow waltz, listening to Lucas' heart beat rapidly

"Are you ok?" she said worryingly. "Your hearts beating awfully fast"

"Yeah it's just what you do to me, Brooke"

"Me?"

"No one could make my heart beat this fast but you"

"Stop it" she said playfully

"I'm serious"

They danced for a few moments; Brooke continued to listen to the beating of Lucas' heart as they moved around the dance floor

"Hear that?" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke answered, moving her head from his shoulder to look him straight in the eye

"It's our song"

"You remember our song?"

"Of course, I couldn't forget" he said and whispered into her ear "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now" As Wonderwall by Oasis filled through the speakers each were transported to another place and time.

_Lucas and Brooke walked thro__ugh the snow clad town of Tree Hill, they're hands joined, and huddling to stay warm_

"_So did you enjoy your birthday, Cheery?"_

"_Yes, I love my presents" she said kissing Lucas on the lips_

"_Well what if I told you I still had one more present for you"_

"_Really Broody? Can I have it now pllleeese" she whined as they rounded the corner to her house._

"_Ok, but I will have to cover your eyes" Lucas said covering Brooke's chocolate orbs with his hands, and guided Brooke past her house into the backyard._

"_Come on, Broody, tell me tell me"_

_Lucas stopped suddenly and removed his hands to reveal the present_

"_Surprise" _

"_Luke you got me an ice skating rink?" she said amazed at the gesture._

"_Well it is a small one.." he replied_

"_But an skating rink, Luke I love it"_

"_Really you love it?" Lucas asked nervously_

"_Yes" she said, running up and kissing Lucas on the lips_

"_Good, now here, ice princess," handing her a pair of skates_

"_Oh goody" she said, sitting on the bench Luke had moved near the frozen box_

"_Are you gonna join me?" Brooke said seductively_

"_Nah I'll think I'll just watch"_

"_Alrighty" she said shrugging before she stepped onto the platform and started making circles around the rink._

_Lucas sat and watched as Brooke skated around the rink. She had this child like grin on her face like nothing else mattered in the world. He reached for the wireless radio and turned on the FM station._

"_Hey Broody?"__ Brooke said stopping suddenly in the middle of the rink_

"_Yeah__"_

"_I__ think I love you" she said softly_

"_You think or you know?" _

"_I know" she said skating to the edge of the rink_

"_You've never said that to me before"_

"_I know it's just that the rink, it beautiful. No one has ever done something like this for me before"_

"_Well I did it because I love you too, Cheery"_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course I do"_

"_Come here" Brooke said motioning him to join her on the ice_

"_But I don't have skates"_

"_I don't care"_

"_Alright"_

_Luke tentatively walked onto the ice and joined Brooke. He wrapped his arms around her body and he kissed Brooke with such intensity and passion he almost wanted to do her right on the ice._

_Wonderwall played in the air as the much in love pair kissed in the bitter night._

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

_All of a sudden snow began to fall rapidly from the bleak sky, covering the both in a winter wonderland of goodness_

Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

"_Love you" Brooke said,_

"_Love you more" Lucas replied, as they watched the snow fall for hours to come._

"So where next, Mr Scott?" as they walked onto the footpath adjacent to the restaurant

"Hmm one of your favourite places in New York"

"Where?"

"Central Park"

"Luke I really don't think I have the shoes to walk around Central Park" Brooke said motioning to her ruby red kitten heels

"Who said we were walking?" as a horse drawn carriage pulled up next to them.

"Oh Luke" she sighed

"I heard you had a thing for horse drawn carriages" Lucas said smiling gleefuly

"You heard right"

As they climbed into the carriage, Brooke thought that finally, she could let Lucas all the way in.


	25. Come On Home

Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Come On Home

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day...I always look forward to opening my inbox (pathetic I know!) anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!-Lydia**

Lucas walked into Brooke's apartment, dropping his bag by the door as he walked into the nursery.

Brooke was presently sitting in the rocking chair, fast asleep as Ella lay awake in her crib.

"Hey baby girl, I think you exhausted your mom out" he whispered to Ella as his picked her up and walked out into the lounge room.

Lucas never thought that he could love his daughter as much as he did. After Brooke went into premature labour, he vowed to himself that he would protect Ella no matter what. Now that Brooke seemed to be gradually let him in, Lucas was more determined to make it work. With Ella, and especially with Brooke.

Lucas switched on the television, and settled back onto the couch, still cradling Ella in his arms.

"See Ella, this is ESPN Classics" he said "and we're watching Basketball, can you say basketball Little El?"

"Considering she's two months old I don't think she can answer you"

"Hey" Lucas said looking up at the love of his life.

"Hey, boyfriend" she replied flopping beside Lucas on the couch and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well with our genes she's either going be a great basketballer or cheerleader"

"Definitely a cheerleader" Brooke said, leaning against Lucas shoulder

"Hmm…I like this" Brooke said, her eyes closed, taking in the sounds around her

"Like what?" Lucas said

"Us. Now. Here. Bring a Family" she said snuggling into Lucas

"Me too, Cheery"

Lucas' phone rang through the air, interrupting the perfect family moment.

"Hello?"

Lucas listened intently to the caller for a moment. Brooke looked at him with questioning eyes

"What?" he said, giving Ella to Brooke before he started pacing around the lounge room

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Nate" before closing his phone.

"What's wrong?" Brooke said, concern evident on her face

"Nothing wrong, Cheery, but we need to get to Charlotte straight away, Haley just went into labour"

"How long ago?"

"Not long, Nate was calling on the way to the hospital, but he sounded pretty freaked"

"I should think so, Jamie is nearly 6 years old, and it's been a while since he has been through it, plus he doesn't have the added excitement of graduation"

"Well I said we were going to be there ASAP" Lucas said as he turned off the television.

"We?" she asked

"Yes, you're her best friend, Brooke"

"I'm not sure about taking Ella on the aeroplane though" she said looking down at her daughter.

"She'll be fine, Cheery" Lucas reassured her.

Brooke still looked unsure. She had just gotten used to take Ella outside, let alone taking her across country. But Haley was one of her oldest friends.

"Okay, just let me get our things together" she said, kissing Lucas on the lips before taking Ella in the nursery

* * *

"I hope we get there in time" Brooke said, taping her foot nervously, her eyes not leaving her daughter as the plane ascended into the sky. Ella never made a fuss, and as the plane started the journey to Charlotte, NC she was lulled into a deep sleep.

"I'm sure we will, I mean you were in labour what 10 hours?" Lucas recalled

"Yeah but this is their second kid, it will probably come out quicker" Brooke said, stroking the top of Ella's head

"How'd you figure?" Lucas asked

"Read it in one of the baby books during the pregnancy" Brooke shrugged

"Oh"he said disappointedly

"Don't worry, you'll be there every step of the way for the next one" she winked at him

"The next one?" he said smiling at her

"Hey lets not get ahead of ourselves, we can barely manage with this one" motioning down to Ella.

"I suppose so" he said, kissing the sleeping infants forehead

"I'll be so happy to see the others" Brooke said

"They only left 3 weeks ago"

"I know, but it was nice to have friends around, I guess"

"You have me"

"Yes and I love you for that, Broody, but sometimes you just need your gal pals around, I mean when was the last time you saw Skills or Mouth or even Nate?"

"I guess your right"

"I think so" she said playfully

"I guess we're going home" Lucas concluded

"We sure are" Brooke said grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Did we miss it?" Brooke said running down the hall of the maternity ward

"No, but Nate hasn't updated us in a while so it shouldn't be long" Peyton said as she got up and hugged Brooke.

"Where are Ella and Luke?"

"Just parking the rental"

"How are you guys, you know doing?" Peyton asked raising her eyebrows

"Finne, P.Sawyer-Jagielski. But get your mind out of the gutter, we're just taking it slow at the moment"

"But it is going well?" Peyton asked as they both sat down in the waiting room.

"It's going very well" Brooke said, her eyes shining, and her mouth forming a bright smile, complete with dimples.

"You look happy" Peyton observed

"I am. I really truly am"

"I'm glad. Haley and I worry about you"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just hope Haley isn't crushing any of Nate's fingers" Brooke said giggling at the thought

"Oh she probably is. Did Hales mention to you the sex of the baby?" Peyton asked

"No.You?"

"Nope. Said she wanted to be a surprise for Nate"

"Well why didn't she tell us?" Brooke exclaimed

Peyton just gave her a look

"Hey I can keep a secret"

"Brooke, you're the biggest blabber mouth we know"

"Yeah I know, I'm wanna find out, its killing me!!" she said dramatically

"It's a girl" Nathan said softly, walking into the room with the newest Scott. The baby girl had stark raven hair like her father, but gentle green eyes like her mother.

"Aww Nate she is beautiful" Peyton said, half hugging Nathan.

"Nathan, she's almost as cute as Ella" Brooke said, making cooing sounds at the newborn

"What's her name, man?" Lucas said, coming in behind the group, with Ella in her carrier.

"Hey man, I think Hales wants to tell you all"

"We're allowed to see her?" Peyton asked

"Yeah she is a little groggy but she really wanted to tell you all before she fell asleep"

"Ok!" Brooke said leading the group into the delivery suite

"Hey tutor mom twice over" Brooke said, sitting down on the chair next to Haley

"Thanks, Tigger" Haley said wearily

"So come on, spill it, what's baby tutor girl's name?"

"Annabelle Haley Scott"

"Haley, that's a gorgeous name" Peyton said softly

"Thanks, Nate picked it"

"Seriously Nate who knew you were such a softie" Brooke shoulder bumped the new dad.

"Well, only for my girls and my little guy" he said, looking proudly at his wife.

"Where is my gorgeous God son?" Brooke asked looking around

"In Tree Hill with Bevin and Skills" Nathan said

"Seriously?" Brooke said

"Yeah, they are surprisingly good babysitters when Skills isn't trying to corrupt Jamie with all his basketball talk" Haley stated "Anyway, Karen said she would look after him for a bit too, since he and Lilly are on summer holidays" she concluded

"Yeah once Hales is discharged we are going to head down there to spend some time in Tree Hill before the basketball season starts up again" Nathan said

"Oh I miss Tree Hill" Brooke said

"Why don't you come down with us then?" Haley suggested

"Are you serious?"

"Completely, it will be nice to spend some quality time with my niece and best friend" Haley nodded wearily

"What do you think, Luke?" Brooke asked

All Luke needed to see was the pure joy on Brooke's face to know that not only this was the best decision for her, but for his family too.

"Alright. Let's do it"


	26. Love Can Move You

Chapter 25

Chapter 26- Love Can Move You

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in the past week. Uni is so insanely crazy it is not funny. To those who read The First Cut Is The Deepest, I will try and UD ASAP, but I had this chapter ready to go. Warning, this is more of a back-story/filler chapter. It was the best I could do with my stress levels being sky high. Please Read and Review-Lydia **

"Nate, Luke, we're back!" Haley called as she and Brooke walked into the house along with their daughters.

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hey yourself, where's your knuckle head of a brother. I thought you two were going to the River court today" she asked

"He got a call from his mother"

The two women exchanged a glance

"When did he leave?"

"Oh about an hour ago"

"He'll call, Tutor Mom" Brooke said, patting Haley reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Hales, don't worry, he'll be fine" Lucas said nodding his head

"I hope so" she said trying to be strong, but her quivering lip told Lucas and Brooke otherwise.

"Hey, how bout Brooke and I look after Belle?" Lucas suggested

"You don't mind?" Haley said, twirling her hair nervously

"No of course not, go find Nate" Brooke said

"Thanks guys, I owe you" She said grabbing her handbag

"Nah don't worry about it, tutor mom"

Lucas took Annabelle's carrier from Haley and she quickly exited the house.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked once the sound of Haley's car disappeared.

"Well we were about to head out; we let the machine picked up"

"And?"

"It was bad"

"God you think that she would stay sober so she could meet her granddaughter" Brooke said haughtily

"Yeah well you should have heard her, apologising for missing the birth, pleading for Nathan to see her otherwise she has nothing to live for"

"So he went" Brooke concluded

"Yeah, but what else could he do"

"I know. Who would think that Deb makes my mother look saintly?" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Right" Lucas said in agreement

"Well let's go to put the kids upstairs"

Lucas and Brooke flopped down on the couch soon after, finally getting the two neonates to sleep.

"Well I guess we know what having twins would be like, hey?" Lucas said

"I know. I wonder how Naley are getting on."

"God I hope Deb hasn't done anything stupid again" Brooke stated

"Again?" Lucas asked confused

Brooke looked at Lucas questionably.

"Nate never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About what Deb did freshman year of college?"

"What, Brooke" Lucas asked

"Well Deb moved in with Haley and Nathan when they moved for college. Supposedly to help look after Jamie while Haley and Nate were at classes, that sort of thing"

" I think I am sensing a but here" he said slowly

Brooke looked downcast as she recalled the events that had unfolded years before.

"Haley came home one day to find Deb passed out on the couch, and Jamie wailing like anything. The next day, Nathan threw her out of the house, and she has been going downhill ever since."

"But Nathan still talks to her?"

"Barely. Only when something major is happening"

"Like the birth of Annabelle" Lucas concluded

"Exactly. I don't think Nate expected anything more though. He has been cleaning up Deb's messes for years"

"Well I guess there isn't anything more we can do for them now"

"I guess. How bout pizza and a movie tonight?" Brooke suggested

"Sounds good but no chick flicks"

"I make no promises" she said as she ascended the stairs

Once Brooke checked on the children were settled in their matching cribs, she and Lucas settled downstairs in the rumpus room. Brooke popped in the DVD, and the couple sat in the dark which the credits roll on the screen.

"What did you pick, Cheery?"

"Guess" she asked excitedly

"You know I hate this game"

As the image appeared on the screen, Lucas groaned

"You know I hate this movie"

"But it has football in it" Brooke rationalised

"Yeah but it's not the reason why you watch it"

"True, but Bend It like Beckham is a classic"

"It's a classic piece of – "

"Hey guys" a worn out Haley said, walking into the room

"Hey Hales, is everything ok?" Brooke asked, getting up from her seated position and hugged Haley

"Not really"

"Where's Nate" Lucas asked

"Driving his Mom to the Holyoke Centre"

"Do you think it will stick this time?" Brooke asked tentively

"I really hope so, for Deb's sake and more importantly Nate's"

"Me too, hon, me too" Brooke said, giving Haley another hug

"I'm glad you are here" Haley said still holding on for dear life.

" I wouldn't be anywhere else"

Haley took a deep breath before asking "Where's my beautiful baby girl?"

"Upstairs" Brooke said

"Ok, I'm going to go check on her"

"I'll come with"

The two women proceeded up the stairs and Lucas sat back down on the couch and turned the TV onto ESPN.

"So how are you really?"

Haley sighed heavily as she stroked Annabelle's fluff of hair.

"Honestly I don't know. Nathan is trying to hide how much he is hurting, but I can tell"

"Just hang in there, Tutor Mom"

"Having this little angel makes it a bit easier"

"Sure it does"

"Did you think back in junior year that we would end up here?"

"What 23 and mothers already?"

"Well yeah. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Lucas hadn't left the river court what would have happened, but ultimately, I wouldn't change anything for the world. All the concerts and dreams in the world don't matter if the one you love isn't standing next to you"

"I know what you mean, Tutor Mom. When I moved to New York I just wanted to get away from Tree Hill all the drama, from Lucas and Peyton, all the painful memories. But I never felt like New York was home. I don't have any friends in New York, or at least ones that would understand what I was going through. When I found out I was pregnant, it felt a part of me was still in Tree Hill, but I couldn't return"

"How come?" Haley asked

"I don't think my heart could take much more, you know? Lucas and I had such a patterned history. Every thing about this town reminded me of him. When Peyton told me about Rachel I had enough. I had enough of getting clobbered. When he cheated on me in junior year, when he just wanted to be friends when I was dating Felix, when he rejected me after I slept with Chris, when he pushed me away after Jimmy's death. I just felt so beaten down. I just needed to leave"

"And now?"

"Now it feels like I am finally home. I want to make new memories here. I want to show my daughter the town I grew up in, drive past my old house, and watch Lucas play basketball with the river court guys. I want to spend my nights with Lucas just like tonight, and most importantly I want to be the girl behind the red door again"

"Have you told Lucas any of this?"

"No, we just got back together, you know? I'm afraid if I tell him this he will get scared and bolt"

"Tigger, I have known Lucas a long time, and I don't think he looks at anyone like he looks at you"

"Really?" Brooke asked

"Really. Now let go before the little ones wake up"

"Yeah it took forever to get them asleep"

Lucas lent against the wall, listening to the conversation that Brooke and Haley were having. He had never heard Brooke talk about the reasons why she left Tree Hill in the first place. He was so involved in Peyton at the time; he didn't question her motives for leaving. Lucas just assumed it was life, and she had to move to follow her dreams. Little did he realise her dreams were in Tree Hill all along. Lucas fished his phone out of his pocket and started dialling as he crept down the stairs.


	27. You Get Me

Chapter 27

Chapter 27-You Get Me

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this has taken me so long, uni has been kicking my behind in a major way. Please review, it brightens my normally stressful day!!**

"Where are we going Lucas?" Brooke asked

"It's a surprise"

"Isn't the blind fold a little kinky?" she said adjusting the black piece of material around her head

"Ha ha, we are nearly there"

"Come on Lucas tell me" she whined

"No"

"Lucccaaasss"

"We're here" Lucas said as he manoeuvred the car to stop

"Can I take the blind fold off now?"

"In a minute" he said, as he guided her out of the car

Lucas steered Brooke, until he stopped short and removed her blind fold.

Brooke stood, a surprised expression at first displayed on her face, then confusion.

"I don't get it" she said, looking up the dwelling

"I bought it"

"You bought a house"

"No" he said smiling widely "I bought us a house"

"Luke, this isn't just a house, this is my house"

"I know that"

"But..why?" she stammered

"I just missed the girl behind the red door. Come on" he said pulling open the faded crimson door.

Lucas opened the door, revealing the large foyer. They stepped through the threshold.

"I can't believe you did this" Brooke said in awe.

"I did it because I love you, and we made a lot of memories here, and I wanna make more. with you and Ella"

"I don't know Lucas, it's a big step"

"It is, but you love me right"

"Of course I could love you forever" she said smiling brashly

"Then why can't forever start today?"

Brooke twirled around, looking around the empty house.

"Ok, let's do it" she said wrapping her hands around Lucas' waist.

* * *

"So B.Davis, what's new?" Peyton said as they drank coffee in Karen's Café.

"Well…" Brooke eyes brightened, her fingers taping nervously on the table

"Ok, what it is Brooke, you have your 'I've got something to tell you and its big' face on"

"Well, Lucas and I are moving in together"

"Seriously? Your not pregnant again are you?" Peyton asked.

"What?! No! Having a 10 month old is a hand full enough! Lucas bought my old house"

"He bought you a house?"

"Yeah, and it's not like what happened in New York, where he didn't even think about what I was going through or needed. I mean, he bought me the one place I loved the most in Tree Hill. I think finally he is finally getting it, he's finally growing up and acting like a man"

"That's really great, Brooke. I'm happy for you" Peyton replied. She was so protective of her best friend, particularly because of the heartbreak she caused Brooke in the past, and Peyton wasn't going to let Lucas do the same thing to her years later.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, B.Davis, it looks like we are all going to end up were we all belong"

* * *

"Brooke you can't buy that couch" Lucas said

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it is circa like 1975" he chuckled

"So it's called retro Lucas"

"Or ugly" he muttered underneath his breath

"What's that?"

"Nothing, Cheery" he said as he checked the basketball scores on his phone.

"What about this one, Broody?"

"Yeah it's nice" he replied vaguely

"Come on, broody. I need your opinion"

"Honestly, babe, I don't care as long as I am with you"

"Ok, buddy nice save but we need to decide on a couch before Haley goes crazy looking after 3 children under the age of 5."

Just as they were about to move onto the next horrible couch, in Lucas' opinion, Brooke's phone started ringing loudly. Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls rang through the air. Brooke reluctantly answered the call.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" she said, plopping down another couch. Brooke listened carefully to the call

"Cooper?" she said surprisingly. Lucas watched on, interested as to why Cooper was calling. Lucas, Rachel and Cooper hadn't had a lot of contact since everything blew up in New York. Lucas knew since they had spent time in Tree Hill, Brooke had been talking to Rachel regularly. He still felt awkward taking to Rachel; after all they had been in a relationship for 3 years. Now she was pregnant with Cooper's child, Lucas felt as though it was like a storyline out of one of Brooke's bad daytime soaps.

"Did she go to the doctor?" Brooke asked quietly. She listened to the other end of the line.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she said gloomily, then hung up.

"What's going on, Cheery?"

"I need to go back to New York"

"Why" he said in a wounded manner

"It's Rachel. Cooper just called, she had an ectopic pregnancy. They lost the baby"

"Oh god" Lucas said, feeling guilty for his initial reaction of jealousy towards Brooke's sudden departure.

"I have to head back to New York, she isn't handling it well"

"I'll come with you then" Lucas offered

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I care about Rachel. We'll go get Elle from Haley's and we will go ASAP"

"Thanks Luke" she said, kissing him softly on the lips

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxooxx

Brooke knocked on the large oak door, shifting her feet impatiently.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal a very dishevelled looking Cooper.

"Brooke?"

"Hey, Cooper, how is she?" Brooke asked as she walked inside

"Not good, she hasn't got out of bed since we got back from the hospital"

"Do you mind if I go see her?"

"No go ahead; it's the second door on the right"

"Thanks, Coop" she said squeezing his arm before ascending up the stairs.

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you call me? I'm sure she has closer friends than me"

"Not really. I think you are the only real friend she has" Cooper said, smiling sadly

"Rach?" Brooke said as knocked lightly on the bedroom door

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Cooper called, he's worried about you"

"I'm fine"

"You're eating a pint of butternut pecan ice cream and watching Guiding Light. You're not fine"

"I'll get over it"

"How are you feeling?"

"Jealous of your skinny ass, bitch" she said weakly

"Nice try. Talk to me, Rach"

"There's nothing to talk about. I was pregnant, now I'm not" she said frankly

"What did the doctor say?"

"Something about just one of those things that was destined to fail from the start"

"I'm really sorry, Rach"

"It's not your fault, its mine" Rachel muttered

"It's not your fault Rachael, why would you think that?"

"Because of everything I've done. To you. And to Lucas.To Cooper"

"Don't be silly. These things happen. I mean if it happened to me…"

"But it didn't though, did it. After everything I put you through with Lucas, you had a beautiful baby"

"Yeah but no one has it easy. Sure I have Ella, but think how sick she was when she was born. And it took Lucas and I 5 years to put our act together"

"You and Luke are together?"

"Yeah"

"Since when?"

"About 3 months"

_Lucas and Brooke sat on the bench in Central Park, Brooke's legs draped over Lucas' lap, a tartan blanket covering them both._

"_Are you sure Ella is going to be ok?"_

"_She will be perfectly fine, my mom loves spending time with Ella"_

"_I know, I'm glad you parents are here, considering how my parents are"_

"_Have you heard from them?"_

"_No, not since I left a message on their machine when Ella was born"_

"_I'm sorry they are so awful to you"_

"_You know, I don't think it matters anymore, because you and Ella are my family now."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, I always felt that family should be a group of people that love you unconditionally. I never had that with my parents. I think I have that now"_

"_You do." Lucas said, kissing Brooke on the lips_

"_I love you, Broody"_

"_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I want us to be us again"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want us to be non exclusive have a date night once a week, I want to be the only guy in your life sort of way. I want to be a boyfriend again"_

_Brooke leant against Lucas listening to his heart beat increase as he talked._

"No one could make my heart beat this fast but you" _she recalled from their first post Ella date._

"_Ok, boyfriend"_

_Lucas just smiled in return, wrapping his arms tightly around her._

"_What?" she said_

"_I missed you calling me that"_

"I'm happy for you, Brooke" Rachel said, smiling briefly before slumping back in the bed

"Tell me how you have been" Brooke said, climbing into bed next to Rachel

"I was happy. Not the sort of happy that came after losing 50 pounds and thousands of dollars of cosmetic surgery can buy. Cooper and I were happy, the truth was out, we were having a baby, and all was good. Then I lost the baby. I wasn't sure I was going to be a good mother. Now I will never know"

"Hey, of course you are going to be a good mother. I mean you looked after me more than anyone senior year, when I was going through all that crap with Lucas."

"I just don't think I have the strength anymore, Brooke" Rachel whispered before tears started to spill rapidly down her drawn out face.

Brooke hugged Rachel tightly,

"Honey, if having Ella has taught me anything, that life wasn't made to be easy."

Rachel sobbed

"I know, I just didn't think it would be this hard"

Brooke lay down next to Rachel, her head resting against her friend's. She didn't have anything she could say. She didn't disagree with Rachel, but Brooke didn't think it was the best emission to make at the moment. The recently reformed friends remained in silence both facing the television, but neither taking the imaging that were passing by the screen. A light tap on the door woke the girls from their reverie.

"Sorry to interrupt" said a sheepish Cooper " But Brooke, Lucas is on the phone"

"Thanks, Coop" she said before stepping out into the hall

"What's up, boyfriend"

"Well we have bit of a situation"

"What? Is Ella ok?" she said her voice squeaking in fear

"She's fine, Brooke, it's just we don't have any bottles in the hotel room"

"And she's hungry"

"I've tried everything else"

"Well, can you come over here?" she said glancing nervously at Rachel

"I don't know…I mean its Rachel after all…" he said reluctantly

"It will be fine, Luke, besides Rachel is in really bad shape"

"Ok, we will be there soon"

"Bye, babe love you"

"Love you more"

* * *

**A/N: I know this seemed like a filler chapter, but it is setting up what's to come.Please bear with me,there is more Brucas to come!**


	28. Author's Note

Hey everyone

Hey everyone.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The last couple of months I had been feeling a bit off colour, and I drummed it down to stress due to university. Then a couple of weeks ago I woke up with a sore neck, where I have a tube that drains fluid from my brain to my stomach (hydrocephalus). Long story short, I got admitted to hospital, initially for observation, but the neurosurgeon (who looked nothing like Patrick Dempsey to my distain) decided to operate, and was hospital for a little over a week. Due to the surgery my concentration and memory is poor, but hopefully I can get the next chapter out the next couple of days when I am feeling a bit better, and can focus on the story. Thanks, Lydia

P.S please do not give up on my stories I love writing for One Tree Hill!


	29. Unfaithful

**A/N: Hey everyone, first of all I would like to give a special thank-you/shout out to : **

Kajal, ga-4-ever, brookenlucas4eva03, BrOoKe DaViS23, justawritier, Iz-Belle91, 11xoryissaxo5, othx3BRUCAS, onetreefan, Kimmers **(and anyone else I forgot I'm sorry) for their well wishes and messages of support. I appreciate that you took the time out to send me a message. I'm recovering well; I'm having some memory and energy issues still, but otherwise I'm ok. So I had written this chapter before the surgery, it just needed some tweaking. Sorry it took so long; I hope it is worth the wait. As always, I love reviews in any shape or form- Lydia**

* * *

Chapter 28-Unfaithful

Lucas walked into the house, carrying a crying Ella in her basinet

"Brooke"

"Hey Lucas" she said as she climbed down the stairs

"How's my little angel?" she said, picking up Ella

"No good, she cried all the way here"

"Oh you just want your momma don't you" she said cradling Ella as she happily fed from Brooke.

"How's Rachel?"

"Not good, I'm trying to get through to her, I mean we haven't been friends in years, and Cooper seems to think I am her only friend"

Lucas was deep in thought as Brooke continued to feed Ella.

"Hey Cheery?"

"Yeah Broody" she said looking up

"Do you mind if I talk to Rachel?"

A flash of uncertainty flashed through Brooke's features before saying "Sure, go ahead"

"I'll be right back" he said before he kissed her softly on the temple.

Brooke watched Lucas' retreating form and took a deep breath.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing, baby girl"

* * *

"Hey Rach" Lucas said as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ella needed to be fed"

"Ella is here?"

"Yeah she is with Brooke downstairs" Lucas said, standing somewhat uncomfortable next to Rachel's bed.

"Where's Cooper?"

"Watching NASCAR racing on ESPN"

"You didn't punch him out?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Why would I?"

"Because of what happened with us"

"Oh" Lucas faltered

"You love her don't you?" Rachel blurted out

"Of course I never stopped" Lucas said

"Did you love me?" she asked quietly

"A part of me will always love you, Rach" he said reaching out to hug her

At first she resisted before accepting his hug. She squeezed him tight

"In a friendly way, of course" Lucas chuckled

"Of course"

"Maybe you should talk to Cooper in" Lucas suggested

"Why?"

"Because you and Brooke are alike more than you know. Tell Cooper what you are feeling Rach, you can't block him out. He loves you"

"How do you know?"

"He told me"

"Really, also it isn't your fault about the baby"

Rachel thought for a moment before she whispered "Can you get Cooper?"

Brooke stood, leaning against the door frame, unnoticed by Lucas and Rachel

Ella lay asleep in her arms. A breath caught in Brooke's throat as she saw Lucas say to Rachel how he loved her.

Brooke turned her heel and thundered down the stairs

"Brooke?" Lucas called out to her, wondering what all the noise was

"Leave me alone"

"What's wrong?"

Brooke kept walking, quickening her pace as she clutched Ella basinet tighter

"Come on Brooke"

Brooke stopped in her tracks, Lucas almost colliding into her

"Come on Brooke, are you serious!"

"What did I do?" he pleaded with her

"It isn't what you did Lucas, it's what you said!" she screamed

"What did I say?"

"Hmm…let me jog you memory Luke" she said "A part of me will always love you, Rach" she mimicked

Lucas paled as Brooke repeated the words he had said not even 10 minutes prior

"You heard that?"

"Yeah I heard that" she said bitterly, "Tell me, Luke. If Rachel has a piece of your heart, and of course not to mention Peyton, is there any part left for me?" before turning and walking away

"Brooke-" he yelled

But it was too late, she had already climbed into her rental, and sped down the street.

"Crap crap crap" he said before pressing 3 on his phone and pressing call

"What did you do?" the voice on the end of the call demanded

"Hales?" he said confused that he had dialled the wrong number

"Don't Hales me, Lucas! As soon as I saw you were calling your brother I wrestled the phone off him"

"No kidding, man. She has a killer death grip" Nathan called in the background

"Tell me, Lucas. I just got a hysterical call from Brooke; she said something declaring your love Rachel. Are you frickin' kidding me, Lucas?? Haven't you put Brooke through enough the last year. Hell, who are we kidding here, the last 5 years?"

"I didn't say I was in love with Rachel, all I said is a part of me will love Rachel"

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Haley?" he said

"I'm here, Lucas" she said in a calm voice. Lucas knew that tone and it only meant one thing: Trouble.

"Lucas I have stood by you all these years as you flittered from one girl to the next. From Peyton to Brooke to Peyton again to Nikki to Brooke to Peyton once again then to Rachel. And I didn't say anything, I was trying be supportive. But hell would have to freeze over before I think that it would be ok to say that to another person except the person who you had a baby with. Brooke has always loved you, Lucas. Even when she was with Chase she loved you. So why the hell would you jeopardise what you have with her now? I'll tell you why. Because you are a coward who gets his little brother to fix his mistakes for him. If you want to be with Rachel, be with Rachel, and if you want to be with Brooke, be with her. Just make up your damn mind"

"Hales…" Lucas muttered before he heard the phone drop. For a second there was a muffled conversation before the phone was picked up again.

"Luke?"

"Nate"

"Sorry bout Haley, Annabelle has colic and has been keeping us up all night. She is exhausted"

"She's right though, isn't she?" Lucas asked

"What exactly happened, Lucas?"

"Rachel just asked if I loved her, and I said a part of me will always love her. You know in a friendly way"

"Did Brooke hear that part?" Nathan asked, sighing into the phone.

"I don't think so…"

"Well go find her, man and tell her. And for the record stop telling other women that aren't your girlfriend you love them, Luke. Haley had one thing right. You were never able to choose, and I think this is as better time as any to decide who you want to be with"

"Thanks, bro"

"No problem. Just make a decision, for our sakes as well as yours"

Lucas barely had time to process what Nathan and Haley had said before his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Luke you're an ass"

"Peyton?"

"Of course it's Peyton! AKA Brooke's best friend"

"Look Pey, there was a misunderstanding.." he started miserably

"Is it true that Brooke overheard you telling Rachel that you will always love her?" Peyton exclaimed

"Not technically, all I said part of me will always love Rachel"

"Lucas, you keep making these stupid mistakes. Don't you realise what you are doing to Brooke? Since we were 16 she has loved you. Countless times, Brooke gave you her heart, you should give yours back"

"I have Peyton"

"Really have you, because everything you have done up to this point says otherwise .Believe me, Luke you have to hold on to the people you love." She replied

"But she where could she be now, Peyton, hell Brooke could be in Fiji right now if she really wanted to" Lucas said, looking both ways down Cooper's street to see if she had changed her mind and come back.

"Well if I know my best friend she would be at the one place that means the most to her"

"Thanks, Peyton"

"Just don't screw it up again, Lucas. I don't think Brooke can take much more." Peyton warned

* * *

Brooke sat on a bench watching ice-skater's circle Rockefeller Centre. Ella sat in her carrier next to her cooing happily. Brooke on the other hand looked anything but. Tears fell frequently as she watched couples skate hand in hand.

"_How are you felling, pretty girl"_

"_Um I dunno excited, scared" _

"_You know you don't have to be, right? I meant everything I said this morning. I want to be us again"_

"_I know, just don't hurt me again, ok Broody?"_

"_I will be never hurt you again, Brooke. Believe me when I say that"_

"_Ok" she said in a small voice_

"_Did you want to skate?"_

"_Ok!" she said Lucas picked up Ella and put Ella in the carrier on Brooke's chest. _

_Brooke took a tentative step onto the ice and started moving in a clockwise direction._

"_Are you coming?" she called giggling as she twirled._

"_Ok, he said, laughing at the image of his girlfriend and daughter giggling as they did laps around the rink._

_He grasped on Brooke's hand and was pulled along as Brooke picked up speed. They skated the rink a couple of times, lulling Ella into a deep sleep._

"_Hey can I tell you something?" Brooke said, slowing down to a stop, leaning against the edge of the rink _

"_of course" he said stopping beside her_

"_I think love you"_

"_I think I love you too" Lucas said, giving Brooke an Eskimo kiss_

_Brooke giggled as they moved out of the rink to a nearby bench. They sat down, and Brooke leant against Lucas, inhaling the bitter day air._

"_I think this is the true definition of happiness, you know?"_

"_What is?"_

"_Today, being with you, Ella being healthy, ice skating" Brooke said_

"_Yeah I think, maybe not so much about the ice skating but.."_

"_Haha, you know you love it"_

"_No, I love you and as long as your happy, I'm happy"_

"_Well I am very happy, Mr Scott"_

"_Well then I'm very happy, Miss Davis"_

_Suddenly, snow started to lightly fall, it dousing the entire city in a blanket of pure white goodness._

_Brooke jumped up from her seat, and started dancing in the middle of the snow waving Ella's arms excitedly about_

"_This is snow, Ella-Bella, the most wonderful thing in the world" as they twirled in the snow_

_Lucas watched __his girls as they danced in the snow. He laughed as Brooke danced joyfully in the snow._

"_What are you laughing about, Pretty Boy?" she said arching an eyebrow at him_

"_Come here, let's show Ella how it is really done" he said grabbing hold of Brooke's outreached hand._

_He pulled her as close as possible due to the infant gurgling in between them. They started to do the waltz as the snow continued to fall._

"_I could do this forever" Brooke said, kissing Lucas on the lips as they continued to sway._

"_And I could do it forever with you"_

* * *


	30. All I Need

"Brooke"

_Chapter 30__-All I Need_

**A/N:I know I am a horrible person, not updating lately, but I have been doing some major catch up for uni, now that it is (almost) finally over,I can UD more frequently.Also, I recently celebrated my birthday, so it kept me busy for a couple of days! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means the world to me, really. This is a shorted UD then normal, I had major writers block when it came to this chapter. I hope it turned out ok-Again, please review, in any shape or form, I appreciate it all the same-Lydia**

"Haley, have you heard from Brooke or Lucas yet?" Peyton asked as she sat down in the Scott kitchen

"No, nothing. I'm worried" Haley said twirling her shoulder length hair into a bun.

"I know me too. But what can we do? Brooke and Lucas are forever in this stupid cycle, one of them will eventually break it." Peyton said thoughtfully

"You think so?"

"I sure hope so; I know Brooke doesn't want Ella growing up in the type of environment she did, that's why she is so guarded all the time"

"Not to mention Lucas' previous history with cheating" Haley reminded her blonde friend.

"Do you think we should go looking for them?"

"No, I think Brooke will call us if she is in any trouble, plus, it will be good for them to get everything out in the open"

Peyton sat down on one of the kitchen stools, scratching her head slightly.

"Why do you think it always ends like this for them?"

Haley sat down opposite her friend. Haley had known Lucas for a long time, and had seen him fall in and out of love with the brunette. It always hurt her to know that Lucas had never experienced the kind of love that she shared with Nathan-all consuming, never ending love. She also knew that Brooke and Lucas were destined to be, whether they could admit it or not.

"I think that when they stop running, and realise they have been soul mates since they were 16, everything will work itself out"

"I sure hope so" Peyton said, stirring the tea Haley had passed her, absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked gently

"I guess a part of me will always think that I am a part of the problems they are having"

"Honey, high school was over a long time ago, and you love Jake, right?"

"Of course I love Jake"

"Well there is nothing to worry about then. The reason Brooke and Lucas fight is because they are Brooke and Lucas. They will work it out, you'll see" Haley said confidently

"You think" Peyton asked hopefully

"No, I know"

"It sounds like you have insider information"

"Well maybe I do" Haley said with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"Brooke" Lucas yelled

"Go away Lucas" she called out bitterly

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You know, this seems to be a reoccurring theme"

"I don't mean it to be"

"I don't get it Luke. You give your heart to Peyton, to Rachel to everyone but me. When it will be my turn?" she asked sadly

"Brooke…"

"No tell me, Luke. Because ever since I was 16 I was second best in your heart. You never let me all the way in" she sobbed

"Hey I love you Brooke"

"But tell me why, you have to tell my why"

"Because you crinkle your eyebrow when you are trying to be cute. Because you fought for me even when I didn't for you. Because 7 years ago, I found you in the back seat of my car and my whole world changed. Because every time I saw you on the television with some other idiot, my blood boiled. Because you are the girl behind the red door, and you always will be. Because even when we are apart I want you near. Because even if I don't show you how much I love you, I want you to know that you will be in my heart forever. Because you wrote me 82 letters that showed me how beautiful your heart is. Because you are a great mother to Ella, and you don't to even know it. Because when I went back into the school that day, all I could think of was you, and that you were safe-"

"Luke-"

"Not wait let me finish. Because you are stronger then you could even possibly imagine, standing up against your mother time and time again. Because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I just want to be the biggest part of it. Because every time I went to New York the past 5 years, I looked for you, and it frustrated me because I knew you were living there without me. Because you were my first-my first kiss, the first girl I had sex with, the first girl I loved, the only girl I have ever loved. You don't get it, Brooke-you think you needed saving all those years ago-you were wrong, because you saved me. Because being in your arms, I feel I can do anything, be anyone. I missed you everyday for 5 years before you walked back into my life. Every time it snowed, I reached for the phone, but I didn't call you because I was afraid. I promised myself if I got that second chance with you, I wouldn't let you go, Brooke. But I did. And I am so sorry for that, and I want to make it up to you, any way I can. I love you, Pretty Girl. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis"

"You know say that, Lucas, but do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it Brooke"

"Everyone knows that you have a way with words, Lucas. But you don't realise how they hurt me. When we were going out in senior year, every time you asked about Peyton, every time you saved her, it hurt me, Luke. Didn't you realise how much you hurt me? Even when I slept with Chris, you used words as weapons. Now with Rachel, the woman you had a serious relationship with, you declare your love for her!!."

"You have every reason to be angry, Brooke, but listen"

"Listen?All I seem to do is listen and understand, Lucas!" she said, pulling the stroller over and flopping down on the nearest bench. Her loose auburn curls fell over her face as she rested her head in her hands. Brooke promised herself, after she broke up with him, that he would never see her cry, having the satisfaction to know that he broke her once and for all. This time it was no different.

Lucas stood a couple of metres away from her, unsure whether to approach the mother of his child. So he shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared at the ground. It seemed like light years had passed before either of them said anything.

"Am I just not good enough?" she asked in the smallest of voices.

"Brooke-"

"I don't need another one of your speeches Lucas. Since junior year, since-she let out a loud sigh- Peyton, I have forgiven you, Luke. Why should I this time? Because we have been dancing this circle for 5 years, and I am sick of it, ok? If we decide to do this, it is for keeps, because I don't think my heart can take much more."

Lucas continued to stare into Brooke's eyes. He had loved this girl, this woman, since he was 16, at times aware of it, and others completely unawares and heading in the completely wrong direction. He only truly felt like himself around this rambunctious brunette, and when it came down to it, couldn't imagine is life without her.

"I love you, Brooke Davis"

Brooke looked at the ground, unable to reach his eyes.

"Tell me what happened. The truth" she said firmly

"I told Rach that I loved her, but only as friends, you have to believe me, Brooke"

"Ok" she replied quietly

"Ok?"

She nodded

"Well ok then" Lucas said as he began to rise from the park bench

"Wait" she said, grasping onto his bicep

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just sit here for a while" she said, as she stared at the clouds tumbling over the blue sky

"Ok"

They sat there for hours, not saying a word to each other. Brooke continued to look at the rapidly changing skyline, until the stars shone brightly in the sky. Lucas just looked at her. Her beauty. Her strength. She was his everything.


	31. Makes Me Wonder

Chapter 30

Chapter 30-Makes Me Wonder

Brooke bounced Ella on her knee as she listened to the paediatrician.

"Now Ella has responded well to the surgery she had at 3 weeks of age. She has been a little underweight, but seems to be progressing nicely." The doctor said, reading from the file.

"Really?" Brooke asked nervously

"Really. We are going to be observing Ella as she reaches her developmental milestones, but she seems to be a happy, healthy baby by all accounts."

"Thank you Dr Davidson" Brooke said, placing the sleeping infant into her stroller.

"Not a problem, please schedule another appointment with the receptionist for 3 months time" he continued, getting up to shake Brooke's hand

"Thanks again"

After Brooke left the paediatrician's office, she walked through the streets of New York. The weather was gloomy, rain threatening to pour down at any moment. Brooke quickened her step, heading towards the Plaza.

Ella remained asleep as Brooke walked briskly into the building and stood in front of the elevators. She pressed the up button as she impatiently tapped her Manolo Blonik clad foot on the ground.  
Finally the elevator reached the ground and Brooke manoeuvred the pram into the elevator. She reached over to press the 9 on the wall panel.

"Come on, come on" she muttered to herself as the doors opened to the 2nd floor.

An older woman, aged probably in her 60's stepped in.

Brooke smiled briefly before straightening Ella's bow that was placed on the her fluff of hair.

"She gorgeous" the older woman said, admiring the mother and daughter.

"Thank you" Brooke said warmly before placing her hand out "I'm Brooke, this is Ella"

"Ella, what a lovely name. I'm Gwen" she said in a southern drawl

"Pleased to meet you"

"How old is she honey?"

"Nearly 12 months" she said smiling widely.

"Where's her daddy? I bet he's a looker."

"Oh that's a bit complicated" Brooke said, glancing on a spot on the floor suddenly.

"Well if it's any consolation, you sure seem to be a great mother" she said before getting off the floor below Brooke's.

"Nice to meet you" Brooke called at the older woman's retreating form.

Although Brooke thought it was strange, she grinned happily. Her friends had affirmed that she was a capable mother to Ella, but it was a confidence boost to her, particularly with her precarious relationship with Lucas. Ever since the whole Rachel debacle, Lucas had been working overtime to win Brooke's trust back, and little by little she was letting him back in. That's why, instead of being in Tree Hill, they were in New York, seeing one of the best paediatricians in the country.

Brooke walked down the hallway, and she finally stopped in front of her hotel room door, and swiped the entry key into the room.

She parked the pram, and put Ella into the cot that was sitting in the lounge room.

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing rang through the air as her phone flashed. Brooke grabbed her phone before walking into the bedroom.

"Hi Boyfriend" she answered happily

"Hi Pretty Girl, how is Elle?"

"She is happy and healthy"

"Oh thank god" Lucas said, sighing with relief.

"You weren't worried were you, Broody?"

"Always, Cheery"

"So how are things? What did your editor say?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed, and removing her shoes.

"Lindsay said it was some of my best work yet"

"Oh Boyfriend, I am so proud of you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!So when are you getting here?"

"Soon, I am in the taxi now"

"Ok, why did you call me then if you are so close?"

"I wanted to hear your voice, plus I wanted to hear your reaction when you got it" he stated mysteriously.

"Got what?"

With that, there was a knock on the door.

Brooke briskly walked to the door, and opened it excitedly. This was their thing. Every month, on the same day, at the same time, Lucas has given her a surprise, whether it be a present or a piece of their past that had meant the world to him. Brooke wasn't sure if it was guilt from what happened with Rachel, or if it was just plain old romance, but Brooke really didn't care. Lucas was finally showing her what she'd meant to him, and that's all Brooke really wanted. It was the one thing that has prevented them having a relationship all those years ago, his emotional distance from her nearly killed her in the beginning. But now, he was showing he was really there for her, even in the little moments, as they progressed from adolescence to adulthood.

Last month he had given her the red feather in a frame from the costume that she had worn to the costume party at the start of senior year. One time, with the help of Peyton, had put together a photo wall of Brooke. From photos of the gang at the Rivercourt to the various pictures of her at charity events or on the front of magazine covers, it was there. In the middle of the collage was a photo of the pair, the day Ella was bought home.

_Ella was laying in Brooke's arms, grasping __her finger with all her might. Lucas sat next to Brooke, watching in amazement at the neonate's strength so soon after a serious operation._

"_She's so strong" he said_

"_She is, aren't you bubba?" Brooke said cooing at the child_

"_I can't believe we made her, Brooke"_

"_I know, I never thought I would be much of a mother, you know considering what my mother is like…"_

"_You were never going to end up like your mother Brooke. Your heart is too big. We both know how much of a B-I-T-C-H your mother can be. Does she even know about Ella?"_

"_I called her, but only got the answering machine. I told her to call me back.." Brooke said, looking downcast_

"_It doesn't matter anymore, Brooke because we are your family now"_

"_Really?" she asked hopefully_

"_Really"_

_Lucas and Brooke looked into each others eyes, mesmerised by each other. Haley quietly focused her camera as she crept around the corner, hoping to get another picture of her niece but got so much more._

"_Are you scared, Luke?" Brooke asked suddenly_

"_Of what?"_

"_Being a parent"_

"_Of course"_

"_Oh thank god. Me too"_

"_Brooke, I think I love you" he said, grinning widely_

"_I think I love you, too"_

_Ella made a gurgling sound, getting the attention of her parents again.  
They laughed, and Lucas said "We love you too, Ella"_

Brooke opened the door, and standing outside was a tall man in a tux, holding a box in his hands.

"May I help you?" Brooke giggled

"Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Yes"

"This is for you. Have a good evening"

"Thanks"

"Cheery?" Lucas said from her phone

"Yeah, I got it"

"And.."

Brooke opened the velvet box, revealing a white gold heart shaped locket, dangling from a delicate chain. In the middle of the locket was an emerald placed in the centre of the heart.

"Oh Luke it is beautiful" she gushed

"Did you look inside?"

"Inside?"

Brooke finally noticed the hinges on the side of the charm. With her perfectly manicured nail she pried open the locket. It revealed on one side, a small version of the photo of Brooke and Lucas at Naley's wedding, Brooke's head resting on his chest, her eyes closed. On the opposite was a photo of Ella, taken days before in Tree Hill before their trip to New York. Brooke closed the locket, revealing an engraved inscription on the locket.

_I think I'll love you till the day I die…you're my wonderwall_

_B+LTrue Love._

"Lucas…" she said, amazed at the piece of jewellery

"Do you like it?" he said down the phone

"I love it" she said, thumbing the inscription.

"As much as you love me?"

"Well…"

"I'm offended!" he said laughing

"Well you know what they say, Broody, never part a woman and her jewellery! Hang on someone's at the door.."

Brooke opened the door to reveal an Armani clad older woman, who shared the same colour eyes as her, yet none of the warmth. Brooke inhaled, as the woman strutted into the suite.

"Mom"

* * *

A/N: hey everyone, thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciated it considering I was a little unsure how it ended up. Now I know I said that Brooke's parents died years before, but I have changed my mind for the story's sake, but believe me what happens next is good!!as always please review, you know how much I love them!!-Lydia


	32. Confrontation

"Mom

Chapter 32-Confrontation

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in this UD, I had been planning on updating for a couple of weeks, but uni once again took over my life!!Now that I am on placement, I will be updating weekly though!!So keep an eye out in the next week….Thanks for everyone's patience, hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.As always, reviews are much appreciated!-Lydia**

* * *

"Mom?" Lucas repeated, staring at the phone, as the taxi weaved through the city streets.

"Get here right away!" Brooke frantically whispered before hanging up

Brooke turned around, put her phone in her jeans pocket and plastered a smile on her face.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" she asked in a docile tone

"I came to see my daughter, of course" Victoria replied, leaning towards her daughter slightly.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she leant in to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Cut the bull, Mother. What are you really doing here?"

Her mother exhaled deeply. Placing her bag on the counter, she pulled out a folder.

"Fine. First of all, call me Victoria, you calling me Mom makes me look old. Secondly, I heard about your little situation" Victoria replied in an equally harsh tone

"My little situation?" she said

"Yes. You know, the…baby" Victoria said shuddering at the thought

"Are you calling my daughter a situation?" Brooke asked, anger making her small frame tremble slightly

"Well not for long, dear. I arranged for some very nice people to adopt it" Her heartless mother replied calmly

"It? ARE YOU CALLING MY DAUGHTER AN IT??HER NAME IS ELLA!" Brooke yelled

"Calm down, Brooke. You are always too emotional" Victoria stated

"Too emotional. Coming from you, the Ice Queen, right" Brooke huffed

"There is no need to get personal"

"Get personal, you are trying to get me to give up MY DAUGHTER!" Brooke yelled once more.

Lucas ran into the room at that moment, he could hear Brooke yelling from the end of the hall.

"What's going on, Cheery?" he asked calmly, looking between his dishevelled girlfriend, and her tyrant mother.

"You" Victoria said, venom oozing from her voice.

"Victoria, nice to see you again" he said, while standing beside Brooke, his arm around her making circular motions on her back, trying to calm her down.

"I suppose you are the two bit loser that got my daughter pregnant in the first place" she replied coldly

"Excuse me?" Lucas said, taking a menacing step towards Victoria.

"As I was telling Brooke before you rudely interrupted, I am here to rectify the situation"

"And what situation would that be?"

"The child of course. You don't honestly think Brooke would be a good mother, would you? And she is ruining her career in the process" Victoria added snidely.

"Look I have always tolerated you because Brooke had this idea that one day you would wake up and act like an actual mother-"Lucas started, standing toe to toe with the older brunette.

"Luke" Brooke said trying to stop him

"No she needs to hear this. So don't come in here and say that Brooke is a bad mother because she is more of a mother then you will ever be. And you may not approve of me, but honestly I don't care. All that matters to me is that Brooke and Ella are cared for, and safe, particularly from bitter hags like you who have to ride on their daughter's coattails to get an ounce of success that you have wanted your entire life. Now I want you to leave, and never contact us again. I don't think it is even worth Ella getting to know her grandmother. She doesn't deserve the pain that her mother had to go through to please someone who will never love her back"

Victoria seemingly ignored Lucas and looked directly at Brooke.

"Are you going to let this miscreant talk to me in that way?" Victoria demanded

Brooke looked between her mother; whose ice cold stare she had become accustomed to, to Lucas, her life long love, whose eyes portrayed only love and acceptance.

"You should go, _Mother" _she said before heading into the lounge room to check on Ella.

Lucas turned his heel and walked to the door, opening it wide.

"You should go" he said his body radiating with fury

"Fine. But don't expect me to bail Brooke out when she gets sick of playing happy families" before walking out the door, and not looking back.

Lucas closed the door gently before joining Brooke in the lounge room. She was sitting on one of the couches, gently rocking Ella, as she sucked on a pacifier.

Brooke was muttering, and Lucas couldn't tell what she was saying until he was sitting beside her.

"I love you, you know that right. Your daddy and I will always love you and never give you up. I love you Ella-Bella, and I will never let anything happen to you, ok. The mean lady is gone.I love you.._" _Brooke continued to rant

"You ok?" Lucas asked, kissing his girlfriend softly on the forehead

"Yeah I'm ok" she sighed

"Really?"

Brooke continued to mutter to their daughter. Lucas looked at her. She was almost like a broken doll.

"Hey" he said lifting up Brooke's chin so she directly looked into his eyes.

"Hmm"

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas uttered softly

"I love you too" she said, her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

"You actually said that to her, man?" Nathan said, making a low whistle down the phone.

"Yeah, but she had it coming" Lucas said sheepishly

"Oh I think we all know that. Brooke's Mom has always been a massive cow" Nathan replied, chuckling slightly

"Who's a massive cow?" Lucas heard Jamie ask

"Ahh, the cow on McDonald's farm, Jimmy Jam. How bout you ask your Momma to play guitar hero with you?" Nathan said, his voice softening to talk to his son

"But daddy, you are funner than Momma" the young boy said

"Ok just let me finish talking to your Uncle Luke and I'll come play with you"

"Uncle Lukie! Can I talk to him daddy, pleeeaassse!" Jamie whined

"Ok ok" Nathan laughed, handing over the phone.

Lucas could a rustling on the other end of the phone.

"Uncle Lukie, when are you and Auntie Brookie coming home with Ella?" Jamie asked

"Soon, Bud. Soon. But your Auntie and I miss you loads, and I promise I will help you with your free throws when we get home"

"Really?" Jamie asked

"Really Really"

"Ok!" Jamie yelled excitedly

Lucas heard a clunk before Nathan picked up the phone once again

"Thanks man, now he's all riled up and won't get to sleep"

"Sorry Dad" Lucas said sarcastically

"You are sarcastic now, just wait until Ella is old enough to talk then you will be biting your words" Nathan reminded him.

Lucas heard a rustling at the door, and a moment later, his beautiful girlfriend, the love of his life, his one and only stepped through the door, with his exactly beautiful daughter. He smiled widely, before turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Ok, Nate. Ella and Brooke just got back. I'll see you next week."

"What day are you coming back, anyway?"

"We are coming back Thursday. Hey maybe you could teach Jamie the days of the week so he knows when we are coming home"

"You are so Haley's best friend" Nathan groaned

"Bye Bro"

"Bye"

* * *

"Who was that?" Brooke said, flopping down on the couch next to Lucas.

"Just Nate. He wanted to know when we were coming home"

"Ok" she said

"How was shopping?"

"Good. I am feeling better" she said smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes

"I'm glad. I hate that your mother does this to you" Lucas said

"Do me a favour?" Brooke whispered

"Of course, anything" he replied

"Let's no mention her for a little while, ok"

"I think I can handle that" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *


	33. Walking on Sunshine

Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everybody, as last chapter**** and the following one are more filler chapters to set up the future events, so I apologise. I just wanted to portray that Lucas is willing to do anything for his family, and by the Victoria confrontation, hopefully I was able to get that across. Anyway, after a busy week on placement, I was in the writing mood, so here it is. Please read and review, you know how much I love them!**

* * *

Chapter 31-Walking on Sunshine

"Oh Broody its good to be home" Brooke said, flopping onto the couch

"Hmm it is" he said putting his arms around Brooke's shoulders and kissing her on the head.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked, laying her head on his broad shoulder.

Lucas raised his eyebrows

"No way, mister. Ella isn't even walking yet, although not through a lack of trying"

"I know, she was practically climbing from one end of the plane to another" Lucas said, laughing "How bout we just spend tonight in, you know family style" he suggested

"Yeah that sounds great"

Brooke and Lucas sat on their couch, arms wrapped around each other, as Ella played with toys on a rug on the floor.

They watched their daughter, who was babbling happily to herself.

"I'm happy, are you happy?" Brooke asked, intertwining her finger with his.

"I'm ridiculously happy"

"I'm glad" Brooke said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Did you think we would be here?"

"In the lounge? That's where the best TV is"

"You know what I mean. In living together, having a baby" Lucas asked, looking seriously at his girlfriend

"Honestly, when we were going out, even when we weren't, I imagined what our life is like. Even though we didn't talk about it, I had it all planned out. We would date all through college even though I was in New York and you were in Chapel Hill. We would take turns visiting each other. We would have fights but have great make up sex in the back of your car or in my dorm room when my room mate was out. Then, one night you take me out in Tree Hill after we both had graduated and I would turn up at Tric, surrounded by all our friends and family, you would get down on one knee and say to me "Brooke, I love you, and couldn't imagine my life without you. You are the one person I want to be with forever. My Cherry, My Pretty Girl. Will you marry me?" and of course I would say yes, and you would give me a princess cut diamond with diamonds on the band. And then we would slow dance to Wonderwall. And everyone congratulates us, and says they always knew we were going to get married, because we were meant to be like Nathan and Haley are."

"Wow, you thought about all this" he said, shocked at Brooke's dream.

"Yeah. We would get married the same date as our first date was on. I would wear this beautiful dress, and Larry would give me away, because he was the closest thing to a dad I had growing up. Haley, Peyton, Rachel and Bevin would be my bridesmaids and would wear beautiful lemon coloured dresses, and Jenny and Lily would be flower girls. Keith would be your best man, and Jake, Cooper, Skillz and Nate would be your groomsmen. We would honeymoon in Paris, where it will snow the entire time we are there. We would come back, and realise that I was pregnant. We would have a girl first" she said looking over at Ella who was using the adjacent couch to help steady herself as she took a tentative step before making a tumble to the ground. She happily got up, and tried again.

"Then we would have to boys, two years apart. And even though they were younger, they would always look after their big sister. I guess cause I was alone so much growing up, I always imagined on having a house full of kids"

Lucas looked shocked as Brooke concluded her monologue.

"I wish you had told me sooner." He whispered

"Why? It's not like we can change things now"

"I guess not. I just wish I could make some of the things talk about true." Lucas said wistfully

"You still can if you try" Brooke said, smiling broadly

"Well I will do my best"

Lucas leant down and kissed Brooke on the lips, their bodies meshing into one.

"Lucas" she moaned

Brooke opened her eyes and in her periphery, saw her daughter take one more step towards her parents then she had previously

She pushed Lucas off her and said "I think you should go get the video camera"

"To tape _this?" _Lucas exclaimed

"No you idiot, look, Ella is trying to walk!"

"Oh" he hastily removed himself from Brooke's embrace and came back, camera in hand.

Brooke was now on the floor, her arms spread out wide calling Ella's name

"Ella, come to Momma, Ella!!" Brooke said in a high pitched voice

Lucas joined Brooke on the floor and began filming. Ella obviously wasn't camera shy because as soon as Lucas opened the lens she started waving and smiling.

"Go to Momma, Elle-Belle" Lucas said behind the camera.

Ella, after a few attempts, was making it successfully halfway across the room to her parents.

They had gotten every attempt on tape, and waiting in anticipation for her to reach them.

Brooke had grabbed Ella's favourite toy, a red teddy bear that Brooke had bought in New York. Brooke was enticing Ella with it, waving it around.

"I'm not sure she can do it, Cheery" Lucas said as Ella tumbled down once more.

"Sure she can, Broody. If she is my daughter, she can do anything she sets her mind to" Brooke said determinably

"I believe that"

Ella got up again, her gait very unstable. She got to the middle of the room, Brooke still encouraging her. She looked about to stumble over once more, but at the last minute regained her balance. Ella took a few more awkward steps, and was about a foot away from Lucas and Brooke.

"You're nearly there!" coached Brooke

Ella took her final steps towards Brooke, her arms reaching out for her mother. Ella stumbled the final few steps, Brooke catching her easily. Ella started giggling once she was in Brooke's arms.

"You're a clever girl, aren't you?" she said "isn't she Luke?" Brooke asked looking into the camera.

"She sure is" Luke said discarding the video camera, and joining his family.

* * *

It was a perfect fall day, the park littered with fallen leaves. Four children were climbing on the play equipment, watched closely by 3 women sitting on a nearby bench.

"Lily, please be careful with your niece!" Haley called as Lily attempted to pick Ella up and carry her across the play ground.

"So how are you and Lucas going?" Haley asked Brooke carefully

"Really good, I think" she said, watching Ella as she played patticakes with Lily.

"You think?" Peyton asked her eyebrow arching in intrigue.

"I don't know, ever since we were kids he has had this ability over me, you know? One minute I think that everything is fine, and the next he is either kissing one of my best friends" she said glancing over at Peyton, who looked away guiltily "or doing something equally stupid. I guess I am just waiting for the penny to drop"

"Brooke honey, I don't it is going to be like that this time" Haley said gently

"Why Haley?" she asked desperately

"Because I have never seen Lucas so committed to two people in my entire life. I understand where you are coming from; he had this tendency to shut people out that matter the most to him. But I think time has changed him. You've changed him. He is more thoughtful and considerate, he isn't as selfish. I mean, from what I hear, he has been showing you how much he loves you in every way." Haley said to her friend

"Yeah Brooke, so what was your latest present?" Peyton asked

"Well, the last time I got a gift from him; it was when She Who Should Not Be Named showed up, which is a little strange, you know, considering every other present has been like clockwork"

Peyton and Haley exchanged a knowing look that went unnoticed by Brooke, who was watching the children play.

"I dunno Brooke, maybe he will surprise you." Peyton said, nudging Haley

"But why, it's not like we have an anniversary or anything" Brooke said, pain flashing across her features before her friends could notice

"But you love him though, right?" Peyton asked

"Of course, I wouldn't be with him otherwise"

"And you can't imagine your life without him?" Haley continued

Brooke thought for a moment.

"No, I really couldn't"

"Then what is there to think about?" Peyton said

"I guess so" Brooke said, eyeing her friends' wedding bands.

It's not like she had been thinking about marriage a lot, but lately, just seeing Lucas and how he interacted with Ella, and how his actions were speaking louder with words, meant more to Brooke then he would ever know. She loved the nights that they just spent at home as a family, just watching TV, or a movie. She loved how every day when they woke up he would lean over and kiss her on the lips before getting up to make breakfast while Brooke got Ella ready for the day. She loved how he stood up against her mother in New York, which really showed her he was going to be there for them. It was in the small moments that she loved being with him. When he would stoke her hair when watching a movie, or patting her reassuringly on the thigh when they are having dinner or when he randomly mouths 'I love you' in the middle on the conversation with another person.

"I can tell a Lucas trance when I see it" Peyton said jokingly

Brooke just smiled in return.

"He never loved me the way he loves you" Peyton stated seriously. Brooke paused for a moment before answering her blonde friend.

"I guess I finally believe it. Where did Tutor Mom go?" Brooke wondered

"Just to see what Nate is up to" Peyton said, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Oh ok"

Haley was about 500 feet from Brooke and Peyton, and quickly dialled a familiar number.

"Yeah Hales?" he replied

"It's a go"

"Thanks, Haley" he said, relief evident in his voice

"See you soon!" she sing songed into the phone.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another chapter!Who was Haley talking to? What are the girls in on that Brooke isnt? All will be revealed in the next chapter (which I love, by the way) so please review, and maybe I will update sooner then expected!-Lydia**


	34. I'm Yours

Chapter 33

Chapter 33-I'm Yours

"Everything alright, Tutor Mom?" Brooke asked her friend, as Haley sat back down on the picnic blanket.

Brooke had jumped at the chance to spend some time with Haley and the kids; it was one of the things that she missed most about Tree Hill, just spending time with friends and family.

"Yeah everything is fine; the boys are at Karen's Café. She was wondering if she could spend some time with Ella. You know how sentimental she gets" Haley said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Yeah sure, did she want me to take her there?" Brooke said, packing up Ella's baby bag

"No, its ok Tigger, I have to take Lily back there anyway. It's no trouble"

"Are you sure you can handle taking care of 4 kids?" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah no worries, Peyton can help me" Haley said, nodding enthusiastically

"I can?" Peyton asked. Haley glared at her for a moment. "Oh yeah, don't worry Brooke, we'll look after her"

"Alrighty, let me just say goodbye to the kids, and I guess I will head back to the house"

"Ok"

Brooke got up and waded through the leaves to the kids, while Haley sat down next to Peyton.

"So is everything ready?" Peyton asked, twisting her wedding ring nervously

"I think so" Haley replied excitedly, bouncing Isabella on her knee.

"Do you think she will flip out?"

"Probably, I guess we will have to wait until tonight to find out"

"Oh I can't wait…" Peyton giggled

Brooke looked at Peyton and Haley as they whispered on the blanket. She knew something was up, and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to find out. The last time she spied on Haley and Peyton, Haley had caught Peyton and Lucas rendezvousing in the Library while he was still going out with Brooke. So whatever it is, it can't be good, she thought.

* * *

Brooke opened the door, struggling to take off her coat as she pressed the answering machine button that was flashing at her.

"_Hey Pretty Girl, I've gone out with Nate and the boys, but I've left you something in the bedroom, sorry it is a little late…love you, babe"_

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly and sprinted to the bedroom. On the bed lay a large white box, tied with the large gold bow. Placed on top was a silver envelope, and typed on the front in large letters was "Read this before opening the box"

Brooke opened the envelope, in printed cursive writing enclosed _"A pretty dress for a pretty girl. Put this on, be ready by 7pm"_

Brooke opened the box, revealing a cherry red dress, made of pure satin, with a chiffon overlay. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She jumped excitedly up and down before checking the bedside clock. Ahh, an hour and a half, _I better get a move along!_ She thought

Brooke stood before the mirror, admiring the dress that she had just put on. The off the shoulder sleaves blended in with the empire neckline, hugging her chest and the dress swept the floor lightly as she walked. Her curled hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders; one side pined up with a ruby barrette. Small ruby earrings dangled from her ears, matching the outfit. Brooke sat on the bed, carefully slipping on red pumps.  
She glanced at the clock for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes.

The ring of the door bell echoed through the house as the clock striked 7.She grabbed her purse before she ran down the stairs, going as fast as her shoes could make her.

Brooke opened the door, and found a tall older gentleman in a tuxedo, holding another silver envelope.

"Miss Davis?" he enquired in a deep baritone "this is for you; I will be waiting in the car when you are ready"

"Car?" she said surprised

The man simply stepped out of the doorway, revealing a slick black limousine.

The breath caught in her throat as she stepped through the threshold into the driveway.  
She opened the next envelope. "_Ask the driver to take you to the place of our first date"_

She grinned widely before stepping into the limousine, and closing the door firmly behind her.

"Can you please take me to Blue Bar, thank you driver?" she asked politely

"Call me Joe"

"Thank you, Joe"

They travelled in silence, Brooke watching the sights of her home town go by as they got closer and closer to the place of their first date. The anticipation was building up in her stomach, as they pulled into the car park.

Brooke got out of the car, and walked towards the Bar. She looked back uncertainly at the idle limousine. Joe just gave her a reassuring wave before pulling out a newspaper, and started to read.She opened the heavy mental door, and walked towards the bar, looking for Lucas. She felt more self conscious as she walked; thinking how formal she must looked compared to the other girls in the bar.

The bartender looked straight at her, and asked in a heavy Boston accent "Are you Brooke?"

"Yes" she said nervously, picking at her nails nervously.

He reached under the bar and handed her yet another silver envelope

She muttered thanks before walking out of the bar and back into the car park

"_Go to the place where we first met"_

"So where are we going next?" enquired Joe

"Take me to the high school thanks, Joe"

One more nervous car ride later, they arrived at the high school. Dusk had fallen over the town, and the reflected lights of the football field aluminised the car park. Once again, Brooke got out of the car, and looked around at the empty space. In the corner of the car park, one particular car caught her eye. As she walked over to it, she thought have _I just walked into one of those bad slasher movies?_

As she approached, her heart rate increased, until she was outside the driver's side window. All seemed dark in the car, so she knocked lightly.

Slowly the window wound down, revealing an old friend.

"Mouth, thank goodness you scared me!" Brooke said, her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"Sorry, I was just following orders." He said sheepishly

"From whom? Its Lucas isn't it?"

"Here's your next envelope" Mouth said, handing it to her.

"_It's the place we spent our first night together"_

Brooke got more excited as she got closer to Karen's house. No longer nervous she craved to find the next clue. As soon as she got out of the limo, she could see the porch light glisten against the newly painted red door. She was surprised at the colour; it had been black for so many years. After she broke up with Lucas senior year, she had stared at that door for hours on end, wondering what he was doing, if he was finally happy with Peyton. But tonight, the door represented everything that was their relationship. A fresh coat of paint, a new beginning.

She opened the door carefully. Brooke automatically turned the light on, revealing the very room that they spent so many hours in growing up. It had been years since she had had a properly looked around it. The last memory she had had of this place was catching Peyton and Lucas making out, a memory she tried to shake from her mind. She stepped into the room, taking in all the details that had changed. There were pictures of Lucas' first book signing, and all the accolades that went with it. Not doubt Karen had placed them there. A degree from UNC, the display covers of his first book. But one poster caught her eye. In the corner of the room, was the cover of Vogue magazine that she had shot 3 years previously. Brooke stepped back in shock. Had he been thinking about her all this time? Brooke glanced at the photos on his desk. She had assumed that she had been replaced in them a long time ago. Closest to her, was a photo of Keith, Karen and Lily, and next to that a photo of the gang the night of Rachel's graduation party. Brooke picked up the next photo frame, surprised at its contents. It was a photo taken at the Rivercourt, the exact one she had in her kitchen draw in New York.

"See I told you it had always been you" Haley said stepping into his room

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to your final destination" Haley replied cryptically

"But I don't understand" Brooke replied, shaking her head slightly.

"You will" Haley said revealing a blind fold

"I am so not going to put that on" she said stubbornly

"Bad luck"

"Tutor Mommm" Brooke whined

"Tigger, come on"

"Ok" Brooke said pouting

Brooke could feel Haley guide her out of the house, back into the limousine.

"Please take us to the secret location, Joe" Haley said

"Have you two met?" Brooke asked suspiciously

"Don't worry about it Brooke"

"Right away, Miss" Joe replied, and eased the car into motion

They travelled for about 20 minutes, from what Brooke could tell. She could feel every bump the car went over, but was completely miffed to where they were going. Haley had chattered to her the whole way there, skilfully avoiding Brooke questions of the secret location by saying "oh we will be there soon"

Finally, the car stopped. Brooke heard the car door opening and Haley guided her out of the car. She was led over soft grass, and then felt hard bitumen connect with her heels. Haley let go of Brooke, and she heard Haley walk away.

"Haley?" she called

Suddenly, she felt her blindfold taken off, their hands not soft, like Haley's, but course and rough.

"Luke? Is that you?" she called out, but all that she heard was water, slashing against the shore.

Her blindfold fell away, revealing Lucas, dressed in a tuxedo, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Luke?" she said weakly, glancing around. The Rivercourt was transformed into a romantic oasis. Fairy lights twinkled in the trees, and tea candles covered the court.

"Brooke" he said, moving towards her, rose petals paving a path amongst the candles.

"Lucas…I'm confused" she said, still glancing around the open area

"I told you a long time ago that this place is a part of me, and you are a part of this world. What I didn't realise then is that you are my world Brooke Davis. In the time we were apart, I thought about you everyday. The places you've been tonight? They are the places I couldn't bear to be because they reminded me of you. I promised myself along time ago that if you ever came back into my life, I would never let you go. You are my Cherry, my Pretty Girl. Because I love you, I have always loved you; I was just been too scared to admit it. But I promise you to the day I die I will love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: How much do you hate me??Sorry for the cliffhanger!Thanks to everyone who reveiewed the last chapter as well, you all rock!Depending on the reviews, the next chapter will be out next Friday, so keep an eye out!Thanks, Lydia**


	35. We Belong Together

Chapter 34

Chapter 34-We Belong Together

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Lucas opened up the black velvet box, displaying a 9ct gold diamond princess cut ring, with ½ carat diamonds encrusted on the band. It was the exact ring that Brooke had described to him months before.

Her mouth gapped open, speechless

"Brooke?" he said uncertainly

"Yes" she replied faintly

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed, tears staining her porcelain features.

Lucas removed the ring and slid it in Brooke' left hand

"I was hoping you were going to say yes" he said before kissing Brooke sensually on the lips

"I had no doubt" she said sincerely

"I have one more surprise for you"

"Oh Luke" she sighed contently

"Come with me"

Lucas walked back through the pathway, and headed towards the limousine.

"Where are we going Luke?" Brooke asked

"It's a surprise" he replied mysteriously

Brooke joined Lucas in the limousine. Brooke stretched her long feminine legs across Lucas' lap, and stared at her ring.

"A penny for your thoughts" Lucas said

"Its just…this ring" she muttered quizzically

"You don't remember, Cheery?" he chuckled

_Broo__ke and Lucas walked down a quiet Tree Hill street. Not known for its mainstream stroes, the mall was littered with antique shops and second hand book stores. _

"_Lucas, can we go to Macy's please" she whinged_

"_I just want to get this first edition book for Peyton from the store around the corner"_

"_But-" she started_

_Brooke stopped in her tracks. She walked up to the window of an antique shop that looked close to bankruptcy. Her nose was almost pressed up against the glass, seemingly ignoring Lucas._

"_Brooke?Earth to Brooke?"__ he called_

_He walked up to the window, trying to ascertain what was making Brooke so transfixed. Lucas tapped her lightly on the shoulder._

"_Huh?" she said transfixed _

"_What is it?" he asked _

"_It's that ring" she said pointing to the lone green box in the window, and hesitantly walking away from the store._

"_What about it?" he asked as they continued walking, Brooke glancing longingly back at the store_

"_Since I was like 5, I used to visit my Grandma in Connecticut. I spent days playing dress ups in her clothes and jewellery. There was this one ring that I was always mesmerised by. The way the light reflected of the diamond, and the way it sat proudly on my grandma's finger, I just thought it was the most precious thing in the world. Then Gran died." Brooke looked away from Lucas, tears falling down her youthful cheeks._

"_I remember" he muttered quietly_

"_Mom and Dad got rid of all her things, without forethought of what they would mean to me. They never quite understood the connection Gran and I had. And that ring, it looks exactly like the ring my Gran had" Brooke said in amazement_

"_Why don't you just buy it then?"_

"_It wouldn't bring my grandma back though, would it? In junior year I was so sad, because I had always imagined my future husband asking my Nan for my hand in marriage" she replied sadly, her head drooping in grief._

"_Why is that__?" _

"_Well that ring, it's my Nan's engagement ring. My Pop gave it to her before he left for the war. And well any potential fiancé would know how…difficult my parents are, and how close I was to my Gran." She continued, twisting the ring on her finger nervously._

"_I'm sure whoever you marry will find the perfect ring for you, just wait and see" Lucas said_

"_I guess" Brooke whispered__, wiping the last few tears from her eyes "Let's find that book for Peyton, ok?"_

_Brooke quickened her step, and they rounded the street corner, as if nothing had happened._

Brooke slipped the ring off her finger examining the inside metal strip. She could faintly make out the inscription "Together Always".

"Lucas?" she said, her lip quivering

"Yes?" he said, stroking her hand

"Is this my grandmother's ring?"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"It wasn't easy. I always remembered the day you told me about the ring in the window, and once Peyton and I broke up, I started looking for it." Lucas replied

"But how did you know it was this one"

"Easy. The inscription" Lucas said, smiling

"But I never told you about it" she asked

"Well kinda" he replied sheeishly

_Brooke ran into an empty classroom, tears staining the perfect makeup she had applied that morning. She hid behind the door, and turned off the light. Curled up in a ball, she cried. Really and truly cried._

"_B.Davis?"__ Her best friend's voice called, echoing in the empty classroom._

"_P. Sawyer, what are you doing here?"_

"_Haley said she saw you run into here upset" Peyton said, walking over to a distraught Brooke._

"_Trust tutor girl to tattle" Brooke replied, rolling her eyes._

_Peyton joined Brooke on the floor, hugging Brooke as she continued to cry._

"_It's Gran" she sobbed, her body shaking with grief. _

"_What about Gran?" Peyton asked, panic laced in her voice. Peyton was almost as close to Grandma Davis as Brooke was. She had spent every summer there since they were 9; she was the mother figure that Peyton sorely needed after her mother died 5 years prior._

"_She's gone. Mom said" Brooke sobbed loudly "it was congestive heart failure. I didn't even know she was sick" Brooke cried into Peyton's shoulder._

"_Oh Brooke"_

_Peyton was well aware of losing a loved one. No consoling or understanding could make up for the fact that someone Brooke loved, probably more then her parents, had died._

_They sat in silence and darkness, Brooke's sobs finally subsiding. However, the mourning teenagers failed to see a particular blonde haired, blue eyed boy, listening through the crack in the door._

"You were listening to us?"

"I saw you run into the classroom, and was going to come in after you, but Peyton beat me to it" he replied

"But you barely knew me back then" Brooke said in amazement

"Yeah but I was always intrigued with you Brooke, even though you seemed so happy on the outside, I always thought you were sad about something"

"But that doesn't answer the question about the ring…." Brooke asked, twisting the ring on her finger.

"_Together forever" Brooke whimpered_

"_What?" Peyton asked_

"_Every year on the anniversary of Pa's death, Gran would tell me the story of how Pa proposed to her." Brooke replied wistfully _

"_Yeah? I never heard it before"_

"_They grew up in a small town in Connecticut, and fell in love as teenagers. Gran said that he was everything she wanted; kind, thoughtful but manly" Brooke smiled slightly, recalling the description of the grandfather she hardly knew._

"_That sounds nice" Peyton murmured, thinking he sounded just like her crush, Jake._

"_Yeah. But Grandpa was conscripted to the army. On their last night together, Grandpa took Gran out dancing. She said it was a beautiful night, only the stars to guide the way. Grandpa took Gran to the place they first kissed; it was a bridge on the nearby lake. He said to her,_

"_Even though we are going to be apart for days, months, maybe even years,  
Claudia O'Connell__, we are going to be together forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Brooke recited from heart._

"_That's beautiful" Peyton whispered, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_And of course Gran said yes, and when Pa returned from the war, he gave her an engagement ring, and inscribed in it was "Together Forever". I always thought it was such a magical thing, finding someone at such a young age that you want to spend the rest of your life with"_

"_Do you think we are going to find that Brooke?" Peyton asked hopefully_

"_I hope so" she said, still thinking of the ring, and her grandmother._

"But how did you find the ring? I thought Mom sold it years ago" Brooke said, scowling at the thought

"Well, your mother isn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed"

Brooke grunted in agreement

"So I tracked down a list of pawn shops in the area your grandma lived, gave the owners incentive to find the transaction records from 4 years ago, found your mothers name, and the address of the buyer…"

"And you bought the ring back?"

"Yeah"

Brooke stared at her fiancé in amazement

"I can't believe you did that all for me" she said kissing him on the lips, and then leant comfortably against his shoulder

"I would do anything for you, Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott" he said, and kissed the top of her head.

The couple sat in silence, Brooke fiddling with her ring, and Lucas stoking her arm, as they watched the sights of Tree Hill flash by.

Brooke shot up out of Lucas' embrace.

"4 years" she said abruptly

"What?" he said laughingly

"You said that you tracked transaction records from 4 years ago….but Gran died when we were 15, Luke" Brooke said panic evident in her voice.

"Calm down Cheery" he said holding both her hand in his.

"But I don't understand" she whispered

"I've had this ring for 4 years, Brooke."

"For me?"

"Of course for you. It was wrong for me to go after Peyton, both times. In the middle of freshman year of college, I was UNC, and Peyton was in LA. But it was the strangest thing. I didn't miss Peyton. I missed the girl with the emerald eyes and the infectious laugh. I miss the girl who talks a million miles an hour when excited, but just as happy to sit in silence. I missed the girl who managed to read me better then everyone else including Peyton…."

_Lucas sat in his dorm room, listening to his Ipod, while he attempted to study for his Shakespeare class. The sound of his phone disrupted his trance. The name that flashed on the phone was supposed to bring joy to the young man. Most guys would love to hear for their girlfriends of nearly a year. But each time the phone rang, his stomach flip-flopped in the hope it was a certain bubbly brunette._

"_Hey Peyton" he said sighing into the phone_

"_Lucas, how have you been?" she asked distractingly_

"_Fine, and you?" he asked, feeling like he was greeting a distant cousin._

"_No__t good" She said _

"_Oh?"_

"_Luke,I don't this is working" she whispered. Lucas didn't say anything for a while, his heavy breathing the only sign he was still on the line._

"_Luke?" Peyton asked nervously_

"_Oh thank god, you feel it too" he said, a wave of relief washing over his body. He instinctively glanced over to the photo of Brooke and himself at the rivercourt._

"_Yes, Look we tried to make it work, and I have no regrets, but I just…" Peyton said earnestly_

"_Don't think we belong together anymore?" Lucas finished_

"_Yeah exactly"_

"_So what are you going to do now?" Lucas asked_

"_I think I'm going to Savannah" Peyton said, Lucas could almost see her grinning._

"_To Jake?" _

"_Yeah, some part of me has always loved him, Lucas. I don't think I can ignore that anymore"_

"_I think I know how you feel" he said, looking at a photo on his desk_

"_Go to her, Lucas. She's always loved you, and in a way I never could." Peyton said, glad that the eternal love triangle was finally over._

"_Thanks, Peyton, keep in touch ok?"_

"_Yeah, you too"_

"The next day I started looking for the ring, but I never had the courage to find you in New York"

"Why not?" Brooke asked

"I was afraid mostly. Afraid that you had moved on, that you loved someone more then me"

"Impossible. I have loved you since I was 16, Lucas Eugene Scott, and I never stopped"

"Excuse me, we are here, Mr Scott" Joe said through the intercom

"Thanks, Joe" Brooke called

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"I never stopped loving you either"


	36. Let's Get This Party Started

Chapter 36

Chapter 36-Let's Get This Party Started

_A young girl in a pink party dress, and her hair braided in 2 identical plaits cascading down her back, sat playing with her Barbie dolls. _

"_You know, Barbie are stupids" said a blue eyed boy, standing beside her. _

"_As if, Luke. All you play is stupid basketball" she said, rolling her eyes._

"_Hey, basketball is the bestest thing ever" Lucas said, crossing his arms across his chest._

"_Yeah right" she scoffed, "why are you mean to me, anyways?"_

"_Whatever" he said, tugging at her hair before running off._

"_Brookie, Brookie!" yelled a similarly small child wearing a black U2 t-shirt and matching converse shoes. Her hair was tied in a mess of curls, on either side of her head in piggy tails._

"_What's up, Peyt?"_

"_Will you come to the music room with me? Miss Harbour said I had to take someone"_

"_You are always in there!" Brooke complained, climbing up off the floor, and hooking her arm in Peyton's._

"_How bouts we play dolls later, Brookie?"_

"_Deal" the brunette said, nodding her head determinedly_

* * *

Brooke laughed loudly.

"What's so funny, Cheery?" Lucas asked, coming up from behind Brooke, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking about when we were in kinder together" she said, pointing at the photo of their younger selves, scowling at each other.

"You know, I had the biggest crush on you back then"

"Oh really?" Brooke asked coyly.

"Yeah, in the pull your hair kind of way"

"Aw, you're the sweetest!" she said, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss Lucas on the lips.

"Excuse me, everyone?" Peyton's voice echoed through Tric.

Everyone turned toward the stage, Peyton was standing in the spotlight, and Skills and Junk moved the projector to Peyton's right.

"Now, we all know it has taken Lucas and Brooke a long time to get here-"

"Yeah what's up with that, dawg?" Skills bellowed, snatching the microphone off Peyton.

Laughter rippled through the crowd as Peyton grabbed the microphone back.

"As I was saying…Lucas and Brooke took their time finding each other again, and we all probably should thank their gorgeous bub, Ella, for most of that"

Brooke looked over to see Ella in Karen's arms, happily playing with Karen's earring.

"But we all know they are meant to be, and this is the reason why"

Pictures of Brooke and Lucas flashed on the screen. Brooke in her ballet outfit, and Lucas in his junior league basketball uniform. All the way through high school, from freshman year with Brooke in her cheerleading uniform with a pouty Peyton, and Lucas sitting with the river court guys. Finally, the last slides were of when Brooke and Lucas were dating in high school, the final slide of the photo that was near and dear to their hearts- the picture taken at the Rivercourt.

"So without further or do, here is the couple of the moment, Brooke and Lucas!"

The spotlight moved from Peyton and moved to the centre of the floor. The crowd instantly parted, and Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand.

"After you"

Lucas followed Brooke to the middle of the floor, Brooke wrapped her hands around Lucas' neck, and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Haley stepped onto the stage, the first few bars of Wonderwall started to play. Haley's voice soared throughout the club.

"Did you do this?" Brooke asked, looking at her friend belt their song out.

"Nope. I guess Peyton coaxed her out of retirement"

"No kidding" Brooke stated, resting her head on Lucas' chest.

"Was this everything you imagined it would be?" Lucas asked

"Everything and more" she said, kissing Lucas lightly on the lips.

* * *

"How are you feeling, B.Davis-almost Scott" Peyton asked, as they sat at one of the tables spread around the club, draped in midnight blue and silver.

"Happy, and completely blissed out on my future hubbie, and this gorgeous ring" she said slyly

"I'm so happy your happy, Brooke. It's about time."

"Tell me about it. I always knew that I would take an unconventional way to get married, but in my wildest dreams, I didn't think it would end up this way"

"Is that a good thing?" Peyton asked

"It's a very good thing"

"Hey girlies, what's going on?" Haley asked as she flopped down in the seat on the other side of Brooke.

"Tutor Mom, thank you so much for what you did" Brooke said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey, I wouldn't get back on that stage for anyone, you know" Haley replied jokingly

"I know. Now I have some very important business to discuss" Brooke said

"What?" Peyton said in a panicked voice

"Calm down, P.Sawyer- Jagielski. This is very important wedding business" she said smirking slightly.

"Haha. Out with it" Peyton replied

"Well I was thinking about my maid of honour. And I know traditionally there is only one, but when do I do anything traditional-"

"True that" Peyton interrupted

"-So I decided that I want the both of you to be my maid of honour" Brooke finished

"Brooke, are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't be offended if you chose Peyton, you two have been friends for a long time"

"No, Tutor Mom. It's true that Peyton and I have been friends since we were kids, but Haley, you have both supported me so much over the last year. Don't make me choose, please."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Haley asked Peyton

"I think that it's a great idea" Peyton said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Me too"

"Yay! We have so much planning to do!!" Brooke said, clapping her hands excitedly

"Oh god, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Peyton muttered

"Forget about that now, let's dance!" Brooke said as Heaven by DJ Sammy blasted through the loud speakers.

The girls danced together and were soon joined by the guys on the dance floor.

"God, is it possible to be this happy?" Brooke wondered out loud

* * *

Brooke's eyes fluttered open, her arms stretching above her head.

"Morning, beautiful" Lucas uttered

"Did yesterday really happen?" Brooke asked

"If not, it was a really good dream" Lucas said, leaning over to kiss Brooke on the lips passionately

"A really good dream" Lucas agreed, leaning over to kiss Brooke on the lips.

Brooke, all of sudden jumped out of bed, and ran into the bathroom.

"Where did you go?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm wasting precious time, I have to start planning!" Brooke called out

"Planning for what?"

"Planning the wedding, silly!" Brooke skipped out, full clothed and kissed Lucas before skipping out of the bedroom

"What?" he muttered before getting up and heading towards Ella's room.

* * *

A loud knock on the door interrupted Haley's sleep.

"Nate?" she murmured

"Who the hell is that?"

"Maybe if we ignore it, they will go away" she said as she snuggled closer to Nathan

"Hmm, I like that idea" Nathan said, wrapping his arms around Haley. Moments passed, and the knocking did not cease.

"For god sake" Haley said, grabbing her robe and stalking towards the door.

She yanked the door open.

"Hey Tutor Mom, now I have a million ideas for the wedding. I was thinking for the bridesmaid dresses a midnight blue and of course they would be made by me-" Brooke said as she walked into the Scott mansion, with a very disgruntled looking Peyton trailing her.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled

"What?" she replied innocently

"What on earth are you doing here at 8 am on a Sunday morning? Has the engagement gone to your head?" Haley asked

"Are you kidding me, Tutor Mom? I have been dreaming about getting married since I was like 5 years old" she said, walking into the lounge room, and taking out a large white folder from her bag.

"What exactly is that, B. Davis?" Peyton asked as she flopped down on the couch next to her best friend.

"It's my wedding book, of course!" Brooke said

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" Haley asked, looking through some of the pages, mainly cut outs from magazines, and material swatches scattered across the pages.

"No, not really" she said shrugging. "I want my wedding day to be perfect; I want to be a princess. Is that horrible of me?" Brooke continued

"No, of course not, sweetie." Haley replied

"Hell no, after everything that you guys have been through, I think you deserve a massive blow out!" Peyton said in fake enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Peyton" Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey babe?" Nathan said, walking into the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading over to Lucas' and then we are going to the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops"

"Ok, see you later" she said, reaching up and kissing Nathan passionately on the lips.

"Good to know having two kids hasn't dampened the passion in your marriage, Hales" Brooke said, with raised eyebrows.

"Hey I wouldn't talk, Brooke. We have seen you and Lucas in a few compromising situations"

Brooke's cheeks flushed bright red as she muttered "Alright. Good point"

"Now missy, back to this fairytale wedding of yours"

"It's going to be spectacular, girls. We are going to get married in the church here in Tree Hill, and the colour schemes are going to be purple and pink, no wait, purple and silver, hang on-"

"Out of interest, is Lucas going to have a say in this wedding?" Haley asked

"Hmmm, I don't think so!" Brooke replied

"Oh this is going to be a long couple of months…." Peyton sighed

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone, I know this was kind of a filler chapter. I wanted to include friendship of the girls a bit more. I am not sure how many more chapters are left in the story, but I have put a poll on my profile page about it, so please vote!. As always, please review!-Lydia**


	37. Waiting for Tonight

**Chapter 37- Waiting for Tonight**

**A/N:Hey everyone, I apologize that I didn't update last week, as the story is coming to a close, I wanted to plan the story in such a way that I was happy with it….i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and watch out for the much anticipated (in my mind anyway) wedding chapter next week. As always please R&R-Lydia**

* * *

Brooke's distinct raspy laugh echoed throughout Tric. Her hair was a little longer, her hair flowing past her shoulders and a plastic crown and attached veil was sitting atop her head. She was wearing skinny jeans, black patent leather high heels and a t-shirt that had "Bride" printed on the front. She continued to talk to Bevin, but looked around the club, amazed that her day was almost here. The day she dreamed off since she was a little girl.

"Brooke! You crazy bitch!" a voice shouted from behind her.

"Rachel, what the hell?" she said, running towards her friend

"You didn't think I would miss your wedding would you?" Rachel said, flipping her long red hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, but considering-" Brooke nodded her head towards her fiancé, who was talking to Skills at the other end of the club.

"Look, what's done is done." Rachel shrugged, sitting beside Brooke.

"You're a good friend, you know? Even if you did almost steal my soon to be husband"

"Nah, he wouldn't have gone through with it, I'm too high maintenance for Lucas" Rachel replied

Brooke grunted in agreement.

"So where is the rugrat? I thought she would be glued to your hip as always"

"Haha" Brooke rolled her eyes "She is in Pey's office with Jamie, Bella, Jen and JJ"

"JJ? Did I miss something? Did you pop out another one while I was away?"

"Not me, you idiot." Brooke said as they walked over to Peyton's spacious office.

Rachel glanced over to the infant in the baby bouncer, with blonde curls and large inquiring brown eyes. "He's Peyton's"

"Huh" is all the vivacious red head said.

"Rachie!" yelled one of the girls, and ran full speed at the woman.

"Ouf" Rachael winced as Ella hugged her "Aunt Rachie"

"Hey, short stack, how are you?" Rachel said, squatting down to Ella's level

"I'm not short, Rachie, I'm bigger then Bella!" Ella exclaimed

"Course you are. Are you excited about the wedding?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Mummy and Daddy are getting marrieds, you know. Just like my friends parents at kinder"

"Well how about that. How about you show Aunt Haley your dolls?"

Rachel turned back to her friend, as Bevin walked in to watch the kids.

"She's beautiful, Brooke" Rachel said earnestly

"She is, isn't she?" Brooke watching her daughter, smiling widely.

"So tell me, why has it taken you 2 years to finally get hitched?"

"Oh you know, life" Brooke said in a nonchalant manner

"Life? Like what?" Rachel asked

"Nothing major. Luke wrote another book so the whole tour took a while, then my line with Macy's was launched. Those sorts of things. Plus now Ella is old enough to appreciate and remember it."

"Fair enough"

"So how about you? How is Cooper?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows

"Well-"

"Sorry guys, hey Rachel" Peyton said, who was a similar t-shirt to Brooke, with "Maid of Honor" on the front, and matched it with black skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

"That's ok Goldilocks, what's up?" Brooke asked

"It's a surprise, we just need you to sit on that chair" Peyton pointed to the thrown that had been positioned at the centre of the stage.

"Where did that come from?"

Peyton's eyes twinkled as Haley led Brooke to the chair.

"Peyton, what on earth is going on?"

"You'll see. Let's just say it's pay back" Haley said winking at Brooke, who wore a matching t-shirt to Peyton, but coupled it with dark denim jeans and ballet flats.

Loud house music vibrated through out the club. Suddenly six burly men in police uniforms burst into the club.

"We got a call, is there a Brooke Davis here?"

"That's me" Brooke squeaked, running through in her head what potentially illegal activities she did recently.

"We are arresting you on suspicion… of being criminally almost matrimonial"

"What??" she muttered. Instantaneously, the men formed a line, and ripped their shirts off.

"Haley!" she yelled, giggling at the same time. Never in a million years did she think that Haley would order strippers!

The men gyrated around her, her face blushing a bright shade of red.

"I didn't think that Brooke Davis would ever blush over public nudity" Peyton called out as she took photos from the edge of the circle that had formed around Brooke and the dancers.

"Hey I'm a taken woman!!" Brooke exclaimed as the one of the policemen took his hat and placed it on top of Brooke's head.

* * *

Nathan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened the message, and laughed out loud at the image his wife had sent him.

"Hey Luke, it looks like the girls are having fun" Nathan said, throwing the phone to his brother, who caught it easily.

"Eww, did you really need to show me that?" he said

"Well to be fair, Brooke has had to watch you with Peyton, and Anna and Rachel…" Nathan counted off with his fingers.

"Oh low blow!"

"Well after the wedding none of that will matter, will it?" Nathan said, taking a sip of beer.

"No it won't" Lucas said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You know it is my brother in law duty to tell you if you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to" Nathan replied seriously

"Hey, aren't you supposed to say something like that to Brooke?"

"Probably" Nathan shrugged "But I have seen the way Brooke looks at you. She's not going anywhere"

Lucas picked up the game controller and started playing NBA Live before continuing the conversation. He felt butterflies rolling around his stomach since he woke up that morning.

"Jeez, why am I so nervous? I wasn't like this with Rachel" Lucas muttered

Nathan laughed loudly.

"Man, before I married Haley, I thought I was going to hurl until…."  
"Until?"

"Until I saw her at the beach in her wedding dress. Then all the nerves went away, and all I could see was her and our future together" Nathan exclaimed, smiling gleefully

"So what are you saying? I am so nervous because Brooke and I are meant to be together?"

"I don't know that, Luke. No-one does. But I guarantee it, as soon as you see Brooke at the church, everything will make sense"

"When did you become a romantic, Nate?" Lucas asked

"I guess I found that one person I would change the world for."

"It's hard to believe that you and Haley have been married 11 years"

"Honestly it doesn't seem that long" Nathan responded

"Really?" Lucas asked, looking at his brother

"Really"

The men continued to play the basketball game, taking periodical gulps of beer.

"Wow, this bucks party is ending up as pitiful as yours" Lucas said as he looked around Nathan's lounge room. Mouth, Skills and Junk were flipping mindlessly through magazines that Haley had left on the table. Cooper was lying on the couch watching the television in the adjoining room, while Jake was bouncing a toy basketball against the wall.

"We need to do something" Lucas said, pausing the game. "Come on, I'm getting married in three days!"

"Yeah dawg, you are going to have the old ball and chain" Skills said

"I have an idea" Nathan said, jumping up from the couch.

"What is it?" Mouth asked

"Follow me"

* * *

The night sky twinkled, the stars shining brightly overhead, not a cloud overhead. All that illuminated the court and the players on it, was a single street light. They had been there for hours.

"Hey 23" Haley called out.

"Hales" he sighed, jogging over and kissing Haley passionately on the lips.

"Hey, that's not something I want to see" Lucas said, covering his eyes momentarily.

"Ha! You and Brooke are ten times as worse!" Peyton called out as she wheeled JJ in his stroller towards the court.

"Hey, I resent you saying that" Brooke said as she walked up, walking hand in hand with Ella.

"Hey Pretty girls" Lucas said

"Daddy!" Ella called as she ran into his arms

"Hey El" he said, picking up his daughter and hugging her tightly.

"Hey you" he said to Brooke kissing her on the lips

"You see what I mean" Peyton said, nudging Jake, who laughed.

Brooke broke the kiss, and looked over Lucas' shoulder, and poked her tongue at Peyton.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another historic night" Mouth commentated on the sidelines, as he and Shelley sat on the picnic bench, her arms resting on her growing baby bump.

Lucas threw Nathan the basketball, reading himself for another one on one.

"You sure you're up for this, old man?" Nathan asked, twirling the basketball in his hands

"I could do this forever, little brother" Lucas replied, glancing over at his family before chasing after Nathan.


	38. We Are Man and Wife

Chapter 39-I'm Yours

Chapter 38-We Are Man and Wife

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I sound like a broken record, but I have been focusing on placement the last couple of weeks, so I haven't been able to focus much on the story. Now I finally have a bit of time on my hands (and an almost guaranteed pass for placement) I am able to get back to the story. I really wanted to get this chapter right; I am a big romantic at heart so it was a real pleasure writing this wedding. Please review, I would love hear what everyone thinks about the long awaited wedding chapter!-Lydia xoxo**

"Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls, and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago in the sacred space of or hearts"-Dante

Lucas paced the cobblestone alter, as Keith and Nathan looked on. They shared a knowing look as they watched Lucas continue to pace, and look expectantly at the entrance of the church. Candles flickered around the church, and white and burgundy draping hanging over the alter.

"Relax, Luke. You know Brooke, anything to make a grand entrance" Nathan said

"I know, but what if…"

"Bro, Brooke would never get cold feet. Never about this, not about you" Nathan replied

"Are you sure?" Lucas said, as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Am I sure? All I have heard about for the last 2 years is this wedding. Don't you think Brooke would have you told if she didn't want to go through with it before now?"

"I guess so" Lucas muttered as he continued to pace the alter, as Nathan and Keith looked on. Jake and Cooper walked up to the men, standing beside Nathan and Keith.

"How is he?" Jake whispered to Nathan as he watched his friend resume pacing

"He is a nervous wreck, what else?" Nathan answered. Cooper chuckled as he heard Nathan's response.

"I wouldn't laugh man, aren't you next?"

Cooper stopped laughing, and patted Luke on the back reassuringly, before the men continued to watch the entrance of the church.

* * *

Brooke took a deep breath, her fingers fiddling with the delicate fabric of her dress. She had loved Lucas for the last 8 years, and probably before that. _So, why am I so nervous?_ She thought. The door opened quietly, and her best friend stepped through the threshold.

"B.Davis, you look beautiful" she said, standing beside Brooke as they looked into the floor length mirror.

"Thanks, Peyt" Brooke replied as she continued to stoke the material.

"Everything ok, B?" Peyton asked, sensing Brooke's nervousness

"Everything is fine, just a few butterflies" she said smiling slightly.

"Are you seriously nervous, Brooke?" Peyton said as she sat down on a chair next to the mirror.

"I am, is that silly of me?" Brooke asked her friend

"Not at all, Brooke, I threw up countless times before marrying Nathan" Haley said as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Tutor Mom" Brooke moved across the room and pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"Brooke that dress is…wow. Did you make it yourself?" Haley said, admiring the dress her friend had made.

"Yep, it is god given talent"

Brooke wore a snow white dress, with silver snowflakes embroidered at the top and bottom of the bodice of the dress and the skirt flowed to the floor, a metre long train followed Brooke as she moved. Her hair was pulled back off her face and curled lightly. An antique comb held the veil into place.

"Hey I'm going to check on the boys, you ok here?" Peyton asked

Brooke nodded her head, and Peyton walked out of the room, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor.

The two women sat silently, Brooke flattening her dress down nervously.

"Brooke" Haley spoke up

"Yeah?" she replied, her lip quivering slightly  
"Just to let you know, it has always been you and Lucas who gave everyone hope that everything is going to be ok. You have been through so much together, you have a beautiful daughter, for goodness sake, and despite that, you have made it. You and Luke have come out the other side more in love then ever before. I am so happy for you"

"Tutor Mom…" She said, hugging Haley tightly, sniffing slightly

"Hey, you will never forgive yourself if you have mascara tears in all your wedding photos" Haley replied softly as they looked into the mirror

"Thanks Tutor Mom, for everything" Brooke said, squeezing her friends' hand.

A loud knock on the door echoed throughout the small room. Larry popped his head through the door.

"Brooke, are you almost ready to roll?" he asked

"Yep, just give me a sec, ok?"

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting outside"

"So are you ready to get married?" Haley asked

"I think so, do I look ok?" Brooke asked

"You look perfect. I'll see you soon" Haley said as she picked up her bouquet and walked out of the room. Brooke took one last look at her reflection before opening the door.

"Ok, I'm ready" she said

"Let's get you married, then" Larry said, offering his arm out for Brooke. The processional music started as Ella entered the church wearing a dress with a burgundy bodice and snow white skirt, with roses pattered on the hem of the dress. She walked awkwardly down the isle, blanketing it with rose petals. Peyton followed Ella down the isle wearing a strapless burgundy dress and matching satin kitten heels, and her dark blond curls pinned half up, half down. She walked slowly down the isle, and winked at Jake who was standing next to Nathan. Shelley slowly followed Peyton, wearing a floor length v neck dress that flowed over her baby bump. Haley was next, her v neck dress dancing around her shins, and her poker straight hair sat on her shoulders. As she neared the alter, she blew a kiss to Nathan, and stepped into place next to Peyton.

"It's show time" Nathan said, patting Lucas on the back.

Wonderwall played throughout the church. Brooke appeared at the entrance of the church, the sunlight of the day giving her a heavenly glow. She slowly walked down the isle, moving every so slightly as the cameras started to flash. Lucas' froze as he saw her. It felt like everything had fallen away. Except her. All Lucas could see was Brooke. The way she smiled that secret smile just for him, it made him weak at the knees. Lucas must have been holding his breath the entire time Brooke walked down the isle because as she stepped onto the platform, he let out a deep breath. They linked hands before turning towards the celebrant.

The celebrant smiled, and addressed the church.

"We are here today to witness the confirmation of love between Lucas and Brooke. It is rare to find true love in this life, but if you are meant to be together forever, you will survive any obstacle or trouble that comes to you. Lucas and Brooke display their love for one another for all to share. Lucas?"

"Brooke, from the moment we met, many years ago, we both knew in our hearts that we were meant for each other, that our love is true and will last for we are soul mates, best friends and lovers. As Pascal once said "The heart has its reasons that reason does not know" Our love was unexpected, and from the day that I fell in love with you, there is been no one else who have come close to claiming my heart. You are my one, my always, Brooke, and I love you."

"Brooke?"

"Lucas, I told you when we were 16 years old, that people meant to be together always find their way in the end. I didn't imagine that 10 years later, I would be standing here in front of our family and friends, declaring to the world that I love you. You are my soul mate, my lover, my friend. I will love you and be yours forever."

"Now, In front of all your family and friends, you will vow your love for now and always" The celebrant handed each a white gold wedding band.

"I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take you, Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I promise to love you, comfort and encourage you, be open and honest with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live." Lucas slipped the band on Brooke's finger, smiling widely, his eyes twinkling in love for the woman standing in front of him.

"Brooke, repeat after me,

I, Brooke Penelope Davis take you, Lucas Eugene Scott, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I promise to love you, comfort and encourage you, be open and honest with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live." The celebrant continued

Brooke repeated the verse, tears spilling down her delicate fears, a smile adorning her face, as she repeated the words, and moved the matching ring onto Lucas's left ring finger.

"Lucas and Brooke with all the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Lucas wrapped his arms around his new bride, and kissed her passionately. Brooke melted into his arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Scott" Lucas said, giving Brooke an Eskimo kiss

"Not as much as I love you, Mr. Scott" she said, kissing him once more.

"Mommy!" Ella cried

Brooke and Lucas chuckled as they looked over to Ella, who was running from her spot in the 2nd pew next to Karen, and up the isle to her parents.

"Hey baby girl" Lucas said, reaching down to pick up her daughter.

"Daddy!" Ella cried

The crowd laughed collectively as the small girl hugged her father, and then Lucas placed her gently back onto the ground.

"Ready?" Brooke asked as she took Ella's hand, and Lucas took the other, and they started walking back down the isle, with their little girl walking awkwardly between them as everyone in the church threw coloured rice at the newly married couple.

The ushers opened the church doors, and Lucas, Ella, and Brooke walked out into the awaiting limousine.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, Mrs. Scott?"

"No, and say it again"

"What? Mrs. Scott?" Lucas said, smirking

"Yes, I could really get used to being called that" she said pecking Lucas on the lips

"I hope so" he replied "you ready for the reception?"

"I've waited a lifetime for this, Lucas Scott"

* * *

**What did everyone think? Was it what you imagined? ****If anyone is interested, this is the link to dresses used in the wedding (or close to what I envisioned anyway) Reviews equal Love!!Please check out my profile for links to Brooke's and the bridesmaid dresses!**


	39. For Blue Skies

_Chapter 39-For Blue Skies_

"Where on earth are they? It only takes 10 minutes to get here" Peyton said

"I don't know, I hope something didn't happen to them" Haley replied, looking at the entrance of Tric worryingly, thinking of her own wedding day.

"I bet I can guess where they are" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows

Peyton looked at Rachel before realisation dawned on her.

"Oh come on!" she replied

"What?" Haley asked

"Well they are probably busy getting busy" Rachel said

"Oh god" Haley said, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Hey everyone their limousine in approaching" Mouth said of the PA

"Finally!" Rachel exclaimed

"It's my pleasure to finally introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott" Mouth spoke over the PA.

Lucas and Brooke walked in, hand in hand, their hair slightly tussled, both grinning widely.

"Told you" Rachel muttered as the group watched the couple take to the center of the floor. The spot light centered on the newly married couple, as music started playing in the club.

"Hey I forgot to ask you what song you picked" Brooke said as she pecked Lucas on the lips.

"It's a surprise" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know how much I like surprises, Mr. Scott" she murmured as they started dancing

"I do at that, Mrs. Scott"

Blue Skies played through the club as the couple began to sway to the music

"Why did you choose this one?" Brooke asked surprised as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Because it was the moment I knew that you were the only one I could ever love"

_It's been a long year__  
__Since we last spoke__  
__How's your halo?__  
__Just between you and I_

"It's taken us a really long time to get here, you know?" Brooke said, looking into Lucas' eyes

"God I know, but I don't think I would change it for the world" Lucas said pensively

"Really? Change the cheating and lying? The fighting?" she asked

_You and me and the satellites__  
__I never believed you__  
__I only wanted to__  
__Before all of this__  
__What did I miss?__  
__Do you ever get homesick?_

"No, because if we didn't go through what we did, we might not have ended up here" Lucas replied

"I don't believe that for a minute"Brooke exclaimed

"You don't?" Lucas asked

"I don't, because we are meant to be, Broody, plain and simple"

_I can't get used to it__  
__I can't get used to it__  
__I'll never get used to it__  
__I'll never get used to it_  
_I'm under that night__  
__I'm under those same stars__  
__We're in a red car__  
__You asleep at my side_

Lucas chuckled as he twirled Brooke across the floor

"What?" Brooke asked self consciously

"I just remember when I found you in the back seat of my car junior year"

"Oh _that_" Brooke replied "Well I figured I needed you to take notice me"

"Believe me; you didn't need to strip in my car to do that"

_I forgive you__  
__I'll forgive you__  
__I'll forgive you__  
__I forgive you_

"I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott"

"I love you more, Brooke Penelope Scott"

* * *

"You know, they seem more in love then they did when we were 16" Rachel said

"And thanks to your skanky ass, they would have been together a lot sooner." Peyton replied. Haley shot her a look. "Kidding. Mostly" she said

"Hey girls, we need to go sit down. Speeches are about to start" Nathan said as Lucas led Brooke towards to the wedding party's table. Each table was draped in white and burgundy material, with giant thrones standing in the middle of the wedding party's table.

Peyton and Haley walked towards the stage, as the chatter of the guests died down.

"So we are the maids of honor" Peyton said into the microphone

"And we just have a few words to say about Brooke and Lucas" Haley said "Shakespeare said 'The course of true love never did run smooth.' and we all know that Brooke and Luke can attest to that." she continued

"Brooke and Lucas, or Brucas as they are affectionately known, were meant to be from the first time Brooke called dibs on him at Lucas' first basketball game for the Ravens"Peyton said, winking a Brooke.

"Hey I didn't know that!" Lucas said, as he kissed his wife.

"What can I say husband, you are easy on the eyes" Brooke replied

"And who could forget the 84 letters that Brooke wrote Lucas the summer in California" Haley continued

"But what we are trying to say is, no matter how many love triangles Brucas were involved in, Brooke and Lucas seemed to gravitate back towards each other."

"And without that, they wouldn't have their beautiful daughter, Ella" Haley continued.

"So, please raise your glasses to Brooke and Lucas, a couple that can endure anything" Peyton finished

Nathan made his way to the stage, stopping briefly to kiss Haley on the cheek and continued to walk to the microphone.

"Now, everyone knows that Lucas and I didn't have the easiest start. As for Brooke, we have known each other since kindergarten, isn't that right, Davis?"

Brooke visibly rolled her eyes at Nathan.

"These two knuckleheads wouldn't have found each other if it weren't for me and the Ravens"

"The Ravens and I" Haley called out from the corner of the stage

"Anyway if it wasn't for the Ravens, Brooke and Lucas may never have found each other. If Luke didn't join the Ravens, he wouldn't have become popular, got the attention of Brooke, and the rest is history. And to think if Brooke and Lucas hadn't have met, Luke and Haley might be married right now".

"Trust your brother to turn his best man speech into something about basketball"Brooke muttered

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way"Lucas replied

"Seriously? You boys and your basketball!"

"So congrats to my big brother and little sis"Nathan concluded

"God, I'm related to him now?" Brooke muttered rolling her eyes once more.

"I guess, but doesn't that also mean that you are related to Haley?" Lucas reminded her

"Ohhh yay!!" Brooke said, clapping her hands excitedly

Peyton, Haley and Nathan made their way down from the stage as Mouth started the music again.

"Daddy!" Ella cried as she ran towards her parents

"Hey baby girl" Lucas exclaimed, picking up his daughter and placing her on his lap

"What's wrong, El?" Brooke said, stroking her daughter's head softly

"Jamie said I look like a lollipop" she said brooding considerably, just like her father.

"But you look like a very cute lollipop" Lucas replied

"Dadd-y" she replied, "I'm not a lollipop, I'm a princess!"

Brooke giggled at her daughters reply as she rested her head on Lucas' shoulder

"Ella is so your daughter" Lucas laughed

"Goodness don't they look like the perfect family?" Karen said, as she watched from afar. Brooke had rested her head on Lucas' shoulder and Ella was curled up in his lap.

"They do. Did you think that he would choose Brooke all those years ago?" Deb asked, knowing the drama that had surrounded Lucas' relationships with Brooke, Peyton and Rachel.

"I had no doubt" Karen said, as she took a photo of the couple.

"!" Peyton called from the dance floor

"Hmm?" the bride replied over the music

"Get your butt out onto this dance floor right now!" Peyton answered as the opening bars of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun played over the loud speakers.

"You want to come?" Brooke asked as she got up from her seated position. "We can put Ella in Peyton's office with the rest of the sleeping brood"

"Nah, that's ok." He said, kissing his wife on the lips, trying not to disturb Ella who had fallen asleep in his lap.

"I'll be back soon" Brooke said as she walked towards the dance floor, the dress trailing behind her.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley danced for a few songs, mainly 90's songs that they hadn't heard in years. Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder as the opening bars of Wonderwall began to play.

Mouth's voice boomed over the PA once more.

"Brooke and Lucas would like to invite all couples onto the floor to share their song"

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked

"You may" she said, giggling

The couple danced in sync, only having eyes for one another. Around the room, couples began to join the newly married couple on the floor. Peyton and Jake danced to their left, and Nathan and Haley to the right. Lucas looked around the club briefly, he could see Mouth and Shelley dancing awkwardly around her baby bump, Skills and Bevin almost dirty dancing in the corner of the club and Rachel and Cooper laughing as he twirled her around in circles, as well as Lilly and Ella both dancing on top of Karen and Keith's shoes, respectively.

Lucas held onto Brooke's waist tighter, as he continued to dance with her. He looked at his bride, his Brooke, and couldn't imagine anyone else sharing this day with him.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"I will always love you, Pretty Girl"

"I will always love you too, Broody"

* * *

"Where are you and Daddy going, Mommy?" Ella asked as her lip started to tremble.

"Daddy and I are going on a little holiday. Remember when I said you are going to stay with Nanny Karen?"

"Yeah?" Ella replied

"Well your Daddy and I will only be gone a week, and I promise we will bring you back lots of presents"Brooke said, kissing Ella on the top of the head.

"You promise?"Ella asked

"I promise. Now give Mommy and Daddy a hug." The small girl gave each parent a hug and ran towards her grandma.

A single tear slipped down Brooke's cheek as she watched Ella talked animatedly with Jamie and Lily

"It's ok, Cheery, we will be back in a week" Lucas reminded his wife

"I know but I miss her already"

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Rachel asked

"New Zealand actually" Lucas replied

"Really, isn't it winter there?" Haley asked

"Exactly" Brooke replied, smiling widely.

Haley and Peyton hugged Brooke, as Nathan and Jake packed Lucas' mustang with their entire luggage.

"Miss you, " Peyton said as she hugged her best friend

"Miss you too P. Jagielski" Brooke, "Thank you, for everything" she said as she hugged Haley and got into the mustang as Lucas opened the door.

"Bye everyone" Brooke and Lucas chorused as they drove off. Beer cans rattling behind the car with "Just Married" painted on the back.

"They finally made it" Haley said as they waved at the married couple

"They finally did" Peyton replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got really sick during my last couple of weeks of placement, so everything got a little bit screwed up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, as next chapter will be my last I would love to make 300 reviews. Thanks to everyone for your patience- Lydia**


	40. The Heart Brings You Back

Chapter 40- The Heart Brings You Back

**A/N:Hey everyone, It's hard to believe this is the last chapter of my baby!I want to thank everyone that read, review, and put story and author alerts on this story. I have been a long time reader of FF, and the fact that this is my first story and it got over 300 reviews means the world to me, it really truly does. THBYB sometimes seemed like the little story that could, and I thank every one who stuck with this story. As most of you know through my A/N's my health hasn't been the best over the last year, so thank you to everyone who stuck with the story through the long hiatus' that sometimes occurred. Lastly, a very big thank you to tanya2byour21,othx3BRUCAS,flipflopgirl,ga-4-ever,BrOoKe DaViS23 and to everyone else I forgot that reviewed every chapter I wrote. I cant say how much I look forward to your thoughts on the chapter. Anyway,for one last time, reviews equal love!-Lydia**

* * *

Brooke was frustrated. The baby had been crying for what seemed like forever, and she could not find the diapers. The house was littered with boxes, and she had an inkling that they had been packed somewhere. _This is just great_ she thought as she rummaged through a box holding family albums.

"Luke? Where did you put all the diapers?" Brooke screeched from the upper level of their New York apartment.

Lucas looked hastily in the boxes sitting in the lounge room.

"I think they may be in the….truck" he muttered, just loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"The truck? The truck!" Brooke screamed

"I'll go out and get more"

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically as she bounced the baby on her lap. Brooke sat on the love seat near the second floor window. A bright pink album caught her eye. Brooke picked up the album, and smiled as her fingers traced the lettering. _Baby's First Album._ On the front of the album, were a Polaroid of Brooke and Lucas looking at a sleeping Ella, wrapped in the hospital blanket. Brooke flipped through the photos, capturing Ella's first year of life. Brooke found it hard to imagine that her little baby was grown up. It certainly did not feel to Brooke like it had been nearly 9 years since she first gave birth. Although so much had happened in this time, she would not have changed it for the world. Finally the last piece of the puzzle was about to be put into place. She was returning home.

"? Where are you?" Peyton called as she walked through the door.

"I'd be careful she's a bit stressed out" Lucas muttered as he slipped through the door.

"Brooke?" She said as she climbed the stairs.

"Peyton" Brooke called out relieved

"What's up ? Lucas said you were a little stressed"

"Oh it's nothing; I didn't realize how stressful moving would be. Plus Sophie slept for a total of 2 hours last night"Brooke said, warily combing her fingers through her auburn hair.

"Oh you poor thing" Peyton said as she reached out to hold the small child, who was happily gargling away. Sophie looked like a carbon copy of Brooke-she had large brown eyes and just a handful of dark brown hair.

"Thanks for being here Goldilocks; it's been hard not having everyone around the last couple of years" Brooke admitted.

Brooke and Lucas moved to New York 4 years ago. It became increasingly hard for Lucas and Brooke to commute between Tree Hill and New York. Lucas' fledgling writing career was keeping him in New York with his editor for weeks at a time. Also, Brooke was not only trying to care for one-year-old Riley at the time, but manage her company. The couple never seemed to find time for one another, even so their decision to move was a difficult one. Now, their kids, not to mention Naley and Jeyton's children were growing up, they wanted to move back to their home town to raise the kids in a more family friendly environment.

"I know, where is everyone anyway?" Peyton asked as they walked down stairs into the kitchen. Brooke turned the kettle and picked up two mugs from the box titled "Kitchen crap"

"Rachel and Cooper took the kids to the zoo."

"Can they handle 4 kids under the age of 10?" Peyton asked

"I sure hope so" Brooke smiled warily "How's Jenny and the boys?"

"Growing each day"

Peyton and Jake's marriage had gone from strength to strength. After the birth of their second son, Davey 2 years ago, Peyton decided to take a step back from the record company. She never knew how much she would love being a stay at home Mom.

Just then, a stampede of children ran through the house.

"Mom!" Ella cried as she hugged Brooke. "Hi Aunt Peyton"

"Hey baby, did you like the zoo?"

"I love the zoo! Is there going to be a zoo in Tree Hill?" Ella asked meekly

"I afraid not, honey. But there is one really close by"

"Ok" Ella said cheerfully as she ran into her room. Ella could never be mistaken as a tomboy. Her room was painted in bright pinks and purples, ballerinas a prominent theme throughout the room. Ella's medium length brunette hair was braided in two identical plaits, and she wore a purple butterfly dress, and patent black dress shoes.

"How are the kids handling moving?" Peyton asked as she stirred the coffee.

"Ella seems ok with it, I think she takes after me, she is so carefree and bubbly. Declan and Riley on the other hand…" Brooke trailed off

"Acting like little terrors?" Peyton guessed, knowing what raising boys was like.

"Sometimes, yes. Every time Luke or I mention moving, they chuck a tantrum, wherever we are. House, supermarket, school anywhere. I'm hoping having his cousins nearby in Tree Hill will hopefully help them settle in"

"Hey Peyton can you help me?" Lucas said as he struggled with the groceries.

"Yeah, no worries" Peyton said, slipping off her stool and following Lucas.

Brooke felt a tug on her top

"Momma?"

"Yeah Baby D?"

"How come we hafta move?" the small boy asked, his lip quivering slightly. Declan had blonde hair, much like his father, and kind brown eyes, like his mother. Declan also took after his father in demeanor as well. He would spend hours drawing, and brooding just like Lucas. It amazed Brooke how much he was like Lucas. When Declan was a baby, he would only go to sleep if Lucas or herself would read to him. Brooke liked to think that Declan was a sensitive soul.

Brooke picked up her 4 year old and placed him on her lap.

"Well honey, remember how we go see Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith at Christmas time, and we see your cousins, and that makes Mommy and Daddy really happy?"

The boy nodded in reply

"Well Mommy and Daddy want to live in the house that I grew up in, so everyone can be close"

"But what about everyone here? What about Aunt Rachel and Uncle Cooper and Katie?" Declan asked.

"Well Rachel, Cooper and Katie will come for a lot of visits. I promise"Brooke replied.

Having Rachel,Cooper and their daughter Katie close by had been a god send for Brooke. Rachel and Cooper never married, and they liked it that way. Katie was a bit of a surprise two years ago for the couple. Rachel was a little reluctant to have a child at first, but after some coercing by Brooke, went through with the pregnancy.

"You promise?" Declan asked

"I promise, little man"

The boy continued to sit on his mother's lap looking glum.

"Anything else on your mind, Dec?" Brooke asked

"Rileywantedtoknowifwecouldhaveadog" Declan said in one breath.

"What's that?"

"Can we gets a dog when we go to Tree Hill?" he whispered

Brooke grinned and kissed Declan on the head as she placed him back on the floor.

"Go ask your father" she replied, smirking slightly

The boy ran out of the room shouting to his brother.

"RILEY, MOM SAID WE COULD GET THE DOG!"

"Awesome!" Riley replied, as he high fived his brother, then continued to play NBL Live.

If Declan took after Lucas, Riley was all Brooke. With a mess of brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, Riley was as outgoing and extroverted as Brooke was. He was on the school council at elementary school, and of course, on the basketball team.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Peyton and Lucas carried all the groceries in.

"What's this about a dog?" Lucas said crinkling his brow as he walked up to Brooke and kissed her on the lips.

"I figured that since the kids couldn't have a pet living here, we would have plenty of room in Tree Hill" Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, Pretty Girl" Lucas said kissing her on the lips again

"God, would you guys get a room? You would think that having 4 kids would put a damper on it" Peyton said as she placed the last of the groceries on the table.

"Ha, I don't think so" Brooke said as she wrapped her hands around her husband.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you two love birds to it." Peyton replied as she walked towards the front door.

"Thanks " she heard Brooke reply, her raspy laugh echoing through the house.

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" Brooke said looking around the packed up house.

"I think we really are"

"Do you think we are making the right decision, Luke?" Brooke asked

"Pretty Girl, we are living on top of each other here. Plus we agreed we didn't want to raise the kids in the city"

"I know…" she said reluctantly

"Cheery, we own your house in Tree Hill, and only use it every Christmas. It's a waste of space."

"I know, I just wish the kids were a little more happy about moving" Brooke replied

"Once they are get to know Naley's kids I'm sure they will fit in a bit more" Lucas said.

"Naley? I think you have been spending too much time with me" Brooke chortled

"And that's the way I like it" he replied kissing his wife passionately

* * *

A week had past, and finally the house was packed up and the Scott family arrived in Tree Hill. The movers were at the house shifting the furniture and boxes in, and Lucas took the boys and Ella to the Rivercourt. Brooke stood outside Karen's Café, still feeling as though she was in a dream. Brooke took a deep breath and opened the door. The doorbells chimed, and she stepped through the threshold. The place hadn't changed one bit over the years.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called, as she saw Haley sipping coffee at the counter, and Karen serving customers nearby.

"Brooke!"

"Tigger" Karen and Haley said simultaneously.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were coming next week" Haley asked as she hugged her friend.

"Luke and I didn't think it was much point hanging around NY when we both wanted to be here. Plus the kids were getting antsy" Brooke explained with a shrug.

"Oh where are the kids and Luke?"Karen asked

"One guess"

"I don't think we'll need it, somehow" Haley stated.

Haley knew better the almost anyone that Lucas had lived and breathed the Rivercourt for so many years growing up. Of course it would be the first place he would go when he arrived back in town.

"Where are your rugrats, Tutor Mom?" Brooke asked

"Jamie and Bella are with Nathan at the River court, and the bubs are in the cot in the back," Haley said, waving the baby monitor.

"Ohh let me see!"

With Sophie being so young, Lucas and Brooke had put off coming back to Tree Hill since last Christmas. Although Brooke had seen plenty photos of the expanding Naley brood, she had never been able to see them close up.

"Madeline and Ryan have been eager to meet their Aunt Brooke." Haley said, leading Brooke to the back to where the twins lay. Brooke set Sophie down at the other end of the play pen. Brooke took a good look at the latest additions to Haley and Nathan's family.

"Aww Haley they are gorgeous"

Maddie had Haley's chocolate brown eyes and a tuft of raven hair. Ryan, on the other hand, had Haley's natural blonde hair and Nathan's cobalt eyes.

"Thanks, Davis" a baritone replied

"Hey Nate" she said reaching up to give her brother in law a hug.

"Where's your knucklehead of a brother?" Brooke asked

"Heading over to your house, and he told me to tell you to get your tea from here and come home"

"How did he know I was over here?" Brooke inquired

"Wild guess. You woman and your gossip" Nathan muttered

"Ok, I should get going. Karen, could I grab some of your lasagna?"

"Sure thing hon"

Brooke picked up Sophie from the play pen and placed Sophie on her hip

"Both of you are coming to the home warming party right?" Brooke asked

"Brooke you lived in that house since your childhood" Haley reminded her friend.

"But not with Luke and the kids" Brooke said before waving goodbye and leaving the store.

"Brooke hasn't changed one bit. Any excuse for a party" Karen said.

* * *

The doorbell had been ringing all night. The house was filled with their friends and family, the kids were running around the backyard, chasing their new golden retriever, Whitey. The sunset was gradually forming across the sky, and the parents were chatting by the makeshift bonfire that the men had made.

Brooke stood behind the fly screen door, watching the scene, and smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling at, ?" Peyton asked as she approached her friend.

"I'm just happy to be back in Tree Hill"

"It's nice to have you back. It hasn't been the same around here without you, you know" Peyton said

"I know, it's been really hard without you guys, you were with me every step of the way when I was pregnant with Ella… and then nothing" Brooke smiled sadly

"You have Lucas, though"

"I know, and I love him with all my heart and I always will. But sometimes you just need your gal pals if you know what I mean." Brooke explained

Peyton simply nodded her head and gave Brooke a hug.

"Hoes over bros?"

"Buds over Studs"

* * *

Lucas was staring into the fire, brooding as usual.

"Hey big bro" Nathan said as he approached.

"Hey Nate"

"Are you ok? Shouldn't you be celebrating your homecoming? Not brooding in the corner" Nathan inquired.

"I know, it's hard not to reminisce with everyone here"

"Bro, you have a beautiful family, a smokin' wife, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence. What the hell is there to brood about?"

"Nothing. For the first time in a long time, I am happy, Brooke's happy, the kids are happy. There is very little to complain about," Lucas said as he turned around to see Brooke, Peyton, and Haley, hug and laugh loudly from the back porch. He had not seen Brooke this happy, and well cheery in months.

"So you are brooding about not having to brood? You're unbelievable." Nathan said rolling his eyes. "Be happy, Luke. Your family is happy and healthy. You have nothing to worry about." Nathan continued

"Thanks, bro. It's good to be home"

"No worries, Luke. Maybe now I'll have actual competition on the River Court" he replied smirking.

"God don't let Skills hear you say that"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas laid on the love seat on the back porch, watching the mingling of their friends and family. Brooke lay across Lucas, her head resting on his chest.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Scott?"

"I'm thinking about wonderful things, bright and happy things" she murmured as she closed her eyes briefly.

"What bright and happy things?" he asked stroking her hair.

Brooke laughed her typical raspy manner. "Shoes, and clothes, you know the usual" she said jokingly.

"Seriously, Cheery"

"I'm imagining our future"

"What's in our future, Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked

"I see our kids growing up happy and healthy. I see us being a successful power couple. I see us being surrounded by friends and family for all the important moments, and most of all I see us being together forever, Mr. Scott" Brooke replied contently

"Hmm I like the sound of that" he said, closing his eyes also.

"Are you happy the way everything turned out, Brooke?" Lucas asked, a serious tone evident in his voice. He knew that everything had turned out for the best in the end, however, there was always a part of Lucas who felt guilty for the way he treated Brooke in the beginning, particularly after Ella's conception. He had spent the last 5 years trying to make up for it, everyday.

Brooke opened her eyes, concerned about the change of tone in her husband's voice. Being married for 5 years, she was able to tell, even with her eyes closed when Lucas was brooding.

"Luke, you're still beating yourself up about what happened back then, aren't you?" she asked

Silence met her question.

"Lucas, look at me," Brooke asked quietly as he opened his own eyes."You have no need to feel guilty anymore ok? Because since then you have been there for me and for our children every step of the way. For every birth, every check up, every birthday, Christmas. Luke, I forgave you a long time ago, you have to know that. You are my one, my only one, Luke, and I love you," She said, looking directly into his eyes

"Ok" he replied sheepishly

"Ok" she repeated confidently as she rested her head on his chest once more.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"How did know I was the one, after everything we went through. I mean, you could have easily left me back then" he said, pain evident in his eyes, at the thought of Brooke, _his_ Brooke being with someone else. Brooke thought for a moment, to answer the man who had become her life, the person that she could not live without, bar her children. They both had their flaws, made their fair share of mistakes. But despite it all, they had managed to be more in love with each other as the days past. Brooke realized in that moment, that although she had loved others, she had only ever really been in love with one man in her life. Brooke turned towards Lucas, kissed him seductively on the lips before answering him.

"My heart brought me back to you, Lucas Eugene Scott, plain and simple"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Was it a fitting end to this story?Please review (it will be the last time I ask, I promise!!)-Lydia**


End file.
